The wanderer's path
by Archaon
Summary: A first attempt to write a fanfiction. Another story of what happend afterwards... CHAPTER 3 is UP
1. The day after

The wanderer's Path chapter 1: the day after 

Based on El Hazard OVA's tv2.

Version 1.0.0

PG-15.

This is my first attempt to write a fanfiction based of anything and I cannot promise I will ever be able to finish it. El hazard belongs to Pioneer as do most of the characters included in this fanfiction. I want to apologize in advance for borrowing (m)any ideas from other people who write El hazard fanfiction and whose skill I can never hope to achieve. Also you have to know that English is not my native language. If I used my native language it would be Greek to you. Literally. So I really need a second opinion (and a third, and a fourth..) as well as any C&C you can spare.

The following takes part before the end of OVA 1 and just after the 13nth episode of Alternative world. People on the Net argue about Ura's gender but if you look carefully the OVA 1's episode number 4, just after Ifurita blasts Ura, it is obvious it is male. I will use the names from the subtitled Japanese version so, for example, Groucho's name will be Katsuo.

Due to problems with uploading, some symbols, _italics_ are for thought, **bolds** for emphasis and **#bolds#** for "machine language"

* * *

"_Though I was determined to prevail and reunite with  
her, sometimes the only think that kept me sane were  
my dreams"_

Mizuhara Makoto, Lab journals

* * *

At first there was darkness.  
Then he started to regain a grip on reality.  
He first registered the fact that he was asleep. He also knew that he was about to awaken. His last dream was about her, but it was no nightmare. Thankfully. He sensed the soft bed beneath him, luring him to sleep some more. After he remembered that beds can't talk even in El hazard, the sense of hearing kicked in. He heard the familiar sounds of songbirds and some faraway voices from the palace stuff. The palace rumor mill was already awake, no doubt, retelling princess Fatora's antics in the springs of Arliman two days ago. It took his temporary impaired brain half a minute to complete the thought. Then he made a decision. He would open his eyes. The light assaulted him brutally and it took him five more minutes to be able to see perfectly. After that he only made a colossal effort to climb down all fifty centimeters from his bed to the floor… 

It was just a typical Makoto morning awakening.

_At least nobody came to wake me_, he thought. It was not uncommon for Nanami to drop by in early morning with a breakfast box for him; usually at 70 percent its normal price. Not that such a treat was unwelcome. Nanami's cooking was the best he could hope for, only rivaled by the formal palace ceremonies, reserved for special occasions: saving the world, saving the universe, a princess's birthday, a return from an alien dimension, that sort of things. Neither was there a financial problem. Though Nanami's prices were a bit steep, all his needs were covered by the palace. Rune Venus has insisted on that, repeatedly reminding to everyone what the three Earthlings, the three Muldoon great priestesses, and the one former great priestess have done for them. It was she who proposed to the priestesses to stay at the palace for as long as they liked. "It is not that we lack the rooms" she had said.

No. The real reason that he didn't want Nanami to wake him was that he just wasn't a morning person. When the mind is foggy, one can say and agree to really funny things. Just as the day before Qwaoor's inauguration ceremony. And of course, more often than not, when Nanami came by his house so did Shayla. The implications of the constant bickering of two of his best friends while he was at such a state of mind were grave indeed…

* * *

He was lying on the comfy bed fully awake and contemplated, hardly registering the usual background chattering. The last night was not as bad as he had thought. Far from it. Especially when pleasure was also a way to fulfill his ambitions. At first he was repelled by the idea. Then he had accepted it as a necessary evil. But it was good after all. He was still having trouble to accept weather his travel to Cretaria was a real one or some sort of delusion, perhaps due to an outlandish trap his destined rival had set to prevent him from stealing his new breakthrough weapons from his laboratory. The mere thought of his rival developing new ways to undermine his rightful station as the ruler of all El hazard got him reeled and out of the bed. A new masterful plan has started developing in his unique mind. 

"Good morning, Katsuhiko", a familiar voice in a not so familiar tone said.  
"It wasn't so bad after all, was it?"  
"Good morning Diva", he answered, quite a bit startled by her informal greeting and the following remark.  
It seems she understood the reason of his astonishment and added "Of course we will maintain the formalities in front off our children and warriors, but I think we can be a little more comfortable when we are alone."

He regarded her for a second, wearing an unreadable expression on his face. Then he did something really unusual for him, something that even caught Diva off guard. He smiled for a brief second, then caught himself, regained his usual composure and answered "Yes, I deem it appropriate and acceptable.". Then he added, talking mostly to himself "From today a new era starts for El hazard and the mighty Bugrom Empire. Those who stand against us shall fall behind us. This time **I** will draw the long stick, **I** will open the right door,** I** will select the best path and you Mizuhara shall feel my divine wrath as you beg for mercy.

MOUA HA HA HA HA HA HA ha ha…..".

Behind him, Diva smiled to herself and sighed._ I was afraid for him, but he seems to be alright._

_

* * *

_

She was briefly distracted from the task at hand, as she thought about the last half month. Well the last half month for her. Mercifully, in this world, she only went away for a second. She would think of it as a blissful occasion, a chance to be relieved from her duties and from the daily stress of her station. Yes, she would, if only she hadn't met him.

She resumed her work, reading the financial reports from two disputing alliance countries, preparing herself for the impending meeting that would take place in the afternoon. There were always disagreements between alliance members. It was inevitable that so many countries could not coexist in perfect harmony, but unlike other times, the only thing that prevented open threats within the alliance was her presence. That was highly unusual considering that they have recently avoided two apocalypses. The obvious one, the berserk Eye of god, and the less known but far more lethal, the Trigger of distraction.

Unlike her, most nobility would not wake up until late morning. That allowed her to be better prepared and briefed about the subjects most likely to be encountered at the meeting than most of the participants.

She had talked to few people about the sudden trip to Cretaria, namely only Schtalubaugh and of course Londs. But it was just a brief speculation, made whole by the stories of the others. She said nothing about how she passed her time at that faraway land. She said nothing about Chabil…

But Rune Venus was rational above everything else. She knew there was almost no chance to see him again. She secretly prayed that to be true, though she dreamed otherwise. _What would I do if I was ever to meet him again?_ she thought. _Would I desert my people and my duty to be with him?_.

She quickly recovered from her doubts. Her most harsh judge, herself, criticized her immediately._ These people trust their live to you, to make them rebuild and prosper. Do not think of him anymore; Do not betray their trust._

Having fully regained her inner composure, she turned to one of her servants "Sent a message to Lord Mizuhara. Tell him that I would like to speak with him in private after the alliance meeting today, which he is of course free to attend, if he is available."

As the servant bowed and hurried away, she thought _Yes, dealing with my duties makes the pain go away. Almost…_

_

* * *

_

She rubbed her bruised ribs that still hurt her. She wouldn't have thought he was so heavy, and miraculously he was hurt far less than her and her love. But as she tried to wake up she also felt a little guilty about Qwaoor. Only a little.

Finally she decided to speak "Lady Fatora?" she said, with more than a little of a yawn.

"Muuunh" ,a voice from her side replied, obviously somewhere between reality and a really twisted dream, just the norm for her.

"Lady Fatora, are you awake?", she asked again.

"Muuunh. Alielle, is that you?"

"Yes Lady Fatora. Why? Where there any other people in here last night?"

"I don't think so, though I hope otherwise", she replayed, obviously more awake now. "Say, Alielle, what time is it?"

"It is mid to late morning, Lady Fatora".

As soon as she registered the answer her eyes open wide. She turned and regarded her. "By the gods Alielle. Where in the world do you find the energy? Yesterday we passed the day on a royal cruiser that crossed the desert of Bleached Bones itself, trying to approach Nanami, Shayla and Qwaoor and the first two nearly killed us a couple of times". She stopped for a while and then continued more softly "And as I recall last night was pretty adventurous too".

They both grinned at the remark.

"So what did you want that couldn't wait until afternoon?" she asked after a while.

"Well, your attendance is required today." Said Alielle.

"Whatever it is I will use my royal privilege and avoid it" she concluded with a deep yawn.

"Unfortunately, Lady Fatora, you can't. It is a formal alliance meeting and you know your sister is persistent when it comes to such things."

"Damn it. I have completely forgotten that nuisance. I should have stayed at Arliman. Rune will never let me miss something like that."

"She is so stressed. Maybe we should find her a boyfriend.." Fatora looked at her with mock anger "..or girlfriend." she quickly added.

After a while Fatora answered "Nah, not Rune. I am perfectly sure she will end up with some alliance prince really full of himself. I have seen the selection. They were trying to engage me with some of them." A funny thought crossed her mind "After trying to approach me most of them are now sterile anyway" she added.

"I think your sister is not one to ever meet love at first sight."

"Of course not. She is not like us.." she said and moved to kiss her.

"I was also sorry about Qwaoor."

"Well it was unfortunate, we where out of luck and I can't even find a charge to execute Makoto" , she said half seriously, half joking, while favoring her bruises.

"Well, yes but that was not what I meant. I think we maybe overdid it a little…"

"I am shocked. You should stop talking to Makoto. You have started growing a conscience."

"Well maybe, but still…"

"Now girl I am going to ask you a question and I want you to answer me truthfully. If you had a chance would you do it again?"

"Of course I would!" answered Alielle immediately.

"That's my girl." Said Fatora and kissed her again.

"You know, Lady Fatora, we do have some time before you start preparing for the meeting…."

* * *

The light was as pale as it should be. It almost dispelled the darkness without annoying him. But even a direct gaze at the sun would annoy and pain him less than the situation he was in for the last month. He was sitting at a simple chair looking at nowhere in particular and thinking what he should do. He could absently register the low humming of the complex machinery that filled the background, like whispering from a grave. The machinery's purpose though was to leave a grave empty, though phantom tribals did not leave a corpse. Suddenly, Nahato focused his eyes on the person lying on the nearby bed. The doctors said that Galus has avoided death really narrow. Even now, four full weeks after an exhausted, angered and very determined Nahato phased in one of their guarded caves near the Stairway to the sky, ordered some very surprised guard to call the doctors and almost immediately collapsed. Though almost half of the phantom tribe could produce illusions, only a small number could phase through obstacles and the only ones who could actually teleport were less than twenty. He and Galus were the best and that was why Galus had became their leader and he the second in command. However he could only teleport while holding Galus for only a short distance each time. Doing that more than a hundred times was too much for him. 

And now, two weeks after he had completely recovered, his master , Galus, has finally given a tangible sign of life.

Galus opened his eyes and regarded Nahato. "Have we prevailed or have we failed?" he asked with a hollow voice.

Nahato didn't have to answer, for his visage and stance spoke volumes.

"Nahato, do not lose hope. We will try again and we will succeed.", he managed to say with more than a little effort. Then he prompt Nahato to tell him what he knew.

"So the madman found the Trigger of destruction and nearly destroyed everything", he mused after a while.

"He would have done what we wanted if it was not for those wretched earthlings", said Nahato with more than a little hate in his voice.

"No, Nahato. For that we have to thank them."

Nahato regarded his mentor with more than a little surprise.

"You see", continued Galus, "What we dream to do is empty this world from every other sentient being. Then we will be free to make it a mirror of the Homeland that was denied to our ancestors and ourselves by this world's people. And when we find the way to return to the Homeland we will offer this world to our God and our people to redeem our necessary crimes." He paused for a little to catch his breath. The effort to talk was great but he continued anyway, lest he died before he could advice his spiritual child. "For killing** for** the Homeland is still a crime **at** the Homeland, where everybody lives peacefully and freely till the last of their days, when they ascent and become one with our God,". He stopped again and reached with difficulty to a glass of water placed on a table near his bed.

Nahato now had a mixed expression of awe, anticipation and concern on his face.  
"But think what the madman would have done. The Trigger would have destroyed first the whole planet, then the dimension and most importantly the Homeland. The Earthlings saved all of those."  
"But they have caused our plans to fail and they almost killed you master." Nahato dared utter.

The response shocked him. "The Earthlings are at a similar predicament with us and they too strive to fulfill their goals and dreams. You should respect at least that. So I would never try to specifically assassinate them anyway. They would die one way or the other with the success of our plan. But my life is useless when compared to the Homeland, and they saved the Homeland. I would like at least to keep them alive so that they can return where they belong. That is our duty."  
Nahato vainly tried to find a gap at his mentors logic "What if they try to stop our plans again and what about the Roshtarians who helped them destroy the Trigger?"

Galus answer was harsh and hinted that it would close the subject. "If they interfere we will capture them but not hurt them." He paused for a while. "As for the Roshtarians, they shall all perish. They brought us here."

A really heavy silence followed…

* * *

She opened her eyes and prepared to come out of bed, her head heavy but almost fully awake. Then she thought of something.

She closed her eyes and concentrated, searching for patterns of her chosen element.

The room was huge even by palace standards. She spotted the heat pattern of one of her two other roommates. She checked with her eyes and saw her, sitting on the bed, her feet crossed, her eyes closed, meditating. She sighed and resumed her search, reaching for the heat, reading the temperature, finding what she looked for.

"Parnasse, I know you are under my bed and you know what will happen if you don't get your butt out of there and out of the room **now**." she exclaimed furiously.

"But sister Shayla" he started meekly "I seem to have lost my dhar somewhere in this room and-" he said, referring to the small orb that he and his sister always wore on their foreheads.

"**NOW**" she repeated more forcefully and sparks danced around her, without touching the bed.

Parnasse was out of the room in an instant, possibly going for a new El hazard running record.

"Miss Shayla, you shouldn't be so harsh to him, he did nothing wrong." A voice came for the second occupant of the room.

"Oh, was he around when you woke up?" Shayla asked sarcastically.

"Yes, he was looking for his dhar under my bed too. You know, in Dorusland wearing a dhar is a very important custom. I felt really sorry that he had lost it"

"And he found it as soon as I found him? Because, as he sprinted out of here, he was sure wearing it"

"Yes, isn't that wonderful?" she replied, a tone of sincere happiness in her voice.

"Spare me, Qwaoor. How can you be so naïve?"

"What do you mean, miss Shayla?" Qwaoor asked, seeming a bit confused.

Shayla just finished dressing and silently went out of the room.

Qwaoor resumed her meditation. _I shall prey for sister Shayla to find happiness_ , she thought and, of course, she meant it.

* * *

_So many people , she thought.  
So many people in my place.  
So many customers with money._

She smiled to herself, stopped a bit to check on her employees and resumed her cooking.  
_I am glad to be here now, but I should have brought him something to eat. If only the new waitress wasn't sick earlier this morning.. I hope Shayla didn't took advantage of my inability to…_ , she stopped thinking about that when said Shayla stumbled in the restaurant and headed towards the counter.

_Well, I might as well try to be civil , _both of them thought.

" Good morning, Shayla "

"Hi, Nanami. I'm glad to see you here" _and not where I was afraid you were._

"A great priestess coming in my humble establishment is surely good advertising" she said cheerfully. _As long as it remains intact._  
"Well, what could I bring you?" _something poisonous maybe? Nah, she won't even feel it._  
"I could go for some strong coffee and an A breakfast set." _As long as you don't rip my pockets._  
"Drinking heavily again?"  
"Trying to forget about a certain legion of white Bugrom and a certain pair of royal lesbians I guess. Say, anybody else came here?"  
"Well, Afura did, but couldn't stay for long. She was invited to the Fujisawas for breakfast. What about Qwaoor? "  
"Nothing unusual. After being ogled by a certain male Alielle version, without noticing of course, she will be meditating for the best part of the morning."  
"She seems to take her duties seriously…" said Nanami and looked at Shayla intently.  
"What the hell does that supposed to mean?" she exclaimed savagely, civil behavior temporary forgotten.  
"I have learnt to do those things too, but they are in no way compulsory. Just because she does everything by the book, it doesn't mean…"

They both stopped talking as the object of their speculation walked through the door sharing smiles with everyone who would greet her.  
"Good morning miss Nanami, hello again miss Shayla, isn't it a perfect spring day. Everyone should be happy at a day like that."  
Shayla and Nanami looked at each other and tried hard not to start laughing wildly.  
"Hello Qwaoor. And what would you like today? "  
"A C breakfast set will be fine, please."

After Shayla and Qwaoor went through half their breakfast, with the first complaining the coffee was not strong enough and the second complimenting the food's quality for the third time in a row, Qwaoor spoke again.  
"I wonder where master Makoto is this fine day. It is strange that he does not come here every day. You think something concerns him?"  
Both Nanami and Shayla abruptly stopped talking and turned to regard her.  
"Did I say something wrong?" she asked innocently.

She was saved by a royal messenger who cleared his throat to make his presence known.  
"Excuse me, but would you happen to know where Lord Makoto is? Her majesty Rune Venus has ordered me to give him a message but he was not at his house."  
After a brief silence, Nanami took the initiative "I know where he is. Would you like me to give him the message? " _The perfect opportunity to meet him there,_ she thought.

The messenger was stunned at first, having trouble to believe that a hero of the Bugrom war would do such a menial task as delivering a message. But suddenly he smelled the air inside the restaurant and remembered about what he have heard about Lady Nanami's recipes and about the fact that he has not eaten breakfast yet.

Nanami sensed that and offered "Since you are not a regular customer I would offer you a D breakfast set at half the price if you were not busy.."  
He resisted for the better half of a second and then took the offer. _Perfect, _Nanami thought, _I get to meet Makoto, I get a new customer and I do away with those ingredients while they are still almost fresh._

"How do you know where Makoto is?" asked Shayla, more than a little annoyed.  
"Well I am not sure, but there is one place he usually hangs out these days."  
"Of course" , said Sayla with a tone of recognition, "The library"  
Nanami nodded and gave some directions to her employees.  
"Miss Shayla, why does master Makoto spent his time at the library? Is he looking for something in particular?" asked Qwaoor.  
Both Nanami and Shayla looked at her incredulously.  
"You mean you don't know?" gasped Nanami.  
"Don't expect from us to tell you" added Shayla, as she hurried after Nanami.  
Qwaoor thought about it for a while and then followed the pair.

* * *

_Unfortunately cooking is not one of her strong points she lamented._

The food was by no means repulsive but compared to what she has been used to since Nanami opened her restaurant it was poor indeed.  
"So do you like the food?" asked a female voice from the opposite side of the table.  
"It is really good. A perfect way to start one's day."  
"What about you dear?" the voice asked again referring to the man sitting at her side.  
"It is unusual, um, I mean unusually good…" and then added under a furious glance "for the food one would find in Roshtaria"  
She laughed. "No need to be shy both of you. I will bring you some more" said as she headed for the kitchen.  
Fujisawa and Afura exchanged similar glances of resignation and sighed in unison. Dealing with Miz under such terms was several orders of magnitude more difficult than dealing with Bugrom or demon gods…

After a short interval of silence which was only interrupted by the sound of furious forkwork, Miz asked "So how are the other two great priestesses?"  
"Well, Shayla is drinking again every night and half of the time she seems preoccupied"  
For a moment, Afura noticed a expression of desire on Fujisawa's face just as he heard the word "drinking". It was promptly dismissed before Miz managed to notice it.  
"As for Qwaoor, she is pretty normal in her own naïve way, but also seems a bit distracted."  
Fujisawa, seeing where the conversation led, added "The same goes for Nanami. She does work really hard in her restaurant, but she is not really herself."  
"It' s Makoto, isn't it." said Miz, stating the obvious.  
The other two just nodded.  
"How can he not realize it? Could he really be so dense?"  
"Well, I have been knowing him for a long time, being his teacher, and I am pretty sure he has figured it out from the very start."  
"So, why doesn't he make a move? He has three beautiful girls to choose from. I understand that he doesn't want to hurt any of them, but this can't go forever."  
Afura and Fujisawa exchanged knowing glances.  
"Miz" started Fujisawa "He has already chosen. Why do you think he spends most of his days cooped up in a library or looking for old artifacts at the market?  
Miz thought about it for a while and then the revelation kicked in.  
"He wants to bring her back. But.."  
"You where not there when they said goodbye Miz. We were." said Afura.  
"But then at least Nanami must have realized it."  
"Both Nanami and Shayla know about it. They just don't want to believe it." Said Fujisawa  
"Or they vainly hope he will change his mind." added Afura.  
"Oh well. Anybody has the right to dream. But what about Qwaoor?"  
"She only knows what now is the stuff of legend about the Bugrom war heroes. Not the best of information source I should add. Some people believe Makoto is a mighty sorcerer or messiah. I have heard such talk even inside the Holy order."  
"Well, as soon as I decide to take my station inside the elder priestesses Council, I will dispel such ridiculous notions."  
"You are too young to be considered an elder dear. So anyway, should we talk to Qwaoor about Makoto and Ifurita? "  
"Don't look at me" said Afura.  
"I don't think I can either." Said Miz and looked at her husband.  
He thought about it for a while and then dismissed it "It's a No then" he concluded.  
The three of them sighed.

"Afura, I wanted to ask you a personal question but I am not sure how you will take it"  
"Miz, after what he have passed you know you can ask me about anything."  
"So how came you never fell for Makoto?"  
The question caught Afura off guard. He stared at Miz for a long time, but after a while her frown became a smile. "Well, he surly is quite a prize…" she started.  
"And the only one who could outwit you in a conversation I think"  
"Yes, I agree to that. But the first time we met, he didn't make a good impression at all "  
All three laughed at that. "Poor Shayla" said Fujisawa. "Poor Makoto you mean. He almost got himself fried." Said Miz.  
"And when I did started to appreciate him, Shayla and Nanami were already on him. I grew up with Shayla and she is almost like a sister to me. And of course there is Ifurita. So I have to be happy that I can be his friend.  
"So you did feel something about him" speculated Miz, not fully satisfied with the answer.  
"As you said before Miz, anybody has the right to dream."

* * *

Ifurita was standing at the peak of a mountain staring at the vast expanses of wasteland that continued as far as her superior eyes could see.  
She wasn't really looking though.  
She was thinking.

_What should I do now?  
What am I supposed to do now?_

She hadn't let her thoughts overwhelm her for the last month.  
She had work to do. Serious work that demanded the attention of her demon god half.  
The task was difficult. The damage was serious. It was a bliss. But even a demon god could distract herself for that much.  
As soon as she restored the illusion field and initiated the recovery of the secret groove, she started thinking about what have happened, how her life with Yuba has ended so prematurely.

_Should I hunt down that despicable human, Jinnai? Should I become his nemesis, as it would be fitting?_ She thought about it and quickly dismissed the thought. _Yuba would never want that_. Her own survival was not at stake. Her energy levels were near capacity and that boy, Makoto, had offered to recharge her any time she would ask for it. _Mizuhara Makoto_. He reminded her so much of Yuba. She had glimpsed at his memories the one time they had linked. She knew how much he loved her sister._ Sister_, she mused. _What a strange thing to say about a demon god like me that I have never met._ Her logs indicated just who that Ifurita was._ She was created while I was sealed for the first time. The second most powerful of all our sisters. When I was unsealed they had already buried her at the Island of Memnox, which was later became known as the forbidden island. Who knows what other things would await there.._  
She entertained the notion to go there but dismissed it quickly. Not yet. And not alone. There were some places that were dangerous even for demon gods and other places that were dangerous **only **for demon gods.

She had told Makoto that she wanted to stay at the forest groove, both because of the memory of Yuba and because there was still hidden technology that could be exploited by people like Jinnai. But she understood now that she could not stay here forever._ Before Yuba, I would have done that. But now I am free. I have to remind that to myself. I cannot have his gift wasted._

She thought about what Makoto had said to her. "You will always be welcome among as. We can always accept you as a friend." Then her resolve almost faltered. She felt the need to talk to somebody. To be with somebody. _No_, she decided, _I could go there and learn to live with them and become their friend. I could possibly even help Makoto to bring her back. But I can't do that. I can't go to them before her. I had my chance to live as a human. When she comes back –and I know he can do it – and if see accepts me, I might try to live with them. But not now. Not yet._

Suddenly her Voices, former masters and now advisors, alerted her **#activity confirmed at sector 551A#** . The place where the Trigger of destruction have crashed. She had a good idea who that was and resisted the urge to just go there and kill him.

_The Trigger cannot be assembled by the pieces. Half of it was organic, like myself. And now it has no brain; Kalia is dead. But there are some things that can be salvaged. If he becomes dangerous for El hazard again I will kill him. I just hope not to meet him before that time.._

And then she had an idea. _I can't live with them yet, but that doesn't mean I can't help him fulfill his dream; and her dream. I know many things about the Eye of god. And I now know what to do._  
She flew at high speed towards her home.  
She finally had something useful to do.

* * *

The library of Roshtaria was a large building by its on right. But being integrated in the Floristica palace complex meant that it seemed pretty mundane. Until you walked in. The building was a twenty stories high spire. The last ten were dedicated to research, or at least used to. For now there weren't enough researchers to even remotely fill the first floor. Though most of the palace had been reconstructed after the holy wars, this building have survived as a reminder of what was lost due to the wars. Most of the equipment in the last ten floors was now either destroyed or had its purpose forgotten.

And the ten first floors were full of knowledge. Books, scrolls and even remains of the old El hazard computers, though none of them was functional anymore. At the first floor there were three main doors. One that led to the rest of the palace, one that led to the royal academy and one that was connected to Dr. Schtalubaugh's small laboratory.

When he had first told Makoto and Fujisawa he had searched all of the library he was of course lying, showing them only his own library, which was fairly big but nothing compared to the real thing and wanting, under Rune Venus's order, to keep them in El hazard so that Makoto could pose as princess Fatora. It would take somebody many years just to read the titles of all those pieces on knowledge. Not that there were many willing to do that. People regarded ancient knowledge a cursed thing, something better avoided. Few, mostly students of the royal academy ever came here. And of course Makoto.

They looked around helplessly. The floors were huge by any standards and there were bookcases not only on the walls but in the middle of the circular chamber as well. It would take them five full minutes to run around each floor. One could certainly get lost and starve in here.

And worst of all, for at least six thousand years nobody has bothered to sort the books into categories.  
It would take them long to find him, but Nanami remembered where he was last time.

_We might as well start looking him from there she thought.

* * *

_

Afura Mann was considered by many a great scholar. It was know that she maintained a large library at Muldoon temple, her formal residence, and that she had strive to reinforce the Wind shrine's library as well. But it was a fact she was young. She had acquired her station inside the Holy order fairly recently, mere weeks before Shayla who was also a year older than her. And of course, though she had heard about the royal library, she had spend her life cooped up at the Holy order's seminary.

The first time she visited the library was just after the Bugrom war, when everybody was allowed a brief opportunity to relax. Her first thought was_ Gods, I'm in Heaven._  
After that she developed a habit of walking randomly inside the library, picking whatever book she found interesting.

And then she saw him. Makoto was sitting on a simple wooden chair in front of an ornament table crammed with great books, opened scrolls and weird small artifacts of all shapes and sizes.  
" Good morning Makoto" she greeted him.  
Though he seemed really absorbed in what he did, he responded immediately.  
"Good morning Afura" he regarded her for a while "Say, are you busy right now? I could use some help here"  
"Well I still hadn't found anything interesting so I might as well help you out. But remember; I might be able to unseal the Eye but I know few things about it."  
"I really wanted to ask you about the Lamp of wind" he said, indicating the golden bracelet adorned with a large green orb.

As she raised a brow, he quickly added "I know that the Holy order will want to keep some secrets but I can accept any piece of information you can offer"  
She smiled and said "Of course there are some things that should be kept secret, but you have to know that even though I hold the Lamp of wind I don't know much about it."  
She paused for a while collecting her thoughts.

"First of all you must know this is not the only Lamp of wind, just the most powerful in the order's disposal. There are many lesser Lamps with varying power and shape and the legends talk of power unimaginable for these days. The lesser Lamps are given to simple wind priestesses that are not really capable of open battle and, apart from spiritual guidance, they use their powers to help with everyday problems in all alliance countries and even outside the alliance."

"Is that true for the other two elements as well? And how many Lamps are there?"  
"It is exactly the same for the other two elements. I estimate that now there are about a hundred lesser Lamps for each element"  
"What about the other elements?"

Afura was stunned by his question. Her eyes widened and regarded him uneasily.  
"Are there any references to other elemental Lamps in these books?" she asked, more than a little frustrated.  
"Abundant. And it also says that the same amount of Lamps was constructed for each element."

She slowly started regaining her composure. Then she chuckled. "This library is better than I could ever imagine if one can search randomly and find about so important secrets. And that is indeed one of the most well kept secret of the Holy order. You must keep it a secret Makoto. In all El hazard there are less than twenty people who know that. Not even Rune Venus knows and that must stay as it is. Yes there are other elemental Lamps. I am not sure how many. I positively know about the rock, light, nature and spirit Lamps"

It was Makoto's turn to be stunned. "But why is that a secret? And why wouldn't they use those elements? Not even when the Bugrom threat was so close?"

Afura sighed. "There are many reasons, some of them valid, others just plain tradition trash. The three elements that are now well known are considered the three least destructive. Should a fire priestess go berserk, a water priestess can stop her. But the rock Lamp can control the ground itself, the light Lamp can create far better illusions than the phantom tribe, the nature Lamp can manipulate all life forces and the spirit lamp can see the very soul of people."

"I can see your point" Makoto managed to say "fire, water and wind seem rather harmless in comparison, no offense meant."

Afura smiled again "None taken. But there** are** a few priestesses of those elements. They did help during the Bugrom war, but in subtle ways and surely not decisively. You know that the Holy order is a small country by its own right, that does not belong to the alliance, and the secret of those Lamps is considered a trump card. The holy order is not above the common political paranoia you know. But why are you so interested in the Lamps"

"I am not completely sure about it but it is implied that the Lamps are somehow connected to the eye of God. I know they were being build both before and after it but something changed when the Eye became whole. How do you use the Lamp's power?"

"That is considered a minor secret, but you will find it anyway so I will tell you. Those who are selected to become priestesses posses some natural affinity towards their element. With training we manage to control the elements even without the use of Lamps. But without the lamp we tire quickly and we are not so powerful. The Lamps have two effects: They amplify and focus our power and can produce or absorb large quantities of the element they control."

She could see Makoto was intrigued. Her last phrase has sparked a light in his eyes."could I.." he stammered. She knew what he wanted.  
"It is forbidden to give the Lamp to another" she started. His face fall "but you can touch it while I wear it" she continued.  
"It sounds funny but since now I have never touched an elemental Lamp." he said.

She raised her hand towards him and he placed his hand on the green orb.  
The lines indicating he was greatly using his power appeared on his hand. She was stunned for a second but then thought _The Lamps are also ancient artifacts. What did you expect?_

He closed his eyes and lost touch with reality. For a few seconds nothing happened.  
_Perhaps there was no reason to worry._  
Then she felt a slight breeze.  
She looked at her Lamp and she saw it had started glowing.  
The magnitude of the wind started raising. Some scrolls started to move.  
She tried to remove his hand but he was holding the Lamp with inhuman power.

_He can use the Lamp. He is the first man who can do that since the time of legends. It took me three years to achieve such results from a lesser Lamp. It took him five seconds. I have to stop him. He could kill us both._

She didn't know what would happen if two people used the Lamp at the same time. But some books have already started to fly around them and her Lamp was now like a small sun.  
She closed her eyes and reached for her Lamp. It was much more difficult than usual. She concentrated harder and..

She found herself floating in the air inside a bubble of calmness. It was good she did. Outside the bubble she could see with her bare eyes air streams of unimaginable power. Anything outside the bubble would be ripped into nothingness in an instant. There were no landmarks that she could see and the horizon far away in any direction was a perfect green. Then she looked at herself. A shining golden cord connected her body with a small black dot, almost invisible, placed at the center of the bubble. It was the same feeling as when she unsealed the Eye of god. But both times it was only her astral projection.

She followed with her eyes the second cord that came out from the dot and then she saw him. She instinctively knew he was Makoto but she could not believe it. His image was enchanting. "Ma..Makoto. Where are we?" she managed to stutter. Then she realized that they were trading thoughts instead of words. She felt naked and ashamed but also awed. Makoto smiled and his answer reached her "This is the elemental plain of wind. You are beautiful too, but we have to leave now." He pointed towards the dot, then concentrated…

She realized that she must had lost her senses.  
She opened her eyes and looked at a very concerned face. His face.  
He was relieved to see she was alright "I'm sorry. I forgot how disorientating a spiritual link can be the first time. And at that plain it was two times worse.  
"Makoto I…I could read your thoughts and you mine, I.."  
Makoto covered her mouth "I know. All of us have secrets and dreams that we keep hidden. For a good reason. You don't have to say anything. I should be the one to apologize."  
She quickly regained her composure and thought what she had seen rationally. Then she smiled.  
"I will not regret that experience, though we should not try it again, lest you find another suitor"  
He smiled wearily at that.  
"I always suspected you were just playing dense around Nanami, Shayla and Qwaoor. But you should never try that with the other two priestesses."  
He considered it for a while "They would kidnap me for sure"  
After five full minutes when they finally stopped laughing, Afura became serious again.  
"I know that you have linked with Ifurita four times in total. Was it anything like that?"

He thought about it some time, then answered "The background was a bit more interesting but the experience was ten times greater than that. In the Plain of wind we just saw the astral projection of the other and only some of our thoughts were shared. When I linked with Ifurita, we were inside each other's mind. We could see anything."

Afura just stood there for several minutes watching him. When she finally spoke, her words were just a whisper "Ten times greater…Sweet mother of pearl Makoto. How do you keep your sanity intact, while you have lost her?"  
Makoto just sighed and looked away.

* * *

He was changing.  
He knew he was changing.  
The fact that he could tell was the proof.  
He asked his brothers and sisters about it but they could not understand what he meant.  
It was like his mind was opening. He could grasp the bigger picture now. The change was slow, but he could now feel it. And it felt good. It felt good to be smarter, to detach from the Mind.

He realized he was lost in thought. It had never happened before. He could now understand more of his master's plans. He wondered why did that happen. He was almost six hundred years old, but the change started less than six months ago.

Then it occurred to him. It was the master.  
Of all his brothers and sisters he was the one closer to the master.  
He was learning from him and he was grateful.  
He smiled.  
Well, not exactly smiled, just the Bugrom equivalent.

Katsuo was really happy for himself. Mostly freed from the Hive Mind, he could take the initiative easier.  
The master must have seen it too. Of course he has. He had appointed him responsible for checking the soldiers that moved the pieces of that new big weapon. He was to stop them from either carrying too little weight back to the hive or carrying enough to squash them, should they trip. The master said that soldiers were not to be considered dispensable anymore. For the first time he knew exactly what that meant.

* * *

He was walking inside the library.  
Makoto told him to do whatever he liked while he was working.  
As long as he didn't destroy the books.  
So he did what all of his ancestors could do.  
Ura started looking for mice.  
Well, not exactly mice, just the El hazard equivalent.  
Then he heard voices.  
"Look at those books. They have little dust. We must be near"  
"I have never seen such titles miss Nanami. Dimensional vortexes, The Nanostrings, The flow of time. Why would master Makoto read these books?  
"Shut up Qwaoor. Just search for gaps in the rows of books that have no dust."  
"I found one miss Shayla. It was between the History of the Holy order volume 1 and volume 3. He must have been reading volume 2."

Shayla and Nanami looked at her incredulously.  
"Why would he want to read something like that?" said Shayla  
"Somebody else must have picked it" said Nanami"  
"But the Holy order is a very interesting subject"  
Both Nanami and Shayla said "Shut up, Qwaoor"  
Then Shayla tried to say something else.  
But stopped before she could start.  
Nanami looked at both priestesses.

They both had the same look on their faces.  
Then she felt it.  
A strong wind.  
Both Shayla and Qwaoor sprinted towards the source of wind power. Nanami just followed them.  
They abruptly stopped. At the same time when the wind had stopped.  
"Will you explain to me what all that meant?  
Qwaoor nodded to Shayla.

"Me and Qwaoor both sensed the same thing. An enormous amount of wind power."  
"Could it be Afura?"  
"No, miss Nanami. Miss Afura is really strong, but she could never use such power."  
"So what should we do now?" asked Shayla  
"We have lost the trail of both master Makoto and the wind power"  
Nanami tried to say something but instead she reached down, behind one of the bookcases.  
"I think we found a guide." Said while holding Ura in one hand  
The three girls smiled at the same time.  
Ura gulped. "Makoto kill me now".

* * *

"The council is causing problems master and our people are disorientated."  
"The council. They are fouls. When I became king of our people I diminished the power of the council. What problems do they cause?"  
"They publicly announce that you have erred master. They also will not recognize me as your representative. They might attempt to seize the throne."  
"What impudence. I will have to get out of this bed much quicker than I thought."  
"No master Galus. You should heed the doctor's advice. You were wounded viciously. You cannot survive without those" he indicated the machinery.  
"You are right Nahato. That last failure was mainly because I wouldn't listen to my scientists' advice. We shouldn't have dismissed their warnings. In another month, they could have learned more about the Eye to be able to fully control it. I will always listen carefully to our scientists from now on."  
Nahato could only nod.

"But the problem remains. Maybe we should just kill all the council members before they kill us"  
"I don't think this is prudent, master. The council still has the support of a great portion of our people, and its origins are from the Homeland itself. Some of our people would even surrender to our enemies without the council's hold."  
"That would really be a disaster. Losing them would be bad enough. We can't spare many people. But if they surrender and offer their skills to the alliance, they would be able to track down our spies. I see our people are weak without me."  
"master.."  
"We will have to endure the council's rule for now, at least until I have reasonably recovered. I will not let petty politics to cause our people to lose the path we must walk. The path to the Homeland."

A soft tap was heard on the door. A nurse came in and bowed.  
"Master Nahato, I'm really sorry to intrude but our King should rest now."  
"Go now Nahato. Try to satisfy those fouls. And come back tomorrow. I need to learn more"  
"Yes my master"

* * *

"So Katsuo is doing a wonderful job after all. He learns fast."_ For a Bugrom_  
The messenger bug nodded.  
"Could he estimate how long it will take us?"  
_gruble, chitter, gruble_  
Jinnai's person fell. "Well, with our current numbers it is to be expected"  
He turned to the person sitting on the throne beside him.  
"So it will take you a week to lay the eggs, Queen Diva"  
"Correct lord Jinnai. And then a week for them to hatch and two weeks for our soldiers to reach full growth."  
"Outstanding. This time they won't even get a chance."  
He dismissed the messenger and, after becoming sure nobody other was within earshot, he turned to her again.  
"Diva, I wanted to ask you. You said you could lay a batch of eggs every week. Wouldn't that strain you to much? I mean, I wouldn't want to leave the mighty Bugrom empire without a ruler and…I mean, we could never win against the alliance…"

He barely avoided the slip but Diva was able to figure out what he was about to say.  
_Could it be that the ruthless, egomaniac and valuable Jinnai cares about me and tries to hide it? Perhaps it is time to teach him our history. If he is to continues to pose as the messenger of god, he should learn some more things about our people, before somebody else besides me figures the truth._

She contained her smile and thoughts with a poker face that would fool any, but the most perceptive of gamblers. "Do not worry about me Katsuhiko. I used to do that for many decades without pause a long time ago. Then I was compelled but now I will do it gladly. By the way, I know that as a messenger of god you surely know the story and our Dream, but I just feel the need to tell it again to somebody. Would you forgive my simplemindedness and pretend not to know about it?"

The blood left his face for a second but he quickly regained his composure. " Though I know the story better than anyone alive, I would listen to it again, so that I might see if it has remained intact and untainted throughout the centuries" _That was close but I lucked out. Perhaps god truly is by my side._

"So, the story starts approximately six thousand years ago…"  
He feigned indifference, but he was really curious about what Diva had to say.  
What he heard really took him by surprise…

* * *

"So, sister, is there a specific reason you insist that we prepare in the same room?"  
"Oh, yes there are two very specific reasons why we should do that. First of all, since you, as usual, care not about preparing for the occasion, I should give you some directions about what to say and , most importantly, what not to say."  
"Oh, stop grumbling sis. We both know that you are better than me at this and that you like what you do."

Her sister looked at her sternly, but then smiled "Alright, what you said might be true, but I have cared for you since **that** day and I would like to see you a little more responsible. Especially after what has happened to us recently."  
"I assure you that I will seriously consider the request of my big sister…" _and promptly dismiss it, of course_  
"..but what was the second reason?"

She smiled uncharacteristically. "As you know, the female servants that prepare us were not personally handpicked by you, as the ones in your quarters. For a reason I cannot and do not want to imagine, they collectively threatened to resign from their posts, unless I am with you while they prepare you for the alliance meeting."  
"Ungrateful peasants", whispered Fatora.

"So sister, have you requested the presence of the three great Muldoon priestesses as well" , she asked with a hint of hope.  
"They are, of course, free to attend if they wish, but the only one I invited was Makoto. I fear his presence will be needed, though I loath myself for using him again."  
"**Great**; the alliance's jerks and the wonder boy. It will be a hell of a party."

* * *

She run through the great halls at high speed, frantically avoiding busy servants, honored guests and alliance leaders, desperately looking for someone. All of those people were much taller than her. So, as she took a sharp turn, she failed to notice him. The result was painful for both siblings.  
"Stupid Alielle, watch where you're going, you nearly killed me."  
She held her head to stop the world from spinning and answered.  
"We don't have time Parnasse. We have to find princess Fatora now. She should be preparing already. I fear she might be trying to avoid the meeting."  
"She is already at it, Alielle. I was there just a minute ago."  
"Then I should hurry all the more. There are some really pretty girls at there."  
He hold her as she was about to start running again.  
"Don't bother. I wanted to do the same thing as you, but princess Rune insisted I leave the room."  
She regarded him and both their faces fell. "She is at the same room as princess Rune? Poor princess Fatora. That was the only good thing about that meeting."

"Say, sister?"  
"What?"  
"Do you think I could hook up with princess Rune as you did with princess Fatora?"  
She hit him on the head "Don't be stupid. Why would she choose somebody as you?"  
"Why, is there anyone better than me?"  
"Of course there is. For example… master Makoto. That would be a perfect match. They have much in common, the wedding would hold political power because of his growing legend and he would make a perfect king."  
"He is too young for her." He commented.  
She hit him again "He is surely older than you, you stupid."  
"But it's not fair. He has so many beautiful girls to choose from. And the legend says he is a mighty sorcerer with great power and…"  
The third hit stopped him.  
" I remind you that I was part of that legend you speak about and I know more about him than you ever will. He is no great sorcerer, he would laugh hard at it. And also he has already chosen his girlfriend."  
"He has? Who?"  
"Ifurita, of course. Really, how slow can some people be"  
Parnasse gasped. "The fearsome demon god?"  
"You really know nothing, do you?"  
"Well I was at the monastery that time, doing chores. That was what I heard."  
"Lucky you. So many girls around."  
"Nah, they had already figured me out. Anyway, shouldn't we tell sisters Nanami, Shayla and Qwaoor?"  
"The first two already know. They were in it too and if you value your health you will tell them nothing. And telling Qwaoor would change nothing."  
"Is he such a great guy? I should learn some things from him."  
"You could surely use that. And yes he** is** a great guy."  
"Alielle not you too."  
She just smiled. And hit him again.

* * *

After a while she spoke again.  
"So have you learned anything new?"  
"Yes, I found many things but I'm not sure if they will help me."  
"If nothing else I would like to know more about my Lamp."  
"Well, I own you at least that. As you well know it is impossible to create something from nothing."  
She interrupted him. "How about our universe?"  
"There are many theories about that in both our worlds. It may has been an exception, maybe there was something else before that or maybe it was just god. What I really meant was that **we** can't create something from nothing. So the Lamps maintain a link to their respective plains."  
"You mean, every time I use my Lamp, I open a doorway to the elemental Plain of wind we saw?"  
"Well not exactly. The link, which is also called a wormhole, is always hooked up on your Lamp. What you do is widen it enough so that energy and matter can pass through it."  
"Wouldn't that cause undesired effects? Like making the wormhole too wide or sucking everything around me, including myself, in it?"  
"I guess there are safety measurements that only allow certain forms of matter and energy to pass through the portal."  
"So how came our astral projections went through it? It has certainly never happened to me before."  
"You forget about my ability. I can partly control ancient artifact and your Lamp is surely one."

"I believe it was constructed more recently than you imagine. You might not have found it yet, but some Lamps were constructed only a couple of thousand years before instead of ten thousand."  
"Nothing tells us my power has anything to do with age. I have never tried to drive a cruiser for example, but I believe I could control it without learning how to do so, though they are fairly new."  
"Their design is ancient though."  
"Just like the Lamp?"  
"….."  
"well?"  
"Anyway, it would take large amounts of power to create such links. How could something so small do something like that?"  
"Haven't you figured it out yet? All the links are maintained by the eye of God"  
"Impossible"  
"When I touched the Lamp I could see the link. It was much like an astral projection cord."  
"But the Eye was sealed for millennia. And while we were at Cretaria I could use my powers just as well, even though Cretaria's Eye was in pieces."  
"The Eye can manipulate space, time and dimensions, so they hold no power on It. For all we know you should be able to use your Lamp on Earth too. And it didn't really mattered that the It was sealed or disassembled. You don't believe that it hovers like that due to natural causes, do you? As long as It levitates, there are systems that are still active. Fortunately for El hazard I should add. If it were to fall we would be as good as dead."

"The Eye might ignore time but the creators of the first Lamps could not. They shouldn't be able to link them to the Eye if they couldn't know it existed."  
"You have already given an answer to that."  
"I have?"  
"You said that the Lamps have two effects. And I told you this book says that, after the Eye was build, they modified the Lamps. Before the Eye, the Lamps could only control and amplify their users power. But I know that without the Lamp, you cannot summon a gust of wind from nothing. That feature was added after the eye of God."

"Can you prove it?"

"I believe I can. We know Ifurita was sealed before the Eye was completed. When she fought Shayla, she could use her battle aura because she had seen it before. And her aura only requires manipulation of fire, just as you do when you fly. The second time they fought, Shayla hurled two super hot plasma spheres at her, which were obviously summoned from the elemental Plain of fire, very similarly to your sonic slash, or however you wish to call it. If Ifurita knew how to do that we would be dead now. But that was what she used, at a greater scale than Shayla ever could, when we escaped the Bugrom fortress. She had just learned how to do it."

"We were risking our lives and you had already linked with her. Did you really had the presence of mind to make scientific speculations?"  
"yep"

Afura felt devastated, vainly trying to conceal her awe. She played her trump card.  
"So how could Ifurita open a link to the elemental Plain of fire?"  
"What makes you believe she couldn't copy a link towards the Eye? She was surely able to learn how to send me here."  
Afura covered her face with her hands and collapsed on the table. "I yield. You have won. Have mercy. I believe you."

He could only smile wearily.  
After a while she added.  
"You really have an answer for everything, don't you?"  
"Of course not. There are infinite things I don't know."  
"I see. I have to admit it. Miz was right about you. You are the only person who can outwit me in a conversation. Nobody has ever managed that before."  
"Just wait until you meet Ifurita"  
"You are doing that again."  
"Doing what?"

"**Stop it.** You are driving me crazy."  
"What do you mean?"  
Her scream of mental pain was heard in all ten floors of the library.

* * *

Shayla, Nanami and Qwaoor froze on their tracks.  
Shayla looked terrified. "The gates of hell have opened", she gasped.  
Qwaoor was close to tears. "Somboby has suffered a horrible death, miss Shayla."  
They both turned and looked at Nanami.  
There was concern on her face, as well as a hint of recognition.  
"I know that scream. I have heard it before."  
"Last time, the person who did that was my shit brother."  
"It is the scream of a human who tries his best to prove Makoto wrong, when he is obviously right. Makoto loves that kind of thing and would always raise to the challenge. If he forgets himself, he can really drive a person mad."  
Shayla settled a bit. "That was a female voice. Who do we know that would try something like that?"  
Nanami was thoughtful "It must have been a smart person to even attempt something like that."  
"Somebody who really hates to lose." added Shayla.  
They looked at each other and uttered only two words "Shit, Afura".  
Then Nanami urged Ura to hurry.  
"Will miss Afura be alright, miss Nanami?" asked Qwaoor.  
"I really hope so Qwaoor. I really hope so."  
As they ran, Qwaoor prayed.

* * *

They were definitely illusions.  
No one could look so imposing or awe inspiring.  
And there were ten of them.

The room's floor was a huge circle, adorned with thousands of ornate drawings. There were ten pillars, half protruding from the wall, their distance fixed, each depicting a different scene of their history. At the base of each pillar there was a stonework throne, adorned with multicolored glowing orbs; on each throne an omnipotent king.

_The images they have chosen are so much alike_ he thought, as he regarded each of them.

He was standing at the exact center of the room, right in the middle of another pillar made of light, the only light source in the chamber apart from the glowing orbs.  
As he turned to regard the images behind him, absently remembering to assume a properly awed expression to hide his boredom, his face stopped at the single least imposing figure.  
He was the only one of the counselors who has not bothered to hide his true face behind a bravado of light tricks.

Nahato knew of the man. He was a living legend among the tribe. He had never seen him before but Galus have talked about him, perhaps the only member of the council who truly respected, as well as loathing.  
Lord Zenthar was a true mystery for the tribe. Nobody knew how old he was. Phantom tribals had a vastly variable life span. Some of them lived as long as the other humans did. Others, like Galus who was 130 years old, could stay active for as long as five hundred years. But lord Zenthar was truly ancient even by those standards.  
He was part of the council before Galus was born and before any of the other councilors could recall. Nahato had tried to find any information about him and had failed utterly. Even their always accurate data logs told him less than he already knew.  
A little more than a century ago, when lord Galus had recenly become king, he had resigned from his station, a first in phantom tribe society.  
For the past century little was heard about him.  
Then suddenly, after a councilor have perished at the top of the Stairway to the sky, he assumed his station again. Nobody dared to challenge him.  
Nahato knew that Galus was afraid of him. He had a good reason to. Though lord Zenthar has not yet spoken against him, it was common knowledge he was a pacifist and there were several tribesmen who would support him.

An amplified voice interrupted his thoughts.  
"Nahato of uncertain lineage, honored member of the Phantom tribe of exiles. We requested your presence and you have satisfied us."  
_Like I could have done otherwise_. He really hated to be reminded of the fact that he was an orphan, being abandoned by birth. Fortunately the heads of the tribe were chosen through criteria of ability instead of lineage.

"Perhaps we shall trust you as an envoy to our wounded king, so that he might explain his actions."  
"Though if we suspect you lie, your life shall be forfeit."  
"We bare no ill will towards you."  
"We of course respect the edicts of the king of shadows."  
"But we have the burden of our people's wellbeing to consider."  
"The motives of our king where hidden from us till the very end."  
"And the failure that followed the crash of his plans."  
"We need to judge those plans"  
"And to see their accordance to our people's benefit."

_They are talking synchronized. They must have spend at least a day preparing for that little collective speech._

Nahato was not really afraid of them, just frustrated and angered. He was afraid of one person though, although he would never accept it. Lord Zenthar was the only councilor that hasn't yet uttered a word.

_The fools were too afraid of him to invite him into their cute act._

It is wise to be afraid of what you cannot comprehend. Especially if your life is at stake.  
"You shall now answer our questions."  
"Until we say so."

The inquiry lasted for many hours. Nahato tried and succeded to hide the most fine parts of the operations that could condemn him and his master. _They really knew nothing about the master's plans._  
He knew that it was almost over and allowed himself to drop his guard a little. Big mistake.

Suddenly all the room went silent. He tuned and saw the reason. Lord Zenthar who had said nothing before that time, was now standing, informally but effectively stating his intention to speak.

"Nahato" no titles, no preludes. Highly unusual.  
"Now that it seems my fellow councilors have learned what they may, I would like to ask you a single simple question about the plans of Galus."

Nahato was dumbfound._ No king Galus, just Galus. No hefty titles, just personal reference, totally ignoring the rest of the council, mocking even his own station. And nobody will dare talk against him, though he just obviously broke half the council's formal rules. Just who is this man?_

Lord Zenthar continued.  
"On your opinion, would Galus' plan benefit our people, had it been successful?"

Nahato found himself severely overmatched. That was the last question he could ever expect from the councilors. Lord Galus had told him what were the potential questions that the other councilors might ask. All of them were on the spot. Except this one. Bypassing the council rules was highly unusual but asking him, an envoy, his personal opinion about something like that was truly unheard of. And he didn't just required a yes or no answer. He wanted him to explain what he believed. His sight drifted to the grandiose images of the other councilors. With little effort his eyes pierced the cheap façade and he saw the faces under the masks. Mirrors of his own stunned expression. He heard again what his master have told him this morning "For killing **for** the Homeland is still a crime **at** the Homeland ". He looked at Lord Zenthar again. And saw something else really unsettling.

Lord Zenthar did not try to hide his emotions.  
He was smiling.  
A serene smile that lacked malice.  
Nahato felt very sick.

* * *

They found them into a very peculiar position.  
She was leaning on the table, her face hidden, apparently sobbing.  
He was tapping his hand on her back in a flimsy attempt to console her. A weird mix of concern and amusement was etched on his face.  
Nanami, Shayla and Qwaoor stood there for a moment, trying to find something to say.  
The silence was broken by the most unlikely of spectators.  
"Afura, alright?" asked Ura as he walked by his master.  
Makoto looked at him, then at the girls. And sighed. "Maybe I overdid it a little, but she asked for it."  
"Makoto you are so mean" said Nanami.  
"Will she be alright, master Makoto?" asked Qwaoor, her concern obvious.  
"It will take her a few days, but Afura has endured much more than that."

"Well nothing exiting has happened to you since Cretaria, bookworm. You might as well thank Makoto for making your life more interesting."  
Afura turned and looked her.  
Shayla could see that she was not only sobbing. He was laughing at the same time.  
"You will never learn how true you are Sparky" she managed to say.  
Shayla regarded her one more time and turned to Makoto.  
"Could you teach me how to do that. It is really interesting."

Makoto changed the subject quickly. It wouldn't do for Shayla to learn about the link.  
"So why were all three of you looking for me?"  
Nanami spoke this time. "While you were busy busting poor Afura's mind, we were looking for your sorry butt all over this bookmaze for the last two hours. It seems that Rune has sent you a message but forgot how difficult you are to spot. That poor messenger could never have reached you within the year."

Makoto took the message and read the invitation. Then he went to the table and started to hastily pack his notes.  
Nanami, Shayla and Qwaoor read the message after him.  
"Makoto, would you think we can attend too?" asked Nanami.  
"It would be great" said Shayla.  
"An honor to accompany you, master Makoto" added Qwaoor.  
"Well, I don't think Rune would object, but it is not such a good idea"  
"Why not?"  
"Well think about it. Fatora will be there too." all horny after what I proposed to those poor servants. She would kill me if she knew.  
"And, of course Alielle and Parnasse will wait just outside."

Nanami and Shayla looked at each other. And their expression was the same.  
"It would be wonderful to see them again, right?" answered Qwaoor.  
"Qwaoor, I just remembered I have a certain serious work to do at the restaurant and I really need your help. Come"  
"And somebody has to take care of Afura" added Shayla.

"Well I have to get ready. I am really late. Qwaoor, please do help Nanami, Ura help them find their way out of here. I wouldn't want them to starve trying to find it themselves. Shayla, when Afura is better she can help you find the way out too. See ya" A he sprinted towards the exist as fast as he could.

"He really has great leadership skills, when he wants to." Commented Shayla.  
"Indeed" said Nanami"  
"Master Makoto is really wonderful isn't he?"  
"Indeed"  
Shayla and Nanami raised a brow, looked at each other and turned to regard Afura.  
She ignored them.

"We all have serious work to do" she said as she left, pulling Qwaoor with her and urging Ura to lead.  
Shayla looked at the table and gasped. She read the title of the first book on the table.  
The History of the Holy order, volume 2.

_I almost made a fool of myself in front of Qwaoor_

"So, bookworm, what did Makoto do to you."  
It was obvious that Afura still wasn't herself, but Shayla never expected the answer.  
"Shayla, I know you love him, I do too. But he is too dangerous for you. And for me too. He could destroy a person with happiness. I have seen that. Stay away from him. It is Her he must have. Only She has a chance."  
Shayla stared at her friend for a long time . Then she spoke.  
"The only two reasons you are still alive, bookworm, is because you obviously have no idea what you are saying and because, if I roasted you here and something happened to the books, Makoto would roast me himself."  
"Sparky, the world is so big, infinite, and we are so small, naked."  
"Afura, truly. Are you high on something?"  
"whimper"

* * *

"We cannot spare so much." he shouted.  
"Of course you can. Our sources said so."  
"Well you sources are wrong."  
"They are accurate enough."  
"Are you trying to tell me that your spies have infiltrated my country?"  
"You were the one who have proposed to make peace with the Phantom tribe. Perhaps you have recruited them as well."  
"How could you insult me and my country like that."  
"Perhaps you knew what was going on. Your country suffered no significant damage from the Eye or the Bugrom."  
"So we must pay for all your damages?"  
The bantering continued on such basis and soon other leaders joined the fray.

_At least they remain almost civil , she thought._  
She could then have immediately walked in the room. Under her gaze they would surely stop shouting.  
She heard a deep sigh from behind her. She turned and saw him. Complete with formal dressing.  
"Makoto, I am relieved you came."  
"The message found me only half an hour ago, lady Rune but I managed. And a good thing I did, I'm afraid"  
"I hate myself for using you again Makoto. I want to consider myself your friend, but I am horrible at it."  
He promptly dismissed her worries.  
"You do what you must, lady Rune, and I really wish to help my second home at such trying times."  
"You don't have to cheer me up Makoto"  
"Of course not. I don't have anything to gain. Shall we?"

The voices were louder now. But promptly stopped as the two princesses walked in the room. Some leaders were about to start again, Princesses or no princesses. But they stopped before they could start, for a third figure came into the room and went to sit next to Londs an Dr. Schtalubaugh.  
Rune was inwardly amused when she caught up with the whispers.  
"The great sorcerer" "The demon tamer" "The Bugrom war hero" "…stronger than the Eye…"  
"…savior…".

_I was right this time. Now we can speak rationally._  
She looked at her sister that was barely managing to contain her laughter.  
She closed her eyes for a second and then started.

"As you all know we have survived the trials of our enemies and have prevailed. Many things were lost and now, after the celebration, it is time for us to start rebuilding. I understand there are quarrels between us, but this is natural, as we have never faced such crisis. I want to believe that this meeting will resolve most of the matters at hand. So without further delay I want to hear the reasons of dissident."

_The trip to Cretaria must have benefited her, but she also looks sterner, I wonder.._ Makoto left it at that and concentrated in what the leaders said. Most of them glanced at him at least twice.

* * *

"How could you manage to answer such a question" he demanded.  
"As best as I could master, but not good enough. The other counselors were struck dump and wouldn't say anything. I..I have failed you master."

Galus looked at him and said. "Don't worry about it. The fact that we are still alive means the council has not yet decided. You did a far better job than I thought you could, but that old fossil is impossible to be tricked like the other fouls. He has changed little from the old times. He almost had me thrown out of station again a century ago."

"But why did he quit then. And why is he back again? Have you found a way to blackmail him, master?"

Galus managed to smile at the notion. "It would take me the rest of my life to find a way to effectively blackmail him. He had me so badly cornered then that, even when he disappeared, I barely managed to keep the throne. And I don't pretend to know what he thinks. Though I should know better than most. Before I become king and before I forsook him, I had been his best student. But I thought him a fool and left."

Nahato stood there for a long time, staring at him, his face blank, not having anything to say.  
"Don't think about it now. The day is almost over and you have done a great job. You have completely fooled those stupid ones, and almost kept your wits against your master's teacher. I'm really proud for you. Now…come closer..."

* * *

Rune Venus could be a formidable political opponent.  
She could resolve most political crisis before the breach in the alliance became too wide.  
And the trip to Cretaria, though it had hurt her, it had also given her reserves of power.

But after four hours of constant debates with hardly any pause, a rude remark from a leader caused anything she had achieved till then to crumble like a tower of cards. It left the alliance closer to civil war that it was for the past few centuries. The countries that were mostly damaged during the Bugrom war demanded a highly extravagant amount of all kinds of help. Better prices for their merchants, free food for their people, cheap building materials and so many other things. The countries who were mostly undamaged naturally denied to pay such a heavy toll and then, out of spite, denied to offer anything.

She started to despair. She had temporary lost the trump card of Roshtaria that held the alliance intact since its creation. Even the least intelligent leader in this room understood that the Eye of god could not and would not be deployed again any time soon. The scientists could not even begin to figure out how to restore the Stairway to the sky after the Phantom tribe's sabotage and with both the Phantom tribe and the Bugrom regarded dead and buried, the ancient loathing that lied dormant between the allied nations, has started to arise.

She thought that she could still save face by calling it a night. A one day pause could work wonders to calm down these leaders and make them think rationally. She thought of asking Makoto to say something, but she couldn't. Without his presence here today it would have been impossible to avoid open conflict, but even his influence was starting to wane, as they started to consider him more like a part of the background.

But she couldn't formally ask him to say something, and her maintaining the formality might as well be the last safety measure that hold this meeting together.

_Well, I will abolish this meeting before something worse can-._  
She froze as she noticed movement by her side.  
_Oh, no. Not that. Anything but that._

It had already happened before once.  
It had been a disaster, turning a perfectly normal meeting to a shouting contest.  
Now it would start a war.  
Princess Fatora had never attended her diplomacy lessons.  
And now she was standing, exercising her royal privilege to disrupt any conversation and speak her mind.

"Shut up all of you. We are here to solve the problem not to satisfy your appetites. You can't call yourselves leaders by shouting like that."

_Already four mistakes. She insulted them, their manners, their station and made herself a fool with three sentences. Gods, make her stop now._

The leaders were stunned for only a second.  
Then they all started shouting together.  
She heard them talk about war, canceling the alliance and they were ready to start brawling.  
Fatora started to say something else, but she was simply overwhelmed and was forced to sit down.

_This is it. Only a miracle can save us now._  
Then she heard a loud voice.  
Louder than any other voice in the room.  
At first she couldn't recognize it.  
But it was simply because she had never heard him shouting like that.

"Enough "  
Everybody turned to regard the source of that unfamiliar voice.  
They all froze as they saw the usually timid Makoto standing up, his face a mask of anger, his eyes glazed, his body glowing weirdly.  
They said nothing but Rune could sense their fear. The voice was louder than any man should have been able to produce, carrying a bizarre echo. And the otherworldly glow grew stronger.  
They now saw neither the timid boy who had impersonated princess Fatora nor the passive spectator he had become the last hours.  
They now saw the mighty, invincible sorcerer of legend, the tamer of horrors untold, the one who offered to save the princess, infiltrated the enemy's fortress and came back without a scratch, bringing with him both the princess and the legendary demon god.  
After a period of silence he spoke again, his voice quieter but not less inhuman to their ears.

"I have heard enough. You should all be ashamed of yourselves. This might not be my world, but I have come to accept it as my own. I just can't stand all of you being ready to destroy what all your ancestor built millennia ago and for a good reason. Half of you demand things that would bring the whole alliance to its knees, letting ambition rule over common sense, just as the leader of the Bugrom did. And the other half want to give nothing to those who suffered. Even though without them resisting, your kingdoms would be demolished. Without considering the refugees who will flood to your countries. You will prove that you care about nothing else than yourselves, exactly as the Phantom tribe leaders did, if you refuse to help. And do not consider your enemies defeated. The Bugrom general is still alive and in charge. And we have never seen the Phantom tribe king dying. I pledge myself to serve the kingdom of Roshtaria and the alliance. Even though the Stairway to the sky is **temporary** unusable, I will personally oversee its restoration, at the leave of her Majesty Rune Venus. And if by ill luck we have need of the Eye again, I have the power to** personally** unseal It and control It without the Stairway."

He bowed deeply towards Rune, his mystical aura disappeared and he sat down defiantly.  
Rune wanted to say something but all she could do was keep herself straight.

An hour later the meeting ended. The act that was signed by all alliance members was ten times better than what she and her advisors could ever hope for. Two countries that where reluctant, where simply overwhelmed by all the others and complied. The alliance came out from this most difficult occasion stronger than ever.

_All thanks to a stranger, who covered the sand castle with pure steel.  
A stranger who has saved this world thrice._  
Rune could finally relax, if only a little.

* * *

They entered the room at the same time, each returning from a different direction, and found the food served.

"Good evening miss Shayla. Have you been training again?"  
"Yes Qwaoor, blowing rocks as usual. It is so quiet around here that our skills might start weakening if we do nothing."  
"You are right, miss Shayla. After I finished helping miss Nanami, I tried to joggle some knives and it was difficult at first."

Shayla knew that all priestesses were taught some basic combat and agility skills, apart from control of their chosen element. Knife joggling was Shayla's favorite, but the thought of Qwaoor doing something like that just seemed wrong to her.  
"How many can you juggle?" she asked challengingly.  
"Oh not so many. A year ago I could do it easily with twelve, but I now only managed ten."  
The only thing Shayla could do was try not to gasp. She had been holding the joggling record in her class. Nine knives maximum, the same as Afura.

She quickly changed subject.  
"How is Afura?"  
"She seems to be better, miss Shayla. She has already eaten and is now sleeping."  
"Any ideas what happened to her?"  
"Wasn't she frustrated by master Makoto?"  
"I am sure something else happened. She was really not herself. And how do you explain the massive wind power we felt. And if what you said about the book he was reading was correct, he must have learned things about the Lamps"  
"Well he could have used miss Afura's Lamp"  
"Do you really believe that Qwaoor? Men cannot use the Lamps and even if he could it would take him much time."  
"What about master Makoto's ability miss Shayla?"  
"What about it?"  
"Can't he control ancient artifacts?"  
"Yes… he can"  
"Isn't that what our Lamps truly are?"  
"Afura would never give him her Lamp."  
"But he would only have to touch it."  
"That does not explain why she was such a wreck afterwards."  
"Maybe they used it at the same time?"  
Shayla stopped and regarded Qwaoor. "Qwaoor you are a genius."  
"Not at all miss Shayla. Master Makoto and miss Afura are the geniuses here."  
"Oh shut up Qwaoor I want to think."  
"Sorry, miss Shayla, goodnight."

* * *

Almost everyone left the council chamber in good spirits, happy for having made the best choice for their countries.  
Rune nodded to Londs, Dr. Schtalubaugh and her servants to leave the room. Princess Fatora sprinted outside, before anyone could tell her anything.

When Rune and Makoto were alone, she spoke.  
"You have saved this world for a third time Makoto. You are really a hero."  
He seemed himself again, timid and easygoing.  
"I was so scared I could hardly talk. And it wasn't really much. I just caught princess Fatora's slip."  
Rune's face hardened. "She and I are going to have a conversation today"  
"Please lady Rune, it wasn't her fault. Don't punish her."  
"Only because you ask it Makoto and only because you saved the day."

_Great,_ thought Fatora, who was eavesdropping from behind the door. _Now I own the wonder boy another favor_

"And Makoto. I have asked you to simply call me Rune when not in a formal meeting. I now demand it or I will start calling you** great sorcerer** Makoto."  
He smiled at that "Alright Rune, point taken."  
"But how did you do that special effect? I was really afraid at first."  
He chuckled and produced a tiny device from his pocket.  
"We have something like that on Earth too. It is a voice amplifier I found some time ago. And the light was just me using my power on it. I normally suppress the light, but it seemed fitting."  
She took the device and looked at it with awe. "Simply incredible"  
"Just a minor trick. Couldn't even say if it would work."  
"What you told them was even better. How could you find all those arguments and diligently banish every reason they had not to cooperate? I couldn't do it myself."  
"You should thank Mr Fujisawa for that. He taught me all I know about Earthen history. El hazard is in a different dimension but the politics and power games are similar.  
"What you said about the Eye is very dangerous for you, though you cunningly promised them nothing. But can you really control it?"  
"I believe I can, but it could be risky. But I have really researched about the Eye lately."

"Makoto, this is a personal question, but do you really love Ifurita so much, as some rumors say?"  
He smiled and closed his eyes wearily. "She is now alone and lost. The only thing I now want is to bring her back and spent the rest of my life with her."  
"I know how it feels to not be able to reach the one you love. And I know you can make it."

He eyed her concerned. "Rune, if you don't want to talk about it I won't press you, but, did something happened while you were in Cretaria?"  
It was to much for one day, even for her.  
The proud and mighty leader revealed her true self.  
She collapsed sobbing on him and told him everything.

He heard her carefully and then talked.  
"Rune, you should have told somebody earlier. Do not forsaken that part of yourself. And do not lose hope. I might be able to bring him here as well. Or sent you there."  
"But my kingdom? My people?" she asked desperately.  
"When I was in Cretaria I had to make a very… painful decision. That entity that had sent us there said he could sent me back to my world, to where Ifurita was waiting. If I would chose that, all you, my friends and all Cretaria would be destroyed. I want to believe I made the right decision. But it only postponed our reunion. If I had to choose between her and any number of universes I would still choose her."

It took her a while to register the gravity of his words.  
"Thank you Makoto. For everything. Though I don't know how to even start repaying you."  
He smiled, stood up, bowed and left the chamber saying "No need. I only do what anyone would."

Almost immediately Londs and Dr. Schtalubaugh entered.  
"He really saved us there. I don't want to imagine what would have happened without him." said Londs.  
Rune nodded.  
Then the Doctor started hesitantly "It is not my place to say it but I think he would make a wonderful king"  
Rune laughed at the notion. "If I were six years younger I would certainly think about it."  
"What about princess Fatora? Just think of a bunch of little Fatoras and Makotos running in the palace."  
All three of them lost it.

_You are dead doc. Just wait till I catch you_ thought Fatora fuming.

After a while Rune regained her composure. "I would still try it but the competition is really harsh and he has already chosen. I just wish we could do something more to help him"

_Same here, I don't like to own so much to a man._

Then, as they approached the door, Fatora hid behind the curtains.  
_When Alielle learns about Rune's farmboy she will surely flip._

Everybody left the room. When he was sure that nobody would return, Lord Zenthar became visible.  
_They are remarkable. They remind me so much of the Homeland. That young lad was the one named Makoto. Smart guy. And powerfully driven. He could help me with what I must do. But I have to find a way to approach him. That imbecile Galus has turned us from mystery shadows to vicious enemies in their eyes._

He sighed, closed his eyes and easily teleported outside Floristica.

* * *

_That was a really big day, _thought Makoto as he returned back home.

He stopped while crossing the garden and stared at the Eye.

_I believe I have done some progress today. Poor Afura._

"Master Makoto!!"  
"Hi Alielle. Is there a problem?"  
"No it is just that princess Fatora wanted to-."  
"Enough Alielle. Hi there Makoto. I wanted to…"  
"Yes?"  
"She just wants to-"  
"Shut up Alielle. I wanted to thank you for saving me."  
Alielle jabbed her.  
"Ok ok , all five times. Or was it six? Anyway if there is anything within my power I can do, just ask."  
He was about to just thank her, but then he thought something.  
"I believe you can both help me with something" he said smiling.  
Fatora turned to a very surprised Alielle.  
"You told me it would cost me nothing"  
"Just hear what I thought. I believe it will benefit you too" He chuckled and explained his idea.  
After a while Fatora's and Alielle's faces where beaming.  
"That would be a favor for me rather than you. When do we start?" said Fatora.  
"A perfect plan, master Makoto. Shall we start now?" asked Alielle.  
"No, but tomorrow will be fine. If we do that an hour every day, we will be both ready in a month."  
"You know something. You are not so bad after all. For a guy."

_If the girls find out, I'm gonna die,_ thought Makoto as he entered his house.

* * *

Well it was a bit long for a prologue but I guess it's okay. It is just the alpha version and there must be many mistakes I have missed. Some of the character's parts were a bit short, but I tried to promote those that were a bit swallow in the anime, like Rune and Afura.

It is really difficult to write anything about the first Ifurita on Earth (for reasons see the Earth chap 1 funfiction. Simply unreachable) , so I have to stick with the second one (for now).

Continuing this piece of s…(omething) depends on many things, such as your answers, the way I will sleep tonight, my free time, the voices in my head, etc.

The title is crappy but I couldn't think of anything better.


	2. The road and the Zenmai

The wanderer's Path  
chapter 2: The road and the Zenmai 

Based on El Hazard OVA's, tv2.  
Version 1.1.0  
PG-13.

This is my first attempt to write a fanfiction based of anything and I cannot promise I will ever be able to finish it. El hazard belongs to Pioneer as do most of the characters included in this fanfiction. I want to apologize in advance for borrowing (m)any ideas from other people who write El hazard fanfiction and whose skill I can never hope to achieve. Also you have to know that English is not my native language. If I used my native language it would be Greek to you. Literally. So I really need a second opinion (and a third, and a fourth..) as well as any C&C you can spare. My e-mail address is: .

People on the Net argue about Ura's gender but if you look carefully the OVA 1's episode number 4, just after Ifurita blasts Ura, it is obvious it is male. I will use the names from the subtitled Japanese version so, for example, Groucho's name will be Katsuo.  
Due to problems with uploading some symbols, _italics_ are for thought, **bolds** for emphasis and **#bolds#** for "machine language"

Warning: In this chapter there is a certain 4 letters word that starts with F… You have been warned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

_"People in the future will regard us  
lunatics because of what we have created.  
Perhaps they are right, but I truly hope they  
never find out how much potential we have locked or hidden."_

Unknown scientist journal, pre Holy wars.

* * *

_Last month was really a full one_ , he thought, as he made some more adjustments.  
He turned to one of the scientists "Connect circuit #GR23 at the third output and feed it some more power"  
"What channel should I use my lord?"  
He closed his eyes and concentrated "Try number sixty-five" he answered after a while.  
"Lord, they have arrived"  
"Right on time. Tell them to come up here. We are ready to try it."  
He turned to a green clad figure near him.  
"Afura, I really appreciate that you suppress the wind currents up here, but you should conserve your strength."  
"Makoto, I have been doing this for the past three weeks. It is nothing for me, but it wouldn't do for you to catch a cold. The air on the Stairway's top is cold at any season."  
"You mean, I have no time to catch a cold." 

A young technician, who had just finished his work, stepped into the conversation.  
"All set, my lord. I don't know what we would have done without your help."  
"You would have done just great. I only gave you a hand here. And I have told all of you to stop calling me** lord** . We are just partners."  
" Oh, stop being so modest Makoto. All this is primary your achievement."  
"True indeed, lady Afura. For all we tried, we did less progress in six months that master Makoto did in six hours. We were really helpless before him"  
"Whatever", He resigned.

"Look, they are here already."  
The energy elevator reached the top, bringing a really dignified crowd.  
The scientist stopped working and turned to bow to the two princesses of Roshtaria, the other two priestesses of Muldoon, lord and lady Fujisawa, lady Nanami and lady Alielle.  
All of them were stunned to see the top of the Stairway to the sky.  
The smooth, ancient, ornate tiles were removed in many places, revealing what seemed to be alien technology. Thousands of wires, multicolored orbs, complicated circuits and other, less recognizable components were exposed almost everywhere, leaving only narrow paths of tiles.

Shayla was the first to speak.  
"You have been really busy all that time" , she gasped.  
Makoto smiled "I know it looks like a sorry mess right now, but we have almost finished. If today's experiment is successful, it will be as good as new in two short days."  
It was Rune's turn to speak "So what do you require of us"  
"The priestesses will unseal the Eye, you will fire a shot and then they will reseal it."

Everybody remained speechless. Only Afura, who knew what he meant, smiled.  
"Of course" he added after a while, "nothing of those things will actually happen. It will just be an emulation."  
Everybody visibly relaxed, but also became curious.  
"But first, I should explain what exactly happened here. First of all, I am now sure that the Stairway to the sky was build centuries after the Eye, possibly after the holy war. If its complexity was anywhere near the Eye's, neither would we be able to fix it in less than ten years, nor would the Phantom tribe be able to sabotage it in less than a century. Fortunately it was comparatively simple."  
Everybody looked around in mutual disbelief. Even if what they saw was the only machinery of the Stairway -and nobody believed that- it was still nowhere near their definition of "simple".  
He continued, ignoring their gazes. "A week ago I went to the Eye and temporary disabled its link with the Stairway. The Eye will not be able to listen the commands, but we will." He indicated a complex artifact, that was the size of a man and obviously not part of the Stairway's systems, though it was connected to them.  
"This is really just an emulation, to see if the orders that are sent to the Eye are correct. And I will emulate the Eye's feedback."  
"So it will be safe, master Makoto?" asked Qwaoor.  
"There are going to be some serious special effects, but it will be safe"  
"So let's get to it then" added Shayla."

At the edge of one of the Stairway's sides, they had attached a metal platform. It seemed about to topple and throw everything on it to oblivion, but, in the past weeks, it had supported tones of weight. Makoto leaded everybody, except the three priestesses, on the platform, so that they wouldn't disrupt the unsealing. There, there was a long desk, with many seats and much equipment on it. The scientists sat behind the desk, their eyes set on the dials before them.

After making sure everything was ready, Makoto sat in the middle of the desk put his hand on an obsidian sphere-like object and motioned them to begin.  
The priestesses took their positions and the podiums heard their call and ascended to link with their hands, glowing ominously.  
The floor of the Stairway followed, a disk of concentrated light rapidly developing on it. The exposed systems emitted a low, threatening hum and came to life, each fulfilling its designated function.  
The antennae at the sides of the Stairway reveled themselves and power surged through them.  
Between two of the antennae, the crowd gasped, and considered whether their chances of survival were greater if they just jumped off the edge, but, fortunately, they felt nothing more than a slight tingle, though they had difficulty keeping their eyes exposed to the strong light.  
Makoto waited for some seconds and then he linked with the sphere under his hand, mentally reading the messages the Stairway was sending to the oblivious Eye and compiling a proper response.  
Rings of energy appeared around the top of the Stairway, as it concentrated vast amounts of power, and then a blinding pillar of light and energy shot upwards, creating a halo of pitch black clouds around where the Eye was supposed to be.  
A storm raged for a few seconds, soaking everyone and everything within a large radius.  
Then, after a flash that temporary impaired everybody's vision, the storm abruptly ended and the sky cleared, the only clue that revealed what had happened, a faint ring of faraway clouds.  
As the control podiums retreated, everybody looked anxiously at the only person who stayed calm throughout the whole event.  
He remained in a trance for a while longer, then opened his eyes and smiled. "A complete success" he said, answering the unasked question. "After we rest a little, and if you are ready, we can proceed to the next phase, the firing."

Fatora looked at him and said "Is this storm produced every time we unseal the Eye?  
"Yes" , he answered, "It serves two purposes. To produce the necessary awe that such an action should involve and to clean the outer surfaces of the Eye. Some millennia of dirt might cause slight malfunctioning."  
"You mean you knew that would happen?"  
"Yes, why?"  
"By the gods, wonder boy, couldn't you have set a tent or something? We are soaked to the bone."  
"I could, but I wouldn't recommend it."  
"And why is that?"  
"It could attract thunders and we are standing on a huge semi- metal pillar already."  
"Oh, well. Next time you should warn us, or I'll kill you myself."  
"Point taken your Majesty" he said and bowed.  
"Shut the hell up, already."

* * *

That was the best way to ruin his mirth.  
His spies told him some vague rumors about what was going on the top of the Stairway the last three weeks.  
But the intelligence was far from perfect.  
For two reasons.  
He didn't want to reveal his presence.  
And his spies were severely dump. 

However, learning the Stairway was activated and seeing the special effects show again, were a mighty blow to his till-then-foolproof plans.  
But after a while he was elated.  
"The Eye will not respond to the call" he happily exclaimed.  
Diva followed his gaze and understood what he meant.  
"It remains to its former position, lord Jinnai. We have lucked out this time."  
They watched for a while longer, and saw the pillar of light reaching for the Eye another two times and missing hopelessly. They failed to see the subtle differences, wrongly presuming that it was the same attempt each time.  
"You have failed Mizuhara Makoto. For the first and not the last time in your life, you failed to compete with your destined rival. You failed to destroy my plans again. The damage those blue freaks did was more than a match for you." And he initiated his trademark, relentless, maniacally insane laughter.

Diva smiled but was still uneasy.  
She rationally tried to believe they have failed.  
Her sensors said so too.  
But her instinct did not.

* * *

After both the firing and the sealing tests were successful, Rune Venus talked to Makoto again, formality apparently forgotten. 

"I cannot begin to find words to thank you enough Makoto. I have lost count of how many times you have helped this world."  
"I just assisted your worthy scientists princess Rune. They are the ones who should be praised."  
"Well, **great sorcerer and demon tamer** Makoto," said Rune, making her threat reality, " it seems to me that they were hopeless until you came here and helped them out"  
"I just showed the right way to the scientists of **the mighty, omniscient, Her majesty's Rune Venus, first ruler of Roshtaria and scion of justice **."  
Everybody collapsed after this one, lords, ladies and scientists alike, all letting laughter to cleanse the worry that was just lifted from their shoulders.

After a semblance of formality was regained, Rune asked. "So how much time will it take to complete the repairs?"  
"We still have to make some minor tests and of course the cosmetic work as well." he said, indicating the piles of removed tiles, stored on the platform.  
"I will immediately travel to the Eye and restore the Receiver so it can work again. And place a security system on it, so that there is no sabotage that can be made to the Eye itself."  
Rune was thoughtful "What will we do if they try to sabotage the Stairway again? We can assign guards, but our enemies can walk the shadows without being seen."  
Makoto looked her with uneasiness. "Well, the Stairway was originally equipped with a fatal security system, but it has being disabled long ago. Re-enable it would be trivial, but it has some mayor drawbacks. It works with physical keys."  
He picked a small wooden box, so out of place up there, and open it. In it there where two similar looking medallions. He picked the first one, which depicted a royal crown, held it by its sides and pulled. It was separated into two uneven pieces, that locked together perfectly.  
Then he did the same with the second medallion, depicting three symbols, separating it into three pieces.  
"The first one belongs to the princess sisters and the second one to the three priestesses. To enter the Stairway, a whole medallion is required."  
"How much safety does it provide, and would you be able to bypass it, if a loss occurred?"  
"That is exactly the problem. The security is exquisite, designed to stop demon gods and kill anything weaker. I believe I could attempt to break it, but it would be very difficult."  
"You would still be able to control the Eye directly."  
"Theoretically, yes. But we can't be sure until I actually try and I don't thing I want to destroy something right now. The decision is yours, princess. It is a risk, but it is for safety."  
"We have no choice. The Phantom tribe knows much already. We can't let them try again."  
He divided the pieces to their respective owners and added." The security will be engaged automatically three days from now. Until then, I want you to triple the guards and I ask Nanami to remain here."  
Nanami looked crestfallen but accepted.  
Rune, realizing what Makoto would want from her said "And for those three days, everybody working here will be offered food from Shinonome dinner, charged to the palace of course."  
Nanami's spirits soared.

Fujisawa approached his former student, face beaming with pride. "You have made it Makoto, as your former teacher I feel very happy for you. You have come a long way, boy."Makoto smiled wearily "The path before me is still long, sensei."  
"Which reminds me" said Rune, "that since lord Makoto declined to become my advisor for the time being, I want you, lord Fujisawa, to take his place."  
"It would be my honor, princess, but-" A strong, concealed jab stopped him and he felt an angry glare, falling on him "-and of course I accept." he corrected.  
Rune smiled guessing what had happened and turned to leave.

Alielle approached Makoto and whispered "Will it be alright to continue tonight, after the dinner"  
He thought about it for a while and answered "Yes, if Fatora is available, at the usual place."

As the princesses and Alielle left and the mechanics made their finishing touches, Miz turned to Fujisawa. "What were you thinking dear, being ready to refuse such a hefty position."  
"Well, dear, um.. Makoto refused too, and..."  
"Makoto is still very young, Masamichi. And though princess Rune provides us with some money, we could surely use some more. I hope you are not growing fat and lazy, dear."  
"No, Miz, not at all. But we should be leaving now. It isn't good for you to become too exited."  
"Oh, don't be silly dear. The baby won't be coming for another six months. It is too early to start such talk. And I'm made of sterner stuff than what you think."  
"I love you, Miz."  
"Of course you do silly. Let's go now. I'm freezing up here."

* * *

Nahato left Galus's room, barely able to hide his frustration. 

They knew too little. They have seen the three attempts to use the Stairway. To most it would have seem a failure. But Galus and Nahato who knew much about the Eye and also knew what they had sabotaged, were far from convinced. Nahato had recorded the attempts and they had seen them again and again. At last they agreed that the Eye was probably functional again._ Due to that damn Earthling_ he thought furiously. And now they could not approach the Stairway. The guard was numerous and Galus's influence was waning. But that wouldn't be a problem. They can't hit what they can't see. Except.. _Except that other trice damned Earthling who can see through our illusions and is now posted there most of the time._  
He had again asked permission from Galus to kill those formidable foes.  
But his master was adamant "They are not to be touched." That was the order.

_Perhaps I could follow my master's footsteps ,_ he thought.  
_ Perhaps I should disobey him and end those fools  
He couldn't prove I did it_

He had to think about it.  
Master couldn't always be right...

* * *

_Five hundred each week_. , he thought.  
He was walking through the metal corridors with ease.  
_ Five hundred powerful soldiers each week._  
His face fell. _But they are born dump. They can become smarter but it takes time and effort. Katsuo is the living proof._

He remembered what he had learned about the bugrom a month ago.Diva was, much like Ifurita, a cyborg. She was the peculiar mix of a human, an insect and a machine. She has escaped by sheer coincidence, her master dying in the hands of an assassin, leaving his final command unfinished. That command could be interpreted as him setting her free.  
Since he was dead, she was more than happy to run away. She was strong, but inferior to even the least of demon gods. Her function was mostly to breed soldiers. And the soldiers were partly mechanic as well. But the mechanical parts and their bio-metallic armors were not implanted. They grew exactly as a limp might. But they were still machinery.  
He thought about something else._ I'm sharing my bed with a machine_. Oh, well. If the "Bug" part was not bothering him anymore, why would the "machine" part?

He returned to his original thought. _That means twenty-six thousand soldiers per year._  
It was a formidable force, but not enough for his goals.  
_ I have to initiate a training program. A smart Bugrom is better than three ordinary_  
As he walked, he touched the sturdy metal wall.  
_ Kalia was useless, but her sleeping place is a convenient new hive. Half of the work was already done and the materials are much more resilient._

The metal corridor became a dug tunnel, which ended in a large cavern. The second tunnel, almost opposite from this one, was leading outside, its entrance hidden. The cavern was full of large metallic components. The pieces of the trigger. As he entered the cave, he saw the last pair of bugrom carrying a huge piece and followed by a really happy Katsuo.  
_ gruble, screech, grouble_  
"Yes, yes, Katsuo, I'm happy to see you too. Is that the last?"  
_ creek_  
"You did a fine job this time Katsuo. You are worthy to be my second in command. With soldiers like you the victory is ours. So I appoint you the first bugrom teacher. Your job will be to teach your young brothers all the wisdom I have given you. You can thank me later Katsuo, just start working you lazy bug."

He took a rolled parchment and opened it, pinning it to the wall, so that all five hundred soldiers could see it  
"Now I want your attention here. You will open a tunnel to that nearby forest. By that way we can carry supplies without being spotted."  
They cheered him as one.  
"Then you will continue the tunnel until you reach the Holy river of god"  
The cheer was quieter.  
"and, of course, you will dig many side tunnels to confuse any enemy that might try to spot our main base."  
Nobody cheered.  
"**Now** it is time to show how much you like my plan" he growled.  
They cheered him as one.

* * *

_So everything went as planed. The Eye is fully functional and now I can leave so tha-_  
His train of thought was interrupted by a familiar voice. 

"Good morning Makoto.""Hi, Nanami. What can I do for you?"  
_ Forget her and look at me._ "I brought you some lunch of course. I will even leave it to you at half the price."  
"Thank you, Nanami. You really shouldn't bother about me so much. You must be busy after two days looking for Phantom tribals."  
"Nonsense, if I wouldn't care about you, who would?"  
She froze as she heard the familiar voice.  
"Makoto, are you home? I brought you some of my special chilly. It is my best recipe and I really want you to-..Ah, Nanami. You are here too?"  
"Well, yes. And Makoto can't eat your chilly, because I already brought him food."  
_ I will just ignore them and continue my work._

He connected two weird looking devices using a large cable.  
"So what? He must be bored from eating the same food every day."  
"Nobody is bored of my food. Professional secret."  
_ Just pretend they are not here._

He placed a sphere globe inside one of the devices and closed the lid.  
"Professional food has no chance against homemade one"  
"I wouldn't dare to imagine what kind of ingredients you used."  
_ They will **not** distract me._

He plugged the device on a power source flipped the switch and linked to the device.  
"Look who's talking. You probably make his food from stale ingredients you want to spend"  
"My food is **always** fresh. Especially Makoto's."  
_ I might make some progress today after all._

He placed a small solar sail on the table and connected it with the a small cube etched with runes.  
"So why would you charge him only half the price. You are not the charity type, I think"  
"I do that because he is my dear friend, that's why."  
_ Look at the good side. This cannot became any worse._

He placed the cube on the device.  
"Good morning to all of you. Master Makoto, miss Shayla, miss Nanami."  
_ I could be wrong. _"Good morning Qwaoor, what-"  
"Don't tell me you brought food to Makoto, too" said Nanami, indicating the large basket Qwaoor was holding.  
"If you did, forget about it. I brought him the best food he'll ever need for today's lunch."  
"Oh no, miss Shayla. I didn't brought him lunch. I just made some cookies. In fact I imagined you would be here, so I made enough for the four of us"

Both Shayla and Nanami looked at her as wanting to murder her.  
Makoto tried hard not to laugh aloud.  
"Did I say something wrong? I assure you there are enough cookies even for Ura."  
_ Darn, I must save her now_. "You did well Qwaoor. After lunch I would really like some cookies."  
"Oh, I'm so happy, master Makoto. I hope you like them."

"Well, after Makoto eats my chilly he can try a few cookies"  
"And why would he want to eat your chilly"  
_ Here we go again._

He placed a metal halo-like artifact on the floor and plugged it with a cable on the solar sail.  
"Why would he want to eat **your** food"  
"Because it is the best of course. When did **you** learn to cook anyway?"  
"There is no need to quarrel, miss Nanami, miss Shayla. I have already eaten. You three can share the food so it won't be wasted."  
_ Just great. If I save her again, they will just continue harder._

He used a small antigravity gadget to keep a blue glowing sphere suspended above the halo.  
Both Nanami and Shayla shouted "Shut up, Qwaoor"  
"But you should stop shouting. You might distract master Makoto"  
_ A bit too late for that anyway._

He flipped the switch again and sparkling white cone field appeared, its base the halo its peak the suspending sphere.  
_ And it's a success gentlemen. Another small step towards-_  
"Oh, its beautiful, master Makoto."  
"It's white as snow"  
"White as a bride dress"  
"What do you know about dresses Shayla?"  
"What do **you** know Nanami?"  
"Definitely more than you ever will?"  
"And why is that?"  
"You would burn it anyway."  
"So this is what you thing, lunch box girl?"  
"This is what I thing, hothead."  
"You will pay for this."  
"Bring it on then"

Makoto walked between them and tried to stop them.

Big mistake.  
They both pushed him so hard, he toppled a table, sending numerous small artifact flying.  
A sealing circuit, one identical to the one they had used in Cretaria, landed close to the girls.  
And a second sphere as the one that was suspended at the top of the energy cone, landed on the first.

Very big mistake.  
At first there was a large exposion.  
Then a blinding flash.  
And then darkness.  
He felt his feet rising from the ground.

"I'm gonna die" he shouted_. No, think rationally. You need light. An artifact in your pocket._  
He found a little globe. When he touched it, a bright light illuminated the world.  
All three girls looked at him.  
"What has happened Makoto?" said Nanami.  
"Where are we now?" said Shayla.  
"Are you alright master Makoto?" asked Qwaoor.

_They are all alright, but where are we? Why do I always get so messed up?_  
They where floating inside a black sphere, along with most things in the room.  
Then they needed the light globe no more. The sphere was obviously made of energy. A multitude of small energy veins appeared on its inner surface. The sphere started to shrink slowly.

"Are we about to travel to another dimension, Makoto?" asked Shayla.  
A small wooden table that was floating near the circular wall, touched it. And disintegrated, filling the sphere with dust.  
"That answers your question?"  
Shayla fired her Lamp and sent a powerful blast towards the black wall.  
And swore an ancient Muldoon curse as she tried to cover everybody from the flames that filled the sphere.  
"Let me try, miss Shayla." Said Qwaoor, determination reflected on her face.  
She created a battering ram of concentrated water and sent it flying towards the ever shrinking wall. The sound nearly deafened them. That hit could have punched through three meters of solid rock. But if it affected the energy wall in some way, there was no sign of it.  
She started hitting relentlessly, to no avail.  
_ Think, Makoto. How do we escape from here. Think. You cannot die yet. Not before you find her. And Nanami, your childhood friend. And Shayla, full of life and fire. And Qwaoor, sweet innocent Qwaoor. You cannot let them die. Think._

Then he heard a voice in his head.  
** #antimagnetic field level 8 verified. Use of technique number 234 recommended to avoid severe damage #**

He opened his eyes. He first noticed that the sphere was smaller now, just two meters radius.  
Then he looked at what he had just touched.  
The power stuff key.  
Ifurita's Zenmai.  
He had tried before to link with it, but there ware barriers to stop unauthorized access to its deeper functions. He had not tried very hard until now.

_Well this is as a good time as will ever be. Especially if we die here._

He grabbed the Zenmai and concentrated hard.  
He heard Shayla's voice "Well I guess this is it. There was something I always wanted to tell you Makoto. You know I.. I really love you."  
Then he heard Nanami's voice "Me too Makoto. Would you kiss me for one time before we.."  
Hey, are you even listening? What are you doing with this useless staff? We are dying here and you think about her. Forget her Makoto. There is still time."  
"Yes forget her. I love you much more than her." Added Shayla, and started to cry.  
"Leave master Makoto alone. He is trying to save us. He is in a trance. He can't hear us."

_I can hear everything, but, because there is a slim hope to get out of here in one piece I will pretend I heard nothing. Now, technique 234. I have.. to try.. harder.._

The Zenmai started to glow and making an ominous charging sound.  
And the sealing circuit, which was now floating in the middle of the sphere, responded, pointing at the Zenmai and glowing equally strong.  
"What is he doing, Nanami?"  
"Don't know Shayla. I didn't even know he could use that thing."  
"I know what he is doing, miss Shayla. He is trying to save us."  
"You really believe that Qwaoor?"  
"Yes, miss Nanami. I have faith in master Makoto. He will save us"

_Thank you Qwaoor. Perhaps your words will save us all._

He broke the last barrier. A golden, semi-transparent shield appeared around them. The black sphere reached it and it produced an earsplitting, high pitched screech, like a fork on a plate.  
** #Warning. Energy levels low. The shield will be maintained for thirty seconds from now #**  
_ Oh, no. Not that. I can't quit now._  
** #Twenty-five #**  
_ I have to control the shield._  
** #Twenty #**  
_ Make it expand._  
** #Fifteen #**  
_ Force the Sphere to explode._  
** #Ten #**  
_ That is the only way._  
** #Five #**  
_ Just hope nobody is around._  
** # Zer..#

* * *

**

For the past month she had been working constantly.  
She would not sleep. She didn't have to.  
She would not eat or drink. There was no need.  
What she need was to help.  
She was writing with inhuman speed, all letters identical, as if printed.  
She could just link with him and teach him everything in seconds.  
But she didn't want to sense the feeling of the link again. It was intoxicating. It was unique. It was still painful for her.  
For her, two months were nothing. Though most of her life she had been sleeping- no, suspended- she had been active for more than three thousand years before she was awakened by Yuba. Three thousand years of slaughter.

_If I can give him this knowledge without him knowing, so much the better._

**#antimagnetic field of high level spotted #**

She stopped thinking and stared at the general location of the signal. Floristica.  
_ I hope he didn't do anything stupid._  
Antimagnetic fields where highly unstable and highly dangerous.  
The next sensor input took her off guard.  
** #demon god activity detected. Ion shield engaged #**

At first her heart soared _He did it, he brought her back._  
Then she realized what had happened.  
_ It took Yuba ten years to use my Zenmai. And your Ifurita is much more powerful than me. Perhaps **I **could use your help. I can't copy attacks as fast or as good as her._

She smiled and resumed her work.

* * *

The first explosion was not enough to alert her.  
Afura was flying above the palace, close to Makoto's house.  
She thought about checking what caused the explosion, but decided against it.  
Minor explosions were common in Makoto's house. And Ura was with him.  
But after a couple of minutes she saw him walking towards his master's home. 

_Alright, I'll go to check then._

Then Makoto's house crumbled as a black sphere expanded rabidly and then exploded.  
She almost lost fell from the sky.  
When she looked again at where Makoto's house used to be, all she saw was a great crater. The explosion had also destroyed a portion of the palace outer wall, miraculously hurting nobody.  
Then Afura looked at the center of the crater. And saw them.  
She reached them at the same time as Ura did.

_God, they are still alive. Not even wounded, just some minor scratches._

He called for help and started moving them out of the crater. Then she tried to remove the Power key staff from Makoto's death-grip, to no avail.

_The only way to remove it is to break the fingers of both of his hands. What just happened to them?_

The first one to recover was Shayla. She looked around, then gazed at Afura.  
She answered without waiting the question. "They are okay. Nobody was seriously hurt."  
Shayla sighed, stood up and run away. She made no sound, but Afura could tell she was crying.

Then it was Nanami's turn. She opened her eyes and said "Are we still alive?"  
Afura nodded. Nanami stood up. "I..I can't face him for now. It was my..."  
She just walked away.

The third one was Qwaoor. She blinked a few times, stood up, put a hand on Makoto's face, sighed and started to cry. But her tears were tears of happiness.She looked at Afura and smiled "I knew he could save us, miss Afura, I believed in him and I prayed."  
"Could you please calm down and explain me what the exactly just happened?"

After Qwaoor finished the story, Makoto rose. "How are the others. He asked."  
The answer relieved him. "It was my fault" he sighed, "I should never try something so dangerous with them around." He looked at the staff and sighed. _At least something good came out of this mess..._

As soon as he rose, Qwaoor embraced him. "I knew you would save us master Makoto"  
He smiled "Thank you Qwaoor. Without your help, we would be dead now."  
"But, I could do nothing, master Makoto. You alone saved us"  
"You said you believed in me. You helped me to believe in myself."  
Qwaoor just stood there and regarded him with awe.  
He walked towards the crater. "Let's she if I can save something out of this sorry ruin."

* * *

The place was close to Floristica, but it was deserted. Nothing grew here anymore. It was the place where Shayla was usually training. 

An explosion blew up another rock.  
_ I almost killed them._  
She took a sip from the bottle.

Chunks of rocks scattered everywhere.  
_ My friends and the man I love._  
The wine was vicious stuff. She didn't mind.

A multitude of fireballs hit the face of a hill  
_ I had to come so close to death to find the courage to tell him how I feel._  
A second empty bottle hit the ground.

A large fireball ascended the sky and exploded like a firework.  
_ And when he was trying to save us I couldn't even believe in him._  
She opened the third bottle.

A huge crater appeared seemingly out of nowhere.  
_ God, I am pathetic_

"Shayla"  
"Afura, go away"  
"No"  
Shayla turned to regard the fellow priestess furiously, ready to burn her to the bone.  
Then she saw her eyes. The eyes of the only person that could ever be remotely regarded as family. No pity. Just sincere understanding.  
She could take it no more.  
She hugged the priestess of wind and started sobbing.  
"I…I almost…over a silly squabble"  
"I know what happened. Nanami was as responsible as you."  
"Qwaoor could believe in him. I…I would only have distracted him."  
"That is the way Qwaoor is, Shayla. Goodhearted and naïve"  
"He probably doesn't want to see me again…"  
"He was worried about you, Shayla. He even blamed himself"  
Shayla regained her composure just enough to stop sobbing.  
"How could he blame himself. The only thing he did was save us."  
"He says his experiment was too dangerous."  
She smiled bitterly "Every experiment would be dangerous with people brawling around it."  
"You have to understand that he doesn't blame you. And now you do good to nobody."  
She indicated the empty bottles.  
"So, what should I do?"  
"I think he could use some help right now. Qwaoor can be a great help but she is alone."  
"Qwaoor helps him?"  
"Yep. And I learned something else about him too."

She told her what Fujisawa had told her yesterday.  
The bottle hit the ground and shattered.  
She hurried back to the city.

But then she turned back. "Thank you, Afura"  
As soon as she left, Afura sighed. "Silly girl. How many times have we done that before?"

* * *

She asked him as soon as he entered the room "Are you unhurt, Makoto"  
There was nobody else in the room. "Just some scratches, Rune. Your palace is in worst shape than myself."  
"Oh, I heard what happened, Makoto. Don't blame yourself. It was those two silly girls."  
"At least they are alive. It was both unexpected and lethal. We are really lucky."  
She regarded what he was holding "So this is your new lucky charm?"  
He smiled as he looked at what he was holding. "Just a reminder I think"  
Ifurita's Zenmai.  
"And a formidable weapon and shield"  
"If I figure out how to use it. It is more complex than the Stairway."  
"At least now I can again have you staying in the palace. That is if you wish to."  
"Choosing that little house was an attempt to find something like solitude. Just fooling myself I think."  
"So where would you like your new quarters, Makoto?"  
"Everywhere would be fine but somewhere close to the library…"  
"Say nothing more. It is settled."  
"I wanted to ask you something more."  
"Anything for you Makoto. You are my friend and our savior."  
"I would like to borrow a small cruiser."  
She raised a brow "going somewhere?"  
"Well yes, but I really want to keep it confidential for, obvious reasons"  
"You will do something dangerous again."  
He smiled "Just a bit of research"  
She sighed "You can take any cruiser you wish, Makoto, but I don't see how you can sneak out of the palace. Unfortunately, the servants are really talkative. I learn everything that happens in the palace in mere minutes."  
"Well I do have a way to do it"  
He left the room.

* * *

He walked towards the restaurant ready for almost anything. He knew what had happened and knew what his duty dictated. _Nanami is a rational girl. She can't be so wrecked as Afura said Shayla was._  
It was afternoon. But the restaurant was closed. "Is it so bad?" he gasped.  
He ignored the "closed" sign and gently opened the door.  
She was leaning on the counter.  
Bawling her eyes out.  
He approached her and placed his hand on her back.  
She didn't even had to raise her eyes. She knew who that was.  
"Oh, sensei, what have I done. I almost killed all of us. If I knew…"  
He shushed her "It's alright. He doesn't blame you. Just himself. And nobody was hurt."  
She was a little more relaxed now. "What should I do now?"  
"Well, I'm surprised you forgot. You always remembered it till now. Don't tell me you don't count our days in this world."  
She thought about it for a while.  
"Of course. How could I forget. In two days right? Oh, thank you sensei. I have so much work to do if I want to manage. Have you told princess Rune?"  
"Of course. That was my first comment as a royal advisor. She almost gave me a medal for that one."

* * *

He looked at his new house. Five palace rooms. His former house could fit in any of those rooms. "This time you overdid it Rune. It's extravagant even for the palace."  
He sighed and sat down on his bed. A bed four times larger than the standard ones.  
The Power key staff was still in his hands. 

"It could sure help to learn how to use it" he said aloud, his voice filling the room.  
He reached it with his mind. It was much easier now. He knew the way.  
** #Access granted. Primary sensors not detected. Secondary sensors engaged #**  
He gasped and almost lost the link. Through the Zenmai, he saw numerous different images of the room. Infrared, ultraviolet, x-rays, sonar, heat patterns, sound patterns, smells.  
Then the images grew. He could sense the palace. He felt the power of the Eye. And he saw the general location of Yuba's Ifurita.  
He had to severe the link, lest he lose his sanity.

_Well, I have to control the sensor output, to focus on no more than one or two at a time._  
He tried again. It took him half an hour, but now he could focus easier. "like learning to use an extra limb" he thought aloud. "let's see what else I can do"  
** #sensors powered down. Scanning database. Access denied to Ifurita #**  
_ Intresting. She is not supposed to see those logs. But I can._  
** #Subject verified as not Ifurita. Access granted. #**  
_ Technical logs. Let's learn more about the Power key staff._

He was now exited despite himself, the life threatening incident temporary forgotten.  
** #Summary about Zenmai, Ifurita's power key staff. #**  
** #Almost a part of Ifurita's body, nearly indestructible, it consists of three main sectors that do not reflect to its physical image. The Power part, the Central part and the Weapon part #**

_Input: weapon part_  
** #The weapon part either helps Ifurita focus her attacks, or is exclusively used to attack as a back up system. # **_So theoritically I should be able to use all the techniques she can._  
** #Energy is generally easier manipulated by the lower end of the Zenmai. #  
#Matter is generally easier manipulated by the upper end of the Zenmai. #**  
_ But any end can do any job. Talk about efficiency._  
** #The weapon part integrates the secondary Zenmai energy capacitor, used to fire its attacks. #**

_Input: central part_  
** #The central part is the part currently interacting. Totally digital, it acts as one of Ifurita's inner advisors, controls the back up sensors of the Zenmai and keeps back up logs. It integrates a low A.I. function. It has a limited ability to learn new techniques #**  
_ I wonder what kinds of logs it keeps. Input: log types._  
** #The Zenmai holds technical logs, sensor logs, command logs and back up logs of some simple techniques. #**

He felt elated. _Open the techniques log._  
** #Log opened. References 65.765. Fully recorded techniques 1.564. 85 percent free space. #**  
His heart missed a beat._ Search for space-time manipulation and travel._  
** #Searching. Results found 10: short range teleportation full record. Long range teleportation simple reference. Eye of god transdimensional emulation…#**  
He stopped breathing. He might find a way to bring her back now.  
** #… simple reference.. #**  
He broke the link in frustration, slamming the Staff on the floor, nearly cracking the tiles.

After a while he calmed down. _Well, too good to be true I guess he lamented._  
One way or the other, he linked again and opened the log.  
He was glad he did. The "simple reference" was consisted of a 500.000 words summary of the basic procedure and the initiating of the actual technique.  
_ Sweet mother of pearl. I need to learn much more before I can even attempt to read that thing. This must have been sent here the exact time she was sucked in the dimensional vortex._

He decided to search forward for now.  
_ Input: Power part._  
** #The Zenmai's Power part consists of the generator that constantly produces energy output, the charging interface, that Ifurita's master uses to recharge her, and the primary Zenmai energy capacitor, that accumulates the generator's energy. #**  
_ Search for capacitors and energy management._  
** #Searching... There are three main energy capacitors. The Central, located in Ifurita's body; energy levels unknown. The Zenmai secondary, used for Zenmai power needs; energy levels at 2.The Zenmai primary, used to charge Ifurita; energy levels at 60 and rising. #**

**#Power management: From organic food; Hardly a worthy source, primary for regeneration purposes. From primary Zenmai to Central; only from Ifurita's master. From secondary Zenmai to Central and the opposite; at will. From external power sources to secondary Zenmai or Central; feature locked after testing period. From primary Zenmai to anywhere except through charging; fundamentally blocked. #** _so that she will always need someone to recharge her._

He looked at the actual energy left on the weapon part One could level the palace with it, but not much more. _That shield was really energy consuming. And we lucked out very narrowly._  
Then he checked the actual energy that the primary Zenmai capacitor had and the output the generator could produce.

The blood left his face, he dropped the Staff, and looked at it in horror.  
He spoke aloud "Of course I would expect some huge amount. But not this. The generator works on at least ten fundamental law of nature and principals I have never dreamed of. And each second it produces enough energy to transform El hazard to cosmic dust."  
He stared at it a bit longer. _Those ancient El hazard scientists. They were lunatics. But they have locked away so much more than what we can see. I never told anybody, but even the Eye was working at 1 percent efficiency at both times we thought it as "critical".

* * *

_

Everybody else except Makoto had been secretly invited by Rune.  
When she made sure everybody was present, she started, her words informal.  
"My friends, I called you here today to prepare for a grand celebration. As most of you now know, in two days, Makoto, the one to whom we all own so much, is having his birthday. I was torn between making it a public celebration and declaring the day a vacation or just preparing a grant but private party with only us present. So we will do both. It will do him good to cheer up a little, for much weight had fallen on the shoulders of someone such young as he. So we must now decide what everybody will do."  
Fujisawa spoke first "Me and Miz will distract him tomorrow so that he won't realize"  
Miz nodded "We will just make him an extended visit and help him unpack his things"  
Shayla, who had almost forgotten the incident said "I will arrange the decoration"  
Nanami, cheered up from Fujisawa's support added "I will, of course, make the food"  
Alielle and Parnasse spoke together "We will bring the music"  
"I will notify the important people" said Afura.  
"I will lure master Makoto to the party." Everybody looked at Qwaoor with open disbelief.  
Then everyone turned at Fatora "What? Isn't it enough I will join?"

* * *

After an hour, he was still lying on his bed, trying to digest what he had learned. 

_Perhaps I could open that locked battery. It will make my search so much easier and when she comes back, she won't have to feel like a wind-up doll for eternity. But not yet. It is too risky to try that alone. And there are too many people around me. But I could surely try to unlock that other locked feature…_

Then he heard a knock.  
But it was not from the door.  
It was from the wall.  
He heard a familiar voice whispering. "Is it okay if I come in, master Makoto"  
He answered at the same tone "Come in Alielle."  
A portion of the wall moved, and Alielle came in and hugged him.  
"How do you like the secret passage?"  
"Well, I was sure that if there actually were any secret passages in the palace, you would know them better than most, but I think we should only use them in case of a siege or something."  
"Well, master Makoto, one could say this is a siege here. You are supposed to meet lady Fatora in a while, but at the first corridor at the right of your room, sister Shayla awaits.."  
"Well, I guess I should go left."  
"…at the first corridor at the left of your room, sister Nanami awaits…"  
"Oh, I see. I suppose there are oblivious to the other's presence as well"  
"…and sister Qwaoor will be here any minute now, bringing some more of her cookies. You should really try them, master Makoto. They are so sweet."  
"You were right Alielle. A three-way siege it is. Hurry now. Lead the way."  
Alielle sprinted forward.  
Makoto followed her, then stopped and took the Zenmai with him as an afterthought.  
By the time the wall behind them closed, they heard shouting from the corridor.  
"The three of them are in really good shape those days" whispered Makoto  
Alielle giggled.

* * *

"Of course it was my fault too. But you are more responsible than me for what happened"  
"Oh, yes? Why the hell do you think so?"  
"Because it is well known who the hotheaded one around here is"  
"Take a hike, box lunch girl."  
"Miss Shayla, miss Nanami you should not be arguing."  
"Shut up, Qwaoor" they both said in unison.  
"But you might bother master Makoto. Can't we all go inside?"  
That hit a streak in both of them.  
They turned at each other.  
"Truce?"  
"Temporary only."  
"good enough."  
They opened the door and went inside.  
"I was sure he was here."  
"Me too. Master Makoto should be here now."  
"Maybe he walked through a wall or something"

* * *

"Lady Fatora, we are here. I just saved master Makoto from a vicious three-way girl siege.  
"Well, I would never wish to be saved from something like that. The opposite actually."  
"Oh don't tease master Makoto, Lady Fatora. He is in love."  
"About that siege, Fatora, it seems that the time will come sooner than we thought."  
"So you have actually decided to do it. You are not such a wuss after all.  
"Shove it Fatora."  
"Oh, master Makoto, our sessions here have enchanted you vocabulary. I don't think that I have ever heard you talking like that before."  
"By the way, what's with that staff. Trying to start a new fashion?"  
"Oh, lady Fatora, how could you have forgotten about it? Doesn't that stuff remind you something?"  
"Now that you tell me…. It's Ifurita's Staff. Of course. Um… Is it safe?"  
"Well yes, as long as I don't want to blow up the palace…"  
"gulp!"  
"So, master Makoto, when will you be leaving?"  
"I was thinking the day after tomorrow."  
Fatora and Alielle looked at each other and their faces fall.  
"Um, you might want to wait another day, master Makoto."  
"I agree. There is an… event in which I have promised to participate that day."  
"No problem. How about three days?"  
"That would be just fine."  
"And where will you be heading?"  
"I think I will start from the Shrine of fire, in Gannan.  
"Okay. Now master Makoto, lady Fatora, since we will make that in three days and since we only have today and tomorrow, lets start the practice."

* * *

"Yes, I think I understand now. I'll just connect the red wire to that green thingie…"  
"But, I'm not sure if it will work that…" 

The machine started humming.  
And a laser beam hit Jinnai.  
"Are you alright, Lord Jinnai? You are sure learning fast, but why do you want to know so much about ancient artifacts?"  
He stood up with difficulty, black soot covering him from head to toes.  
"God is with me Queen Diva. I am nearly.." he tried to say "indestructible" but his throat would not cooperate…  
Katsuo brought him some water.  
After another coughing fit, he continued.  
"My destined rival, that demon-eyed fiend, that foxy grandpa, that demonic scion of darkness damned Mizuhara Makoto seems to have an certain affinity with those artifacts. That was the main reason he defeated me in the race for both demon gods and Eyes of god."  
Diva cocked a brow "There are more than one Eyes of god?"  
He ignored her.  
"But I will manage to reach his level mastery. First of all, I will fix the security systems here. Then** I** will repair and use the Eye of god and perhaps build a couple of demon gods exactly as I want them. I have no illusions about my goals though. I know it will take much time, but I believe in one or two years I will do it. But perhaps we will have squashed them by then. Because, with my genius, we are invincible. Moua ha ha ha ha…..(and so on, and so forth)"  
As Katsuo departed to fetch another glass of water, Diva said  
"This is all very good Katsuhiko, but have you removed the cable?"  
"…..ha…ha…What cable?"  
Another laser beam hit him.

After he, again, recovered -and removed the cable- he turned to Diva.  
"I already know you are part machine Diva. Can you estimate how much time has passed since I joined you from the heavens?"  
Diva thought a bit, then answered "Well it will be seven months, three weeks, five days, two hours, six minutes and ten seconds about…...**now**. Why do you ask?"  
Jinnai thought about it a bit.  
"I'll be damned. Diva, are you adept in building explosives?"  
"Well I **did **have some simple demolition lessons, but nothing too extravagant. I cannot build anything more than a neighborhood-blowing bomb anymore."  
"Can you make a ten-men killing bomb until tomorrow?"  
"Why, yes. I believe I can. All the components are here."  
Jinnai resumed his insane laughter.

* * *

"You asked for me lord?"  
"Yes, Miraya. I have a quest for you. But it must remain secret. Lord Galus does not wish the command ever reaching back to his ears. You just go there, kill, come back and forget everything"  
"Yes, lord Nahato. Who are my targets?"  
"Tree individuals. There will be a grand party at Floristica palace in two days. They will be among the guests, but you should not strike at once. These are their pictures. You will enter the palace under illusion, you will take the place of a female servant, wear her clothes and place brown-white make up on your face. She." He said indicating the second picture ".will be able to see you, if you do not actually look like one of them. For all the others, you can use illusions."  
"As you say, master"  
"There is more to it. Before you make any action against them, be sure to serve at least two bottles of strong wine to this one. Then you kill the girl first, become invisible and kill the others at any order. And take this pill afterwards, it will help you escape." He gave her a large green pill.  
"Is that all, master?"  
"Yes, you will leave immediately and will talk with nobody.  
She bowed and left. 

_Lord Galus will never be able to connect me with it._  
He smiled.  
_ It's a shame I have to waste a perfectly good assassin. But I cannot risk it. To take, I must give._  
Nahato was very pleased with himself.

* * *

"Miz, you shouldn't strain yourself so. You should…""Oh, not you too, Makoto. I already have your sensei constantly worrying about me. And you look like you could use some help. This place really needs a cleaning."  
"Well, yes, but…"  
"Forget it, Makoto. I **will** clean this room, whether you like it or not, and that's final. Masamichi, dear, do away with this trash and bring me a large pail."  
"Yes, dear"  
"But Fujisawa sensei does not know-"  
Miz motioned him to remain silent and winked. When her husband was not within earshot, she said "While he tears down the palace, trying to find where the pails are, I want to ask you something."  
He looked at her curiously.  
"She pretends that she is now alright, but I can tell that Afura is not herself since that incident, a month ago. I want to know what happened, but she will not tell us anything. I want you to tell me. And no more nonsense about mind-splitting conversation, mind you."  
He thought about it and answered "If she doesn't want to say, I should respect her privacy." 

Miz sighed and assumed a peculiar mix of expressions, mostly frustration, concern and anger. "She gave me the same answer with you. But you won't get away as easily as she did, Makoto. She seemed so distracted that last month. I can tell she was hurt. Now, I don't believe it was your intention to do so, but I really want to help her and I need to know more."  
"Let's just say the elemental Lamps are not to be used by two people at the same time."  
"But only one person can use each Lamp and only women. You couldn't…"  
Her face changed to reflect the depths of her astonishment.  
"So, you **can** use the Lamps Makoto. And without wearing them as well. This is unbelievable. You must be the first man to be able to do that…"  
"…since the times of legend. I know Miz, I have heard it and read it numerous times. But don't forget that all of us are now considered living legends ourselves. For them we stopped an apocalypse. Only few people know what really happened. "  
"So you don't want to be considered a legend. But you couldn't have saved everybody at the council if you were not."  
"I know. And that is the only reason I don't deny it publicly. Rune still needs our help."  
"You have done more than anyone else combined."  
His smiled was bitter "I haven't sacrificed myself, or stayed alone for ten millennia to save the world, yet"  
"I'm sorry, Makoto. It seems my words have brought you distressing memories."  
"They are not distressing, Miz. They are my most precious possession."  
He thought about it for a while and then decided. "I will tell you what happened, Miz. But you would do well to keep it secret. For everybody's sake."

As soon as he finished, they heard a loud clatter from the corridor.  
Fujisawa entered the room carrying so many household containers, they could hardly see any part of him.  
"Sorry that I'm late, Miz, but I couldn't pick the right one, so I had to bring all of them…"  
She sighed, picked up a single pail and, as she filled it with water from the bathroom, she said  
"Now, dear, you should return all the others to where you found them, or this palace will become really dirty in a few short days. Just leave Ura's plate down there, or he will starve…"

* * *

_Am I still alive?_  
Her whole body ached.  
_ How much time has it been?_

The answer came to her mind instantly **#Ten El hazard days. #**  
Most of her implants were still temporary deactivated due to the Eye's shockwave.  
All of them had an almost impenetrable EMP(ElectroMagnetic Pulse) shield, capable of ignoring most harmful fields of any energy level.

The Eye had created a legacy of mocking all kinds of defenses.

She was now debating whether to open her eyes. _So much like him_ , she mused, leaving her mind to drift in one of her newly acquired memories. The memories she shared with the most important, for her, person.  
She could now access some of her logs. **#One fourth of remaining energy used to regenerate heavy damages. Last interaction with Zenmai was: sending log about new technique. #**

The milliseconds it took her to receive the answer to her next inquiry seemed like Eons to her.  
** #Only reference file sent #**

She sighed. _So he has nothing to work with. Will he still try to find me, even when he has to waste his life away to do so?_ The shard of him, embedded in her mind, answered the question promptly. He would try it, even if it was the last thing he would do, before dying.  
She silently wept "You must not, Makoto. You have the right to live your life. You have already given me much more than I would ever deserve. And after ten thousand years of rightful punishment, not really enough to wash away the blood from my hands, I will get one last chance to see you, even if you will not know me. Then I can die in peace. Don't look for me…"

She was reminded of her only duty now. To retain herself long enough to sent him to his destiny.  
She looked at her logs again. And gasped aloud.  
The technique she had learned from the Eye.  
It was not complete.

It seemed that one exposure to the Eye was not enough for even her to accumulate the way to cross dimensions. Then she understood. Had she still had been holding her Zenmai when she was sucked into the Eye energy vortex, its back up systems would have helped her learn the process. Panic started creeping at the back of her mind, a feeling that had been suppressed by her demon god self ages ago. All those years she had felt no fear for her life, though even **she** had faced death many times at the hell that was the Holy wars. She would have ended her futile existence herself, had it not been for the control circuit then.  
But now she had a purpose.  
She had a duty.  
And a dream.  
She opened her eyes, determination leading her away from her fears.  
And then she froze as the image's gravity registered itself.  
She was lying on thick vegetation she had never seen before. It was dark, perhaps the middle of the night.  
But the stars were pale, almost non-existent.  
They were obscured by the light of the moons.  
All three of them.

* * *

When they left, the darkness had already fallen.  
Fujisawa and Miz had really been helpful. Without them, he should spent another two days to achieve the same effect. His new house was now perfect._ And now that it is ready, I will leave it and sleep outdoors. _, mused.  
Nobody else except Fatora and Alielle knew when he was going to leave, and it was to their best interest to keep it secret. And only Rune knew he intended to.  
_ When they learn, they will want to kill me. I feel really bad about sneaking away from them like that, but they would insist to tag along. I just hope Fatora can fool them long enough, so that they won't follow me._  
He reminded himself that he was to meet them her and Alielle for their last session. She was making progress much faster than him, but he could now speak exactly the way she would, without blushing. Too much anyway.  
_ I guess she is more strongly motivated to learn than me._

When he thought of what she would do, while she would be imitating him, the prospects of going far away and staying far away for some time seemed his only way of survival.  
With that thought, he picked the Zenmai and walked to the door.  
Then he changed his mind and used the secret passage instead.  
Better safe than sorry.

After two hours of practicing, he returned to his room. From the way the small artifacts he had placed in front of the door were arranged, he concluded that nobody had entered the room in his absence, looking for him.  
Then he noticed something on his bed.  
A note.

_"To Mizuhara Makoto from Earth.  
Tomorrow keep the Zenmai with you at all times, and be alert.  
You and your friends will face danger.  
Someone who would like you to know him, Z."_

He tried to think who would have sent him such a note and why.  
That "Z" was obviously male, from the "him" reference and obviously a stranger.  
He decided to follow the advice.  
It would cost him nothing.

Lord Zenthar materialized in his quarters._ And this is all the help I can provide for now,_ he thought, angry with himself.  
_ Nahato is using spies to watch me and I can evade them for only that long. I can't reveal my true intentions to anyone, but Mizuhara for the time being. And, naturally, he wouldn't want to listen, had I reveled myself. Galus has seen to that. What a sorry mess my absence created…

* * *

_

She was tied with energy bonds that she had no hope to break.  
Her limbs were stretched to their limits from the bonds.  
The bonds were attached to a great energy ring around her.  
She could not escape. She was powerless.  
Then, a single item come out of the surrounding darkness, seemingly forged by it.  
It was a long, pointed pole, cackling with energy. It was obvious it would vaporize anything it touched.  
The pole gradually made its way towards her, aiming for the small of her back.  
Her power socket, the only glitch to her near perfect body.  
She vainly tried to free herself, only managing to amplify the pain of her wounded limbs.  
Then she looked at him.  
Her eyes did not accuse him. There was only love in them and sadness.  
Then she closed her eyes, just as the pole impaled itself in her…

He woke up screaming, his mind futilely trying to tell him it was only a nightmare.  
He was soaked in sweat and his body trembled.  
His breath came in forced, labored gasps as he reached for the Power key staff. He held it in his hands tightly, as if his life depended on it.  
_ It was only a nightmare_ he told himself again and again.

_A game played by my mind._

After a while he managed to calm down a little.  
He left the bed, not even attempting to try and sleep again.  
A quick soak in the bathtub did wonders to calm him further, his thoughts becoming rational.  
After his morning exercise and a breakfast more suited to a legion than one person, he was himself again. Almost.  
Like most of the palace rooms, his new home had an immensely large balcony, from where he could get a full view of Floristica.  
He noticed the city looked different today. There were more flowers everywhere, however impossible that may seem. And there were many people out in the streets, apparently waiting for something.

_It must be some kind of celebration today. I have really lost track of time those days. Perhaps I should allow myself some entertainment for today._

He placed his hands on the Zenmai again.  
_ But first I have to try what I thought yesterday._  
He closed his eyes and concentrated. He didn't have the presence of mind to suppress his ability's aura, and his body started to shine.  
He reached deep inside the Staff, looking for the lock in question, or, more accurately the piece of code or machinery that acted as a lock.  
It took him half an hour's strain to safely disable it.  
** #Feature unlocked. Now accumulation of energy from the environment is possible. #**  
He exposed the Zenmai to the sun, and felt the energy levels of its secondary capacitor slowly rising. It would require months of solar energy to fill the capacitor, but it was a start.  
_ It's not that I will need to fight anything any time soon, anyway_, he mused.

"Are you alright now, master Makoto" said a familiar voice from behind him.  
He turned and saw Qwaoor Towles, the great priestess of water.  
She was beautiful. She wore an enchanting deep blue and brass dress and a ceremonial great cloak. In addition to her normal hairstyle, she also wore two glowing orbs, strategically placed on each side of her head, only further adding to her fairy-like appearance.  
"I'm so sorry I just barged in here like that, but you wouldn't answer and I was worried."  
"I am the one who should apologize for making you worry."  
"So, what's the occasion?" he asked, still trying to come to terms with her staggering appearance.  
"Oh, master Makoto, don't tell me you have forgotten what day this is. I was sent to make sure you were ready."  
"I didn't forget the occasion. I just… overslept a bit, yes. I will be ready in a minute." He said, and sprinted to his inner room.

Qwaoor smiled amused. Then her eyes fell on the great ornate staff. She recognized the artifact that had saved the four of them two days ago. She could tell it meant something more to him, but Shayla and Nanami would stay silent about it.  
Her hand touched it gingerly, respecting the object that had succeeded to save them where she had failed.

As her hand connected, a vision came to her mind. She could not see anything, but she could feel. She felt an ocean of pain and her heart wept. She felt a universe of love and her soul soared. And she felt a powerful stream, the embodiment of determination. Her hand slipped from the Zenmai and she fell to her knees, eyes wide open and looking at nothing at all.

It was almost as much as she could bare.  
As soon as he saw her, he was at her side. She seemed to be in a trance, her eyes glazed.  
He shouted her name and she blinked, then stirred.  
"What happened, Qwaoor, is everything right?"  
"Don't worry about me, master Makoto. I was just a bit dizzy but I feel fine now."  
He could say she was lying, but he also knew she would deny it.  
"Then let's join the others. The celebration must have started without us"  
He took the Zenmai in his hand and led the way. Qwaoor followed, looking at the staff with awe.

* * *

The guards were standing by the gates, feeling utterly responsible and utterly determined.  
They were utterly oblivious as she casually walked by them under illusion.  
_ Infiltrating the palace is easy as always._  
She spotted a female servant that somewhat resembled her.  
It was easier to maintain the illusion, when the image she assumed was close to her features.  
She had studied the schedule of all servants and knew what to do.  
But first she went to a cellar and picked two bottles of obscenely strong red wine.  
Then she sneaked into an unoccupied room featuring a large mirror.  
When her image was satisfyingly human, she walked out and took her place among the other servants, wearing the same clothes as they.  
_ Master Galus's plan is perfect_, she thought, as she fingered the pill in her pocket, getting courage from its potential.

* * *

Qwaoor and Makoto reached a wide terrace. Everybody else was there, seated in ornate thrones.  
When he looked down the brim of the terrace, Makoto gasped. He didn't know that Floristica had such great a populace. He could see thousand if he cared to count.  
_ I can't remember what the occasion is, but it seems I have missed something important._  
He turned, to see all the girls silently giggling at his expression.  
Rune Venus stood up and started speaking.  
Makoto thought he could hear Ura's footsteps on the grass.  
"People of Roshtaria and all the alliance. Though we have suffered much those troubled times, today will, from now on, always be a day of celebration."  
_ So it is the first time this celebration happens._ for some reason he started feeling uneasy.  
"Of all of us here, no one has offered more to this world than the three visitors from a faraway world named Earth. Though they had no obligation to help us and after being treated poorly, they still saved us more than once."  
_ Darn it. I knew it had something to do with us three._  
"So today we celebrate the birthday of the one of them that has offered us the most, great lord and heart friend, Mizuhara Makoto."  
The masses exploded and shouted as one. "Long live Rune Venus. Long live the Earthling lords. Long live master Mizuhara." 

His mind had yet to register what just happened.  
The only thing he could do, was to stand up, bow and sit down dizzily.  
After that, Rune Venus recounted his known achievements and hinted for many others as well.  
He was lost in a torrent of thoughts._ I'll get you for this, Rune._  
A voice brought him back to his senses.  
"Come now, Makoto. They are waiting for the person of honor."  
He rose and followed sheepishly, using the Zenmai to keep himself from falling.  
He entered the great hall and everybody, all the dignitary of the alliance, saluted him.  
For the next few hours he was shaking hands of people, whose eyes were filled with awe and admiration.  
Nobody had asked him how old he was now and Rune had carefully neglected to refer to it.  
Legends were best left ageless.

* * *

Miraya was doing a great job. She had already passed twice before Nanami and nothing happened.  
Her eyes fell on Fujisawa. He was at his third bottle now, not nearly enough to affect his behavior, but enough to nullify his power and endurance.  
She retreated to the most empty spot of the hall, made sure Nanami had her back towards her and, under illusion, she readied her poisonous crossbow.  
It was a primitive but precise weapon and most importantly it was silent. Which meant its user had more than one chances to fire, without being spotted.  
She brought the weapon at eye level and targeted carefully.

* * *

A messenger came in the room hastily and headed towards Makoto.  
"My lord, a present for you had just arrived and the one who brought it, said it was vital to give it to you as soon as possible."  
Makoto raised a brow, as Qwaoor took the small package and brought it to him.  
Then many things happened at once.

Miraya was finally ready to fire, her target clear.

Qwaoor staggered as she touched the package. Visions of a swamp full of malice and a sea of hatred, shrouded in mist of insanity filled her mind. Her body became limp and she almost collapsed.

Through the Zenmai, its sensors ignoring the illusion, he saw the veiled assassin and he knew her intentions. The next action came to him out of pure instinct.  
He grabbed the parcel from Qwaoor's hands and sent it flying towards Miraya, all the while shouting. She was surprised and barely missed her mark, the ominous dart touching Nanami's hair and striking the tapestry behind her, marring the image with brown poison.

The parcel fell three meters short of Miraya, Diva's explosive mechanism igniting prematurely, denying her a second shot and hurtling her to the wall. Grievously wounded, she tried to eat the green pill to escape. A red-clad foot stopped her, breaking her fingers. "No you don't" Shayla declared forcefully. Then Miraya could not hold herself any longer. She died and dissipated in thin air.

Everybody was shocked afterwards, but after making sure everything was over, Rune decided to lighten the atmosphere for the benefit of Makoto.  
"It's a good thing our enemies chose to strike at the exact same time. They so effectively nullify each other."  
Few laughed at that, but everybody was a bit calmer now.  
Makoto went to where the package had exploded. Amidst its remains, he saw a metal plate, unharmed by the explosion. "Happy birthday, my lifelong rival" it read.

He sighed and walked where the assassin had been. "I can't say how they feel when their dead leave no body." said Nanami.  
Makoto's bitter answer startled her "I believe it will happen to us too. We are not from this world either."  
Then Shayla walked by him and gave him the green pill. "She tried to use it to save herself. Any idea what it is?"  
He took the pill, smelled it and then let it fall to the floor, his face shocked.  
"I'll be damned. What she thought as a way to escape, was actually a pill of concentrated hydrocyanic. It can kill anything within seconds."  
Everybody remained silent.

* * *

Nobody from the guests was hurt and it was a day of celebration. After little thought and since anybody who could have attacked, did, it was decided not to end the gathering.After more people met him, now also congratulation him for his fast reaction, he saw another figure coming towards him. He could not determine her age. Though he could tell her eyes were ancient, her face seemed ageless, neither young not marred by age.  
He could almost feel the power emitted from her, and had a good idea who she was.  
"Nice to meet you young lord. I'm Aurora Darsal, head of the Holy Order."  
"I'm pleased to meet you high priestess. I have heard much about you."  
She smiled "Unfortunately, I did not stand up to my legend as you did. I failed to locate the assassin, though I should have able to see her. I think I'm finally growing old. I wish I could have met you before. I would like very much to come and meet me at the Holy city. We have much to learn from each other."  
"I wanted to ask your permission about that high priestess. Your archives are legendary."  
She laughed, dismissing some formality "My boy, the nobles respect and fear you and simple people love you. You could be the one to unite everyone, if you tried. I should be the one to ask permission to invite you."  
"I am not so great as people think. I just was at the right place and time."  
Before she left, she added "And only the fact that you remain modest, speaks greatly for you. I look forward to meet you again."

He approached the three great priestesses who were chatting at a corner.  
"She is a wise woman." He remarked. They looked at each other knowingly.  
"You don't know half of it. Last year she defeated twenty Phantom tribe assassins by herself" said Afura.  
"And those who are to become great priestesses, must spend half a year training with her." said Qwaoor.  
"Though none of us had yet reached her level" added Shayla.  
"I gather, I should consider her invitation seriously."

* * *

When the event ended it was late afternoon. Makoto promptly headed to his room. Alielle and Fatora were already there.  
"You two knew about it all the time" he accused half-seriously.  
"In fact you were the only one oblivious enough not to notice, great lord" said Fatora mockingly  
"My thanks to you for not telling me, second great princess of Roshtaria, pillar of pureness."  
Fatora scowled at that and Alielle giggled.  
"So, master Makoto, you will leave right now? Why don't you wait for tomorrow morning?"  
He went behind a screen and started changing his clothes.  
"Two reasons. First of all, to pass as Fatora I have to make some reasonably insane moves."  
Fatora went to say something but regretted it.  
"And second, I have the feeling that the remaining day will be quite a challenge for whoever will be wearing Makoto's clothes."  
Fatora just smiled.

Makoto came from behind the screen, now wearing a wig and looking exactly as Fatora.  
"Alielle I want your verdict." He said, perfectly mimicking her voice.  
Alielle blinked, looked at the identical persons in front of her and said "I cannot make out who is who without… physically interacting with you."  
Makoto turned to Fatora, gave her a pile of clothes and she heared her voice saying "Your turn now, princess wonder-boy."  
"I'll get you for that, Makoto"  
She hurried behind the screen and after a while, Makoto came back.  
With a perfect Makoto voice she said "So, princess Fatora, is this acceptable?"  
Alielle shook her head and said "let's get over with it. I'm growing a headache."  
"Remember, Fatora." Said Makoto, using his original voice. "To maintain our cover, you shouldn't do anything rush. And if –when- they find out, give your sister this package. Just try to keep pretending as long as you can."  
He took the Zenmai, hiding it in a bag. He had already moved his other luggage to a small scouting cruiser that only had a single cabin.  
"Well, so long Fatora, Alielle. See you in a couple of months."  
"Good speed, master Makoto. We will take care of everything here. I wish you to find what and who you seek."  
"Yeah, whatever. You are in my dept now, wonder boy. Just….be careful. That's an order."  
He stepped out of the door, walking fast.

"Alielle?"  
"Yes, **master Makoto**?"  
"It's party time."

* * *

"Master, we have news from the palace."  
"Speak"

"It seems that there were two assassination attempts against the Earthlings."  
"By whom?"  
"The first one was a bomb from the Bugrom. That Mizuhara used it do dispatch one of our people, who was ready to kill the Madman's sister."  
Galus looked at Nahato, who was sitting nearby. "What do you make of that?"  
Nahato thought for a while and answered.  
"I believe it was revenge."  
"But our assassins are professionals. They would never do that out of spite."  
"She was Kiriya's sister, master. Though unusual, it is to be expected."  
"I see. Both of you can leave now. But I want you, Nahato, to find if there are others that entertain such notions. And exterminate them. My decisions are not to be questioned. And within the next two months I will assume my role again."

Nahato made sure that nobody was watching and kicked the wall in frustration.  
_ How could she fail. She was one of the best and I have taken everything into account.  
And I have no way to find out what happened, except asking them personally. And what about lord Galus. Is he really so oblivious, or does he want to pass me a subtle message._  
He kicked the wall again.

From the nearby shadows, lord Zenthar smiled. _That was close, but they managed. I have to make my move as soon as possible.

* * *

_

The two guards at the cruiser port crossed their weapons as soon as they heard somebody coming. "Who's there" one of them shouted. "Get out of my way you worthless imbeciles" came the answer, riding on an enraged voice every employee in the palace feared, for different reasons, according to gender.  
"So-sorry, princess Fatora. Whe-where are you going this time?" he trembled.  
Assuming a heartless scowl, the monarch answered "Remind me, male. When have I given you the slightest impression that I am to report to** you** ?"  
"Wha-what are we to-to say to princess R-Rune?"  
"Tell her that her sister is really pissed off with the attention that worthless lookalike of mine is getting, and she is going a visit to Arliman **alone** ."  
After princess Fatora walked away, the other soldier patted the first on the back.  
"You are one lucky bastard."

Makoto had to use most of his willpower not to start laughing wildly, when he saw the poor soldier's expression. Instead, he walked on the cruiser, made a check to be sure he had taken everything with him and walked to the controls. _Time to see if what I told Afura about the cruisers was right. I have no idea how to use this thing._  
He needn't had to worry. As soon as he placed his hands on the dark blue globes, the cruiser reacted to his thoughts like any part of his body would.  
_ The first thing to do, after I am out of sight, is to get out of those clothes. These shoes are killing me.

* * *

_

"So, that damned Mizuhara managed to avoid my present. Never mind . This is to be expected from someone like him, such scheming and lucky bastard. But he will not realize my true intention. Now he will skulk in the palace, not only shamed by his futile attempts to restore the Eye, but also fearing we will do another move against him. I can now proceed with my next plan without worrying about him."  
"What will we do now, lord Jinnai."  
"You, Queen Diva, will stay here and make sure our soldiers proceed with the tunnel. My Greatness, Katsuo and ten soldiers will go to make some convent actions in Gannan." He turned to his other loyal subordinates.  
"Ikura, you will be responsible for the supplies"  
_ gruble, gruble, crable_  
"Namihei, you will supervise the soldier's training"  
_ drabble, gruble, screech_  
"What do you mean "which ones"? All of them of course."  
_ bug whimper_  
"Norisuke, you will administrate the food."  
_ frable, grable_  
"And if I find out you staff it yourself I will demote you."  
"Masuo and Tarao, you get the cleaning and breeding programs"  
_ double gruble scratch_  
"Now all of you get out. Katsuo, wait me outside."  
_ krable, wable_

When all of them were out, he turned to Diva "When the tunnel to the Holy River is ready we will build a secondary secret hive there. Having our powers separated in such outposts will give as the advantage, as long as they can't see us. And if they take the fight in such an outpost, the battles will be close quarter ones, where we also hold the advantage."  
Diva smiled "You always manage to surprise me, my general. Hurry back here and I will have a surprise for you."  
Jinnai raised a brow "What kind of surprise?"  
"A pleasant one…"

* * *

Shayla entered Makoto's room, looking for him.  
"Makoto,are you here?"  
"Yes, Shayla. I'm coming."

_Okay, girl, this is it. This time you will tell him, before anyone can interrupt. And no damn stuttering this time either. No demon god has ever stuttered. If those damn dolls can do it, so can you…and stop swearing for god's sake. Trice damn the butterflies mating in my stomach. Okay here he comes._

"Good evening, Makoto, nice hat. I have come to wish you happy birthday in private."

_Ok, girl. Remember…you are Makoto. No rush, if you rush you lose. Think you are Makoto. Think Makoto-thoughts… Milk is good for you. Vegetables too… Help everybody… without expecting anything. DO NOT glomp Shayla. Self control. Inhale, exhale. Hell, how does he do it? Makoto is a dumb genius._

"Thank you, Shayla. That party was really too much for me. I do not deserve such praise."

_She is doing fine. I'm so proud of lady Fatora. _Alielle, who was hidden behind the screen, thought.

"Shall we go outside, Makoto? The night is beautiful."

_That's it. No stuttering today. We are completely out of stuttering, folks. That's the way. Go for him. Slowly. Makoto does not rush things. Don't do either. Build up your courage... Gods, if the lunch box girl or the little blue fairy come now, they are so fucked. I will burn them where they stand. NO, no violent thoughts. He is a calm gay. A pacifist. Calm down_

"My pleasure, Shayla"

_Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. I'll be damned. This really helps. Inhale, exhale…Fuck, who am I kidding?_

They were standing at the edge of the balcony, staring at a perfectly marvelous night sky, that none of them had really noticed. Fatora slowly placed her hand over Shayla's shoulders.

_That's it. Only the shoulders. Nowhere else. Like a friend. Like Makoto would. Not lower. Lower is a no-go. Fucking lower is a no-go. Don't go for the boobs. DON'T. Remember Fatora. You are mighty. Your willpower is HUGE. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. Hah, too easy…_

"So, Makoto, I have something to… tell you."

_That was close. I almost stuttered. No Shayla. You are the great priestess of fire. Much more powerful than the Bookworm and the little blue fairy. You have defeated two demon gods by yourself. Well, mostly defeated. And mostly by yourself. Well you tried…Damn you Shayla, you are not weak, you are not… Oh, shit.._

"Tell me, Shayla."

_No boobs. Absolutely NO boobs. Oh no. my hand is moving by itself. I have possessed myself. No Fatora. You are Makoto. You do not get possessed. You only possess machines. And beautiful girls. With large boobs…Fuck, here I go again. Get on with it Shayla. I can barely hold myself here._

"Makoto, I…I…" _I can't speak. I can't fucking speak. Oh no, we have come here and I can't speak. I will do something else. I will kiss him. My first real kiss. Damn Fatora. No not her now. She is far away. Really far away. Ok, I'm better with actions, anyway. I can do it._

Fatora knew exactly what Shayla had in mind.

_Oh, boy. Oh yes. She will kiss me. That's so good… What the fuck am I thinking. I'm playing with fire here. Literally. If we kiss, she will want more. Me too. And then… If she founds out, I'm gonna die. Hey, that was a Makoto-thought. Oh shove it. No, shove nothing. Think, Fatora. How would he get out of it. He does it all the time. I know. I'll say a kiss is enough for starters. Fuck. I can never say that._

They kissed. And then Shayla wanted more. And Fatora too.  
They heard a very familiar voice from inside the room.  
"Master Makoto. Are you here? Princess Rune asked for you."  
Fatora was relieved and enraged at the same time.  
Shayla could do nothing about a summon from Rune Venus, so she just cursed silently.

When Fatora and Alielle were alone, she spoke.  
"What were you thinking, Alielle. I was so close."  
"So close to die, lady Fatora. And you promised."  
"I would have handled it."  
"Of course you would. I just helped a little. So what will we do now?"  
An idea came to Fatora's mind.  
"We will go back to Makoto's room, lock the door and…"  
"Yes?"  
"You know, Alielle, imitating Makoto has left me with quite a lot of tension. I have to channel it somewhere."  
"I was counting on it, Lady Fatora"  
"Alielle"  
"Yes?"  
"For today, do call me "master Makoto"…"

* * *

As always, lord Zenthar spoke last and completely informally.

"So, dear Nahato, you have brought us two of Galus's wishes. First of all he wants to be sure those three Earthlings remain unharmed. I personally know nobody that would want to hurt them. Do **you** know Nahato?"  
It took him three seconds to realize that the outrageous councilor was actually waiting for him to answer. "No, lord Zenthar, I do not" _Was that a smirk on his face? Does he know?_  
Nahato has quickly developed something stronger than pure hatred for the man. Lord Zenthar always managed to make him look like a fool, and Nahato's spies could only follow him half of the time.  
"I believe that all the others in this room have no reason not to support the king's verdict." he stated more than asked.  
The others just nodded.  
_ He is only one and the others are his equals. Yet he controls them with ease. Nobody in this room knows more about him than I, and I know almost nothing. Damn. This is hopeless._  
"As for his next demand, he wants to capture princess Fatora again, now that he… um she is outside the palace walls and alone."  
Nahato noticed the slip. He knew it was a fake one, but he could not imagine what it meant.  
_ Damn, I should stop trying to find a conspiracy in every word. Perhaps that is his goal._  
"Nahato, do you think we should do so?"  
_ Here we go again._  
Another councilor spoke "Answer the question, Nahato of uncertain lineage, honored member of the Phantom tribe of exiles."  
"Yes, lord Zenthar. It would give us an advantage over the alliance and she would provide safety."  
"As she did last time, when we lost so many valuable scientists?"  
Nahato was yet again dumbfound.

He continued "If it was only me, I would suggest that we try a negotiation over a blackmail. But there are many who would disagree, so I just suggest to lay low for a while, lest they really try to hunt us down. If they came here to save the princess, along with the Earthlings and the Muldoon priestesses, will you stand in their way, Nahato? I certainly wouldn't. I'm no coward, but not suicidal either. Anyone who disagrees?"  
Nobody attempted to speak.  
Oh, yes. Much stronger than hatred indeed.

* * *

"Wake up, lady Fatora, somebody is coming."  
"Ngh…"  
"You have to at least wear your hat lady, Fatora, or we are going to be revealed."  
"Ok, ok, Alielle. I'm awake. It will be all right. Go hide now."  
"Makoto, are you still asleep?"  
_ What is he doing here?_ "Yes, sensei, I'm coming."  
Fatora got out of bed, wore Makoto's clothes, looked at the mirror and went to open the door.  
"Good morning, Makoto. How came you woke up so easily?"  
_ Really careful around him. This is more difficult than Shayla._ "I was already up, sensei."  
"Sleeping restlessly again, Makoto?"  
_ Not at all. In fact I just had that wonderful dream, where me and Alielle…_ "I guess so…"  
"Then I was right to come. Let go for some mountain climbing. Nothing like Mt. Muldoon, but I have found a rather steep mountain, ten minutes from here."  
Fatora never had a knack for geography, but she knew there where no mountains so near to Floristica.  
"Ten minutes with a cruiser"  
"Of course not, Makoto. We will use the "Hyper Fujisawa express".  
_ Oh no. Not that. Anything but that. _"I think I'll pass, sensei. I really have much to…"  
"Oh no, Makoto. You have to get out of here for a while. It is an order, boy"  
_ What would Makoto say to that. I have to think like him. How am I going to do that? Oh an idea…_ "But, sensei, I won't be able to keep up with you…"  
"You won't have to, Makoto. I will use it as soon as we get there." He tapped an unbreakable, family sized wine bottle, hanging from his backpack."  
_ Only Alielle can save me now._  
"Master Fujisawa, can I join?"  
They both turned and looked Alielle, coming from the corridor. She had used the secret passage to sneak out of the room.  
_ What is she doing? Trying to kill us?_  
"Of course, Aliele. Now that Fatora had left last night, scaring some guards out of their shoes, we can go to remember the old times, when we had gone to find the priestesses. You both have eight minutes to prepare. I have taken everything we need."

As soon as he was out of earshot, Fatora hissed to Alielle "What do you think you are doing?"  
"Lady Fatora, what would you prefer? Having to meet all the others at breakfast or spending the day away from everyone. It can buy us an extra day you know."  
"Sigh, ok Alielle, but when I see Makoto again, he's gonna die."

* * *

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another chapter ready. As always not really proofread. And, as always I await comments.

Let me see… Should I start the third now? Nah…


	3. The path of fire and the mask

The wanderer's Path

chapter 3: The path of fire and the mask

Based on El Hazard OVA's + tv2.  
Version 1.2.0  
PG-13.  
This is my first attempt to write a fanfiction based of anything and I cannot promise I will ever be able to finish it. El hazard belongs to Pioneer as do most of the characters included in this fanfiction. I want to apologize in advance for borrowing (m)any ideas from other people who write El hazard fanfiction and whose skill I can never hope to achieve. Also you have to know that English is not my native language. If I used my native language it would be Greek to you. Literally. So I really need a second opinion (and a third, and a fourth..) as well as any C&C you can spare.

* * *

_There are three ways of acting wisely.  
__The first through imitation; that is the easiest.  
__The second through meditation; that is the noblest.  
__The third through experience; that is the bitterest.  
__If all fail, everything is then a matter of luck and faith._

Unknown

* * *

She entered the extravagant office.  
It looked more like a throne room, the ceiling a blue glowing dome, the walls full of elaborate golden symbols.Her sensors could feel the sheer endurance of the walls, the technology of building them unknown to her. At the center of the room she saw him. The holy minister of military affairs, her master. She didn't want to look at his face, the face of the tyrant he was. Before him numerous panels were glowing, and a multitude of contact spheres and buttons were close to his reach.  
At the far end of the room, she noticed a figure. At first glance, it seemed to be an exquisite colored statue. As soon as she scanned it with her sensors, she knew it for what it was. 

A demon god.

"You are late, Diva." Said the man, a scorn reflected to his voice.  
She knew the man was old for human standards, perhaps a hundred years older than the average two centuries. But for her, he was still young, she being three times older, nearing a thousand years. Ten centuries full of bloody war and unthinkable sacrifices.

"My apologies, master. I was integrating the data you have sent me for the new bugroid model and..."

"I can't believe we still use junk like you and your army. A thousand years ago, it had been a worthy addition to our war effort. Our enemy's power amplifiers were no match for you. But since then, the world has moved on. The new weapons can easily penetrate your armor, and the amplifiers are becoming better and better, giving their owners great elemental power."

"We are effective against them, master. For each elemental priest or priestess we only lose ten or twenty soldiers."

She looked at his face. It did not reflect his age, his appearance effectively locked through science.  
But his expression was somewhere between malice, bitter amusement and contempt.

He indicated at the figure behind him. "I believe you are familiar with demon gods. Their structure is similar to yours, only many orders of magnitude more advanced. Eighty years ago, one of the older models destroyed your hive within a day. This model is a prototype, yet our spies say it is only of average power compared to what our enemies have."

Diva stared at the demon god again. It was a female one, made to look twenty years old. Her skin was as dark as Diva's, only more hidden under her sparkling white and blood red uniform. Her green, emotionless eyes and orange hair gave her a unique appearance. She was holding her Zenmai, an elaborate halberd with a green handle, golden symbols all over it and three black, glowing orbs of variant size.

After a dramatic pause, he continued. "All in all, we just can't use you anymore. It is much more efficient to have a demon god instead of a hive full of weaklings. And we have enough captives to use for hard labor, that are smarter, eat less than your offsprings and physical intercourse is not required to maximize their numbers. So you will have to self-terminate."

She felt the accumulated hatred of centuries of abuse and she started trembling with anger.

_Your race has build us to become slaves and now, after we have sacrificed so much for you while gaining nothing, not even gratitude, you want to kill us because we are not so strong anymore. And, even now, I cannot tell you what I think about you, your cursed people and your cursed war._

"So, Diva, this is my last order. We do not need you anymore. You are free to.."

A deafening alarm echoed through the huge building. Diva saw the demon god assuming a battle stance, her back on the impenetrable wall, her Zenmai charged.

Her electromagnetic sensors showed nothing. Then she remembered. They were in the middle of the city. But there was no usual electromagnetic noise. That could only mean one thing.

"A cloaking field. Something is here, master." said the demon god, her voice stern.

He bolted from his chair and moved close to her, a source of safety. The three of them stayed very still. Diva could only hear the sounds of three hearts. A human one and two, both genetically and mechanically, enchanted ones.

Then, suddenly, the wall behind the demon god smashed to multicolored shards and she stood really still for a second. The back end of another Zenmai had been inserted through the wall, in the small of her back, having locked into her power socket, paralyzing her almost completely.

Then, there was a blinding flash and then nothing. The only thing Diva could think, as the building collapsed, was her late master's last order...

Diva woke up and smiled. She had seen that old event many times. It was her favorite dream and the moment her life changed.

* * *

"It seems you are in need of some more exercise, boy" exclaimed Fujisawa, as he effortlessly walked the rough path. "If you are tired already, then we will have to stop soon." 

As he moved away, Fatora mumbled a wide variety of curses directed to her two climbing companions.

"Cheer up, lady Fatora, um, I mean master Makoto" whispered Alielle, who was just behind her. "Climbing can be really enjoyable, if you try a little."

"Shove it, Alielle. If we don't stop in the next five minutes, you will have to carry me."

She was a bit out of breath, so Alielle gathered she was almost serious. She streaked ahead to find a suitable shelter from the intense sun and the cold breeze.

After a while, she noticed an unremarkable cave, not far from their path, that was deep enough for them to fit in, with much room to spare.

"This is a fine place to stop for a while" she cried nonchalantly.

"You expect us to get in there?" shouted Fatora, nearly exposing herself.

"We could continue forth, Makoto. The real fun will start in a while."

After Fujisawa's words, she promptly entered the cave saying "A rest would be good before so much fun..."

After finding a relatively comfortable place to sit, each of them started doing something different.

Fatora was trying to keep her feet from falling apart. This wasn't the type of exercise she was used to.

Fujisawa opened his prized bottle and took a sip. He was no more so desperate for a drink, married life getting to his head instead, but he really enjoyed drinking while climbing.

Alielle was not really tired. Being used to heavy weights and long treks, she possessed strength and stamina unusual for her age. But being so energetic also made her bore easily. She started kicking some rocks that rested on the cave floor.

The cave was really old and nobody of the other scant climbers would stop there. It was also unstable, due to the last time it rained, when they tested the Eye.

The entrance caved in, leaving them in pitch black darkness.

And Fatora's keen nearly buried them more.

* * *

"I don't know what I'm going to do with her" resigned Rune, as she ate her breakfast. 

Nanami, Parnasse, the three great priestesses and Miz were all joining her this morning.

"Has she done that before, Rune?" asked Nanami, though she could guess the answer.

All except, Parnasse and Qwaoor, had accepted to call their princess by name, when meeting informally, lest she also used their titles of honor, that were large indeed.

"Numerous times, of course, and more often than not sneaking in the dark like that."

"Well, sneaking is not really true, after scaring those two guards so much." stated Afura.

"Yeah, the poor things were terrified having to face her and report to you at the same night, Rune." added Shayla.

"Which reminds me that I should probably give them a bonus this month, as a reward for their courage. With soldiers like that in my army, we have nothing to fear."

"But will she be okay, lady Rune, going alone and unguarded like that?"

"You shouldn't worry that much, Qwaoor, but you are right. I will send some guards to Arliman to keep an eye on her."

"Are there **female **guardsin the palace? I have not seen any." Said Nanami.

Rune looked at Miz, who, as the oldest also knew, and they both smiled.

"This is supposed to be a secret, but half of the female servant staff are actually guards adept at hand-to-hand combat and there are also six lesser elemental priestesses in disguise among them." whispered Miz.

"But are there guards of any gender that would accept to do that, after what she said"

"Which reminds me, sister Shayla, why isn't Alielle with her? My sister told me nothing about them having a quarrel, and she seemed really happy this morning."

"Wait, Parnasse. Isn't your sister with mine at Arliman?"

"No, Rune. I saw Makoto, Fujisawa-sensei and Alielle leaving early this morning, while I opened the restaurant."

"This is unusual even for my sister, leaving Alielle behind. And where have those three gone?"

"They went mountain climbing, Rune. They will be back in one, two or three days, depending on how strong that wine my husband took with him was."

They all smiled and remained silent for a while, savoring the last of their meal.

Until Parnasse tried to reach a distant plate, intentionally leaning too close to Shayla.

The breakfast ended soon afterwards...

* * *

"So I, their king, am not allowed to command the capture of one of our enemies. Let me guess, it was Zenthar again." 

"Indeed, master. However hard I try, he always manages to sway the council to his whim. And he also never addresses you as **king. **Does the fact that he was your teacher gives him the right to do so?"

"He had never addressed any king with his title, except to mock him, even before me. He says that since there was no such title at the Homeland, he has no obligation to use it. I wonder how he knows so much about it."

"Could he be that old, master?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Nahato. He **is** old, but our ancestors were taken from the Homeland more than six thousand years ago."

"So, master, what will we do with the princess?"

"We must take our chances. This is an unusual occasion and to be exploited. You will order the soldiers still loyal to us to capture her and you will lead them. But take no more than ten with you, or there will be questions."

"What about anyone who might accompany her, lord Galus?"

"If they are anyone other than the Earthlings, kill them, but cancel the mission if those Muldoon bitches are with her. We have no soldiers to spare."

"What about Zenthar?"

"There is not much else we can do, apart from watching him, at least for now. Just be sure to keep the surveillance as active as possible."

"What if he sees the spies, master?"

"He already knows, Nahato. We must just keep it low enough for him not to be able to prove it."

* * *

She reflexively covered Fatora's mouth with her hand and screamed too, both terrified and trying not to blow their cover. 

The deep darkness was ripped asunder by a blinding beam of light.

"Don't be so afraid, Alielle. I still have that ancient flashlight Makoto repaired three months ago. Say, Makoto, how long will the battery last?"

Fatora regained her composure and tried to produce a correct answer "Not really sure. I had my hands full with many things then and.."

Alielle changed the subject "So, master Fujisawa, can you get us out now?"

He gave her the flashlight and tried to move the rocks. He actually managed to move one about a tone heavy, but after that he sighed. "We have to wait a bit. My power is at low levels after that great wine..."

"How long will it take, sensei?" asked Fatora, having assumed Makoto's scientific expression.

"A day or two I suppose..."

Alielle stepped on Fatora's foot to prevent the impending swearing and quickly added, "Should we look for another exit, master Fujisawa?"

"That's the spirit, Alielle," cried Fujisawa, actually all worked up for a new adventure.

Fatora sighed. "Whatever.."

After a while, they realized the cave was actually a long tunnel, heading to the heart of the mountain. Ten minutes later, Fujisawa turned off the flashlight, and pointed forward. They could see a faint glow at the far end of the tunnel, biding them to approach.

Instead of a way out, they reached a great circular cavern. On the walls they saw numerous glowing green orbs, all part of an intricate pattern, that were connected with golden runes, etched on the rock.

At the center of what seemed to be a temple, there was a small shrine, made of white marble, adorned with silver marks. On a short, black pillar, standing on the top of the shrine a plain green sphere rested.

All of them stood there, unable to believe such a place existed inside a mountain.

Then Fujisawa patted Fatora on the back. "This is your lucky day, Makoto. You get trapped in a mountain and you find ancient relics. So, go get it, boy."

Alielle grabbed Fatora's hand and surged forward saying "I'm going with you, master Makoto. I will help you."

When they reached the center, Alielle motioned Fatora to take the orb.

"Are you sure, Alielle. Perhaps we should wait for Makoto to..."

Alielle sighed and with a fluid motion, she grabbed the sphere and placed it in Fatora's hands.

"See. Nothing happened to.."

She stopped, as the green orb started to shine by the time it touched Fatora. The globe fell to the hard floor and bounced back up, apparently unharmed. Alielle quickly found a piece of clothing from her bag, covered the sphere with it and handed it to Fatora again, relieved to see nothing happened this time. Before they could say anything else, they heard a loud roar and some peddles fall from the ceiling. They instinctively hugged each other.

"We activated a death trap." shrieked Alielle.

"We're gonna die." added Fatora.

Then they slowly turned to see sunlight coming from the wall behind them.

"The wall was really thin here", shouted Fujisawa cheerfully.

* * *

For a few hours she just laid on the ground, staring as a red sun ascended from the edge of the horizon. Then, her demon god self took over again. 

_Processing facts. My energy, a little more than half. This world cannot be earth. I have not learned the technique. So I will not be able to send Makoto to El hazard. So I will never meet him.._ She closed her eyes again, as her line of thought was pointless. She regarded other possibilities. _I may find a way to fill the missing parts of the technique. Or this world is advanced enough to help me. Either way I must move on. Makoto depends on me._

She thought about flying, but quickly decided to walk instead, to conserve energy. _If I keep my battle implants powered down, I can maintain myself for more than twenty thousand years, and if I eat as a human would, I can waste almost no power at all. There is still hope._

The place she had landed was the equivalent of a forest, but she had never seen such a forest in either El hazard or Earth, through Makoto's memories. She reached a small stream of water and decided to follow it. All the life she could see depended on water and it was her best chance to meet sentient beings.

For the next week she walked through the alien forest, eating whatever she could find, so that she wouldn't have to tap the energy of her Central capacitor.

_I certainly had tried it before, but that was so much time ago. Fortunately, I now have the freedom to eat what I want. In the battlefield I was commanded to use any biomass available... _She pushed the disturbing thought out of her mind, feeling it with images of her soulmate instead. Then she reached the end of the forest. As far as she could see with her human senses, she saw plains full of a great variety of crops. The sign of civilization.

She decided to use her sensors. There was motion in many of the fields, but she could not detect matching life signals. _Machine workers. So this world is advanced after all._

She thought about how the advanced civilization of El hazard destroyed themselves by using their technology. _With weapons like me._ She had no choice but to keep moving forth.

For many days she continued, following the roads that many automatic vehicles used to carry the food from the fields, where man shaped but non-sentient robots worked. Then she decided to climb such a vehicle and ride it to wherever it went.

A week later she saw it. All the roads ended to a city her eyes could not readily register. The word colossal was actually inadequate to describe the sheer size of it. The plains ended abruptly and then a new world started. Even with her sensors, she could only see a part of the city's side. For all she knew, it could occupy a whole hemisphere of this planet, effectively having only one side…

_Hope is not lost yet. Please, Makoto. Help me to believe in myself...

* * *

_

_So, there she is. _thought Nahato and motioned to his soldiers.

Princess Fatora was sitting alone in the middle of a forest clearing, in front of a small campfire. Behind her loomed the shadow of her small cruiser, currently deactivated.

Nahato gathered his soldiers and whispered "Alright, this is going to be a piece of cake. You said she is alone and the fire compromises her line of sight. Get to it and remember we need her unharmed."

Three of his ten soldiers approached a very oblivious Fatora from behind and suddenly grabbed her. Only to almost burn themselves, as their hands passed through her image and they staggered towards the fire.

Before Nahato could register what had happened, three small bolts of energy hit the three soldiers, apparently knocking them unconscious.

As he frantically searched for the source, a soldier pointed towards the cruiser. "There, master Nahato. In this shadow."

His eyes went wide, as he saw the interloper. Mizuhara Makoto came out of hiding, holding a familiar Staff with one hand. His voice was obviously amplified. "The game is over, gentlemen. Nahato, I know you are there, I understand you are their leader, I can see and hear all of your ten soldiers and your illusions won't work on me. I have used non-lethal shots this time, but if you don't back up, this will have to change."

Nahato cursed silently and motioned his soldiers to kill the damn Earthling.

The energy shots left their weapons, only to bounce harmlessly on an invisible shield around Makoto's body. _Damn, this is as fighting a demon god itself. We have no hope to win. Now I know why Miraya lost._ He ordered his troops to retreat, and then saw, to his own surprise, their target to climb down the cruiser, place the Staff's back end in the fire and casually fall asleep next to it.

_No hope at all...

* * *

_

Jinnai stood on a hill and gazed at the capital of Gannan, some kilometers ahead. Then he turned to his ten soldiers.

"Now that we have reached the center of this meek country, you will build a tiny outpost here to use as a base of our operations. This hill is ideal, because nobody would climb up here."

They all nodded in unison.

"Stop nodding, you morons, and start digging. Katsuo, I leave you in command, as I go to do a little reconnaissance in the city. When I come back, you must have it ready."

Then he changed his clothes to some ordinary ones and walked towards the city.

As he walked through the city gates, none of the soldiers suspected anything.

_They are idiots. I could have sneaked half my army in here before they realized anything is amiss._

Then he saw a poster. And resisted the urge to shred it to pieces. The poster referred to the last great celebration. His rival's birthday.

_I will get you, Makoto. Sooner or later I will get you, and nobody would be able to save you_

As he entered an alley, he started his maniac, utterly annoying laughter.

And stopped after a while, when a pail of water from a nearby window landed on his head.

* * *

As soon as they entered Makoto's room, Fatora collapsed on his bed. 

"This must have been the single most tiring experience of my life. How do they dare calling it entertainment."

"Don't be like that, lady Fatora. The good part is when you relax afterwards. For example, I can now give you a massage and then we can go soak in the bathtub. It is as big as that in your own room."

"You know, Alielle. Mountain climbing might not be so bad after all..."

During said soaking, Fatora spoke again "So, this happy excursion took us two days. Now the wonder boy is far away. We should become a bit more risky."

"Have you thought of a plan to exploit master Makoto's one?"

"Of course I have thought one, I'm a genius, right?"

"Definitely lady Fatora. Perhaps even more than master Makoto."

"Hey, don't overdo it. He is a greater genius. See how many girls have fallen for him? Anyway, the only way to take anything more than a kiss, like last time, without dropping our cover, is to make them drunk, and I mean really drunk."

"A brilliant plan, lady Fatora, but there will be difficulties."

"I know, Nanami hardly touches alcohol. But Shayla is a piece of cake and Qwaoor can be easily persuaded. Heck, Qwaoor might not notice even when somber."

"But there is another problem. Makoto seldom drinks and you have a severe alcohol problem. How can you make them drink without joining them as well? Half a glass of wine can knock you unconscious."

"Yeah, some times I envy my sister."

Alielle's eyes went wide "Princess Rune drinks?"

Fatora smiled "Almost never, but when she does, neither Shayla nor Fujisawa can hope to keep up. The only one that has a chance is Afura."

"Yeah, I know about that. I mean, she recovers from serious injuries in one day and survives inside a typhoon she does not control. Talk about constitution."

"But the problem remains. How can we make them drunk without me drinking. When we tried that with the palace stuff, you discreetly disposed of my drinks. Half of the plants in the palace are now alcoholic. But now you have to remain hidden."

"I have an idea, lady Fatora, but it is a bit farfetched."

"I can use any idea, Alielle, and those unlikely ones are the ones that usually work."

"Do you remember what had slipped from master Makoto a week ago?"

"Something about an entity?"

"That entity, Arjah, who had transported us to Cretaria and was able to possess anyone."

"He said he wanted to find a way to temporary nullify the power of anyone, in case that happens again. He had already found a way for himself and.."

"And master Fujisawa, lady Fatora." Alielle's face was beaming.

"You don't suppose it has something to do with alcohol?"

They both looked at each other for a moment, then leaped out of the tub, exhaustion washed away.

After a while they stopped searching.

"So, we managed to make this place a worse mess than it was, but we found nothing like a lab journal. Perhaps he has it with him."

"No, lady Fatora. He has started a new one. I saw it. The old one was a huge leather-bound book."

"So he must have hidden it somewhere. We just have to outwit the wonder boy. Good luck to us.."

"What do you think this piece of paper is, lady Fatora?"

"It looks like a riddle..."

_The oldest spire goes up fourth.  
__The circle's center then 6 north.  
__At doctor's height just walk forth_

"Why would he leave such a clue, lady Fatora?"

"Perhaps, if this is about the journal, he has hidden it so good, he might not be able to find it without a reminder.."

"So what will we do, lady Fatora?"

"For now, we will go to bed. We have a riddle to solve tomorrow."

"What should I be tonight, lady Fatora?"

"After today's events? Why, a nurse of course."

"Coming in a minute."

"Hurry up, sister Alielle. I have a funny pain exactly here."

"I know..."

* * *

"Damn it. Why should I be the one to pick those stupid herbs? I should be training instead of running those stupid errands." 

The young girl could not have been older than 15, but she was pretty tall and well build for her age. Her clothes were unusual, all in shades of red, and revealed the extraordinary toned muscles of her lean body. She was walking in a dense forest, apparently furious, ranting constantly. She kept her unruly, deep green hair in a long braid that almost reached her waist and her sparkling eyes were light orange, neatly contrasting with her rather dark complexion.

Then she suddenly stopped moving and stood very still in the middle of a clearing. A second later, three large figures stumbled through a nearby bush.

Bugrom.

As they saw the girl, the three Katsuo-like bugs abruptly stopped, expecting her to flee in terror. She just stood there, her face lowered and hidden. And then she met their gaze and smiled. She reached for a small satchel, attached at her waist and produced a weird item. A brass knuckle, adorned with a large red orb and numerous small ones.

The great bugs were terrified, as a large tongue of fire hit them. They knew enough about the great priestesses of Muldoon to realize their folly, and prepared to flee. But then they also realized that the flames were not so hot...

They looked at each other, and attacked. The first one launched itself in the air, meaning to crush the adversary. She leaped herself and dodged the attack, lunging forward instead of backwards and then rolled towards the second bugrom. He attempted to slash her with his claws, but she hardly stopped moving, using the extended limb as leverage to fly above the second opponent and, exploiting her momentum, to deliver a fiery punch to the third bug, who just stood there looking her dumbfounded. As he crushed on a tree, temporary out of the fight, she turned to regard the second one, confident of her advantage.

But she couldn't predict Jinnai's elaborate training sessions. As she prepared herself to dodge the next attack and retaliate, the bugrom feinted a bearhug attack, then fell back, leaving her exposed, as the first one leaped behind him, his trajectory meant to smash her.

It was too late to dodge, so she whispered an ancient Muldoon curse, and prepared a weak fire shield to brace herself, knowing fully well her chances were faint.

As she closed her eyes, she heard a loud blast and then nothing. She opened her eyes again and saw the second bugrom looking sheepishly at something behind her. She slowly turned and, as she saw the source of his amazement, her jaw fell to the ground. She could see the slime staining the trunk of a tree, through a ridiculously large hole at the chest of her late opponent.

Then she turned the opposite direction, as the remaining bug rushed to his third companion and then vanished with him. There stood a young man of average height with brown hair and eyes, holding an ornate staff, its narrow end pointing towards her general direction. As she prepared for another battle, he lowered the staff and spoke.

"Are you all right, miss?"

From the jumble of her emotions, only rage managed to surface.

"Who the hell are you?" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Just a simple traveler. I was just passing through the forest and thought to give you a hand."

"What made you believe that I, Kiku-Kiku, a priestess of fire in training, would need your help. You just spoiled my fun."

"So you are a fire priestess."

"What have you thought, that all fire priestesses must have red hair or something?"

Makoto managed to hide his chuckle. "I could tell you are a Muldoon priestess from the amazing way you fight, but your Lamp is a bit unusual."

"Completely useless, you mean. That lesser Lamp is far too weak, but I'm not allowed to use a stronger one yet. So you want something else, or are we going to stand here all day?"

"Actually, I was hoping you could show me the way to the Shrine of fire. I am new to this parts an the maps are not detailed."

Her first thought was to refuse, mostly out of spite, but then she had an idea. "Ok, mister, but before that I want you to help me find a particular herb I'm looking. It is called _platina lusis_ and..."

"...it has small orange and white flowers, can be used as a medicine for fever and infections and as spice in many foods."

"Hey, are you a scholar or something? How do you know all that?"

"Just an amateur."

"So will you help me find it or will you stay rooted there all day?"

"There are ample of them just behind you..."

"If you even dare smile, I will fry you."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

"Lady Fatora, wake up. Somebody is at the door." 

"Ngh… Damn, I start to understand why the wonder boy left. Is there any chance to let him alone a **single** day?"

"You are talking about master Makoto. There is no such chance."

"Ok, you hide somewhere, I will open the door. Do I look like him?"

"A perfect match, just turn the hat a bit left. It is exactly at the center now."

As Alielle hid behind the dressing screen, Fatora went to the door.

"Good morning, Makoto. You shouldn't look the door. I wanted to wake you when the breakfast would be ready."

"Hi, Nanami. What breakfast?"

Nanami brought her face close to hers and winked. "I thought it would be a great idea to take breakfast together this morning. Do you have other plans?"

Before Fatora could conjure any kind of response, Nanami barged in, placed her oversized basket on the table and started preparing a meal worthy of a legion.

"Are we really going to eat all that?" Asked Fatora, who usually wasn't intimidated even by the palace's grandest servings.

"Of course, Makoto. I know you work hard every day and you need much energy. I can't have you losing weight and becoming weak. So we are going to eat all of it to the end."

"Wow, thanks Nanami. I think..."

"I actually like that we seem as being married, after all" said Nanami, and landed a swift kiss on Fatora's cheek.

"Married? What do you mean married?" said Fatora, trying to recover of Nanami's unexpected actions.

"Come now, Makoto. I won't believe you have forgotten it again. You are just too shy. By the way, would you like to go for a walk after we finish here?"

_You will have to roll me around after all this food._

Suddenly, an idea surfaced in Fatora's mind.

"Alright but I want you to solve a riddle before. Dr Schtalubaugh gave it to me and I haven't really thought about it yet, but I think you could manage too."

"Ok, Makoto. I know how much you like those things. I'll help you."

Fatora gave her the piece of paper Makoto had written.

She read it many times aloud and then she started thinking. After a while she spoke.

"So, Makoto. I'm pretty sure you have solved it yourself by now, but I want you to tell me if my train of thought is correct."

Fatora's eyes gleamed, but she just nodded.

Nanami continued. "First of all, we need to find an old spire. There are many spires in El hazard, but you have told me which is the oldest. The thing you try to find is a book, right?"

Fatora was stunned "How... how do you know that?"

Nanami smiled "Oh, don't mock me Makoto. Anyone could realize that. The oldest spire is the library and there is no better place to hide a book than among thousands of others."

Fatora managed to hide her elation, and answered "You have done well, Nanami. What about the rest?"

"No idea, actually. Perhaps somebody has drawn a circle and you must go six steps from its center? And doctors usually don't have a specific height or anything. Maybe it means something else."

"Alright, I will go to the library at once."

As she tried to leave, Nanami caught her with iron grip. "Mr. Mizuhara, you have nowhere to go before you finish your breakfast. It costs four Roshtals as well, a really special price just for you."

"You mean you are charging me?" asked Fatora, barely able to believe her ears.

"Business is business Makoto. By the way, as you eat, I will tell you my plans for the next months. I will introduce franchising to El hazard. A truckload of money it will gain me."

For the next half hour, Fatora tried to eat all of the delicious but oversized meal, while pretending to be interested in something she had no idea about, and nodding all the while.

After they had both finished, Nanami said, "So lets go for that walk now. And you will have to remove that silly hat. You always wear it wrong and it doesn't fit you either."

_Too close to disaster. Must do something, but carefully. She knows Makoto better than anyone._

"We haven't solved the riddle yet." complained Fatora.

Nanami had a mischievous smile on her face "Never agreed to solve it. I just said I'll help you a bit."

Fatora cursed under her breath "You won, Nanami, but I get to keep the hat."

"Fair enough. So off we go. Just a walk at the garden. I don't want to keep you from your work."

As they moved to the door, a strange light filled the room. Nanami promptly hugged Fatora, nearly knocking her hat.

"Have you touched anything, Makoto?" she asked trembling, obviously not having fully recovered from the black sphere incident.

They looked at the source of the light. It was the spare sealing circuit of the eye.

"It is pointing towards the east, Makoto. What does that mean?"

"I have no idea. I don't remember it doing anything like that, since I found it."

"I do. It was glowing when you freed us from that infernal prison last week. It was pointing at The Key Staff."

As the crystal stopped glowing and moving, Nanami spoke again "By the way, where is it, Makoto? I have rarely seen you away from it."

_Oh, shit. What do we say now? Think Fatora. She knows him really well. Think carefully._

"I won't be needing it for a while, so I locked it away."

"I'm very happy to hear that, um, I mean I like that you keep your wits around you. The guards might not stop a sneaky thief...or a servant might misplace it.. or anything."

_I hope Makoto did not realized what I almost said. Perhaps he is starting to forget her, but I must be patient. I don't want him to hate me._

_Hopefully Nanami won't ask any more questions about the damn Staff. She must be really busy trying to cover that slip. Lucked out again. Your luck is persistent wonder boy. I can't even figure why I keep bothering about it anymore. You probably are way too far for them to find you right now. _

Nanami changed the subject as fast as possible. "Lets go for that walk already." She said, as she virtually dragged Fatora towards the garden. "I want to talk to you about our future in El hazard. Economical future of course. Mostly..."

_Here we go again. I hope Alielle will manage and stop us after the kiss again. I don't think I can do it myself... Makoto, you lucky bastard, I don't know if I envy you or pity you anymore...

* * *

_

"So, how came you drive a royal Roshtarian cruiser, stranger. Or do you have a name you can tell me?"

"I just have a certain link to Roshtaria and you can call me Makoto, miss Kiku."

"Strange name you have there fella. The shrine is just after those trees. You are a decent pilot after all."

"My first time."

"As hell it is."

The Shrine of fire was in fact much more than a simple temple. A large wall, which could belong to a fortress, was built around the numerous facilities that included, but not limited to, the main Fire temple, the fire seminary, the Holy order's embassy to Gannan, an orphanage, office buildings, living quarters and great lengths of open space. To support the Shrine, a small town was erected just outside its walls. The forest ended just where the Shrine begun and one could see many mountains a day's walk away, some of them obviously volcanic. As a result of the old geothermal activity, the plains close to the Shrine were very fertile, their value even more enchanted by the small river, obviously a tributary to the Holy River of God, that exited the forest and crossed the fields.

As the cruiser reached the massive gates, Kiku made a hand signal and the guardian priestesses let them pass.

"There is an area for cruisers just left from here. And if you want to see the Shrine's retainer, you are really lucky. It is uncommon for her not to travel and I am to meet her now."

"I would be grateful. Wow, those wall are pretty massive."

Kiku smiled with pride. "When Gannan was invaded, less than a year ago, this was the only place the Bugrom could not conquer."

"You fought at the war then?"

Her face fell and she scowled "Junior priestesses were not allowed to fight. We just had to take care the refugees and other such boring tasks."

Makoto turned and regarded her "But that was as important as the battle. If the people are not safe, there is no reason to fight."

"What would **you** know of that?"

Makoto said nothing.

After a five-minute walk, they reached the central building.

"This is the Hall of Visitors, where people like you come to meet with the priestesses for spiritual guidance or whatever. I hate stuff like..."

"Oh there you are Kiku. You have returned sooner than I expected. I hope you have found the herbs."

The woman stopped talking as soon as she noticed Makoto. She was at her late thirties and could have been Shayla's mother, her hair the same tone of red but shorter, her complexion equally dark.

"Hail, honored traveler. My name is Crayna-Crayna, former great priestess of fire and retainer of the Holy Shrine of fire, under the power of the Holy order, but you can just call me Crayna. Everybody is welcome here. We can provide you with a temporary place to stay and we will share our humble food with you."

She turned to Kiku "I hope you didn't fry him when you met him. You have a tendency to first attack and then ask questions."

"He spoiled my fight with some Bugrom and..."

Crayna's face changed immediately from nonchalance to astonishment, then to severe worry.

"You encountered Bugrom at the forest? How many? Where?" , she asked frantically.

"Just three of them, an hour from the shrine. Mr. Mysterious stranger here blasted one and scared the others away, before I could destroy them and..."

Crayna's face was now a scowl "You tried to **fight **the Bugrom? Silly girl, you are talented but should never overestimate yourself. At your current level they would have ripped you apart."

She turned at Makoto, ignoring Kiku's meek complains "It seems you hide much, young master, to defeat Bugrom like that. We are at your dept for saving Kiku. Could you please tell me your name?"

"I am Mizuhara Makoto and..."

Crayna's eyes were as big as saucers "**The** Mizuhara?" she gasped.

"What's up elder Crayna? You know that person?" asked Kiku.

Crayna regarded him carefully and then said "You know him too, Kiku. Shayla has told me much about him and you have heard much as well. Meet the famous Mizuhara Makoto, great sorcerer, demon tamer, twice world savior, champion of Roshtaria, great hero of the last Bugrom war and hailing from another world. We should be celebrating for his presence."

Makoto's face was deep red. "Please, this is too much praise for one person, lady Crayna. You should just call me Makoto."

"And humble to a fault, of course", smiled Crayna.

Kiku was stricken dumb.

"Both Miz and Shayla have told me much about you, master Makoto. Especially Shayla seems to be really fond of you, I can tell." she winked at a very uncomfortable Makoto.

"You should tell everybody about the Bugrom sighting, lady Crayna, and I would appreciate to keep my presence here confidential. And afterwards I would like to ask you of a boon."

"My pleasure, young master. Kiku, go and tell everything to the other elder sisters, then return here."

As Kiku left, she continued "I presume you will want access to all our archives. Well, it's granted for as long as you want. But I can see you want something else as well."

Makoto felt uncomfortable "It is a bit complicated. I know a stranger should not be given a holy Lamp for any length of time, but I was wondering if I could borrow a spare one for a few days. I will not leave the Shrine and..."

Crayna smiled "The regulations are strict and for a good reason, but we can do that, provided you are under the surveillance of an actual priestess. It is the least we can do for you."

"I actually wanted to request the presence of a fire priestess for safety reasons."

"And I know just the person for such a job." Said Crayna smiling.

"You don't mean.."

"Kiku."

* * *

"Master Makoto, are you there?" 

Nanami quickly stopped what she was about to do, still savoring the new sensation in her mouth. She tried to motion Makoto and herself away of the disruptive person, but that oaf answered immediately in his familiar voice.

"Is there something wrong, Alielle?"

"Princess Rune has requested your presence as soon as possible. It sounded important."

"Well I can't keep her waiting now, can I?"

Nanami wasn't about to just leave him go the way Shayla had. "Oh come now, Makoto. How important could it be? You can go in a while. Right Alielle?"

The look she gave to the younger girl was a murderous one, with hints of suppressed insanity.

_Gulp. I hope it's not a genetical trait, or we are in serious trouble_.

"Come now, Nanami. We can continue that conversation somewhere more private, later. Wouldn't that be better?"

She settled down a bit, nodded and walked away smiling.

_I know him for so much time, but I can't figure out if he realized just what his words implied_…

As Nanami walked away, with steps barely touching the ground and face blushing, Fatora let a deep sigh. She turned to Alielle. "That was another close call. I can't keep like that for much more. My peerless patience and unmatched luck will run out pretty soon."

"So let's head to the library, lady Fatora. We have no time to waste and we will be really isolated there too."

"Is that a good thing?", frowned Fatora.

"We must focus on our goal, lady Fatora. That was the reason you accepted to do that in the first place."

"You are right, Alielle. Our glorious search will shame Makoto's petty attempts to find love. We will be triumphant as we always are, when we follow my flawless plans."

"You are truly incredible, lady Fatora. Lead the way."

"Of course I will, Alielle, but... could you remind me where the library is? I haven't been there in ages."

* * *

Makoto, Crayna and Kiku walked along the gloomy corridor made of gray, unimposing stone blocks. It was hard to connect this dark underground place with the rest of the colorful and filled with life Shrine, but it was to be expected. Powerful secrets were to be kept hidden from the light. 

Cranya, was leading the way, holding a bright orb of flame just above her open palm, the only source of light down there. Makoto marveled at how easily she could maintain it, without even using the lesser ring-like Lamp she wore on her finger.

She noticed his amazement and said, "It is almost nothing to me doing that. It isn't really so much time since I retired, less than a year and a half."

He looked at her incredulously "I didn't realize that Shayla has so recently attained her station."

"You should know that Qwaoor Towles is an exception to an unwritten rule, master Makoto. She became a high priestess just before closing her 18nth year, mainly because of her extreme talent and the former great priestess' eagerness to retire just after marriage, which is not really compulsory. Miz was always like that."

Her face fell a bit. "I fear that my reason was different. Afura became a priestess at 18, just after the former priestess of wind died on duty. After a week, I retired and Shayla took my place at 19."

They reached at an unremarkable storage room, filled with useless junk. Crayna stopped abruptly and turned to Kiku. "Use your elemental senses to see if we are alone."

"All clear" she answered after a while.

Crayna nodded too, and removed a half-covered and apparently irreparably damaged painting from the wall. Underneath, there was a black sphere, half buried into the wall. She touched it briefly, and then a section of the wall opened, revealing a great room with intense artificial lighting.

As they all entered, the secret passage closed behind them.

Makoto gasped at the sight, the last thing he expected to see. The room was rather big and reminded him of a cross between an advanced laboratory and a museum. The walls were metallic and pure white and numerous ornate showcases hang from them. An equal amount of table-like glass cases filled the center of the room. And all the cases were full of artifacts, all sharing the same three colors. Brass, silver and red.

He expected there were many Lamps of fire kept in reserve and had noticed Shayla and Afura changing theirs, but could never have imagined such numbers or such variety of shapes and sizes. Among them, there were rings, tiaras, bracelets, gauntlets, swords and other weapons of all types, hairbands, cloaks and numerous others, even a complete suit of mechanical armor, adorned with a multitude of red orbs,

Crayna smiled at his bewildered look "You take that much calmer than when I did the first time I came here. As you have already assumed, The "great" Lamp is merely the strongest active outside this room, and for a good reason."

He managed to smile "I cannot even try to imagine Shayla wearing that armor daily."

After the general laughter subsided, Crayna continued "You can chose any of them, except the most extravagant ones, of course. How about this one? It was used till recently, but Shayla said it was too slow for her." She indicated the Lamp Shayla wore the first time Makoto had seen her.

With the edge of his eye, he saw Kiku stifling a curse. "I think it would be best to try the weakest one available, for safety reasons." Both Crayna and Kiku looked at each other in astonishment. Then Crayna gave him a golden ring with a tiny red orb, half smaller than her own ring. "I believe this is the weakest ever build. But I don't see how it could be useful to you. We haven't used it for a long time, because it hardly amplifies the elemental power.

He took it gingerly and then nodded. "It is fine with me."

Crayna turned to Kiku. "For as long as master Makoto has this Lamp, you are to accompany him everywhere, except for his room, and help him in every way possible." As Kiku tried to complain, Crayna added "And if you satisfy my directions, I will administer you a new Lamp, a bit stronger than the one you have now."

Kiku smiled broadly for the first time since she had met Makoto and bowed.

* * *

Afura walked out of the library, her eyes staring down, her attention elsewhere. 

Rune turned abruptly around a corner without looking, apparently lost in thought.

The collision was inevitable and painful.

"Oh, I'm so sorry lady Rune, I was so distracted."

"It's my fault, Afura. There are many problems that occupy my thought."

Afura regarded her friend and monarch. "Would you like to share them, Rune?", she whispered low enough not to be heard by a nearby guard,

Rune nodded and they entered a side-chamber.

They sat down as equals and Afura could see that only that fact lifted a weight from Rune's shoulders.

"Let me guess", she started "Those alliance oafs are causing trouble again."

"If you consider that they are all leaders of their countries, it is to be expected. But sometimes they just behave like children."

"But I thought that after Makoto's impressive act, they all agreed to cooperate."

"Makoto did a wonderful job, reminding them of our common enemies and our common goals just enough to unite them, but not enough to spread panic. But then..."

"The party. That assassination attempt was too much for them."

"Roshtaria's palace is considered one of the safest places in El hazard and our guard one of the best. But both our enemies managed to infiltrate both directly and indirectly. In the alliance lords' eyes, it means that their lives could be in danger any time and at any place."

"But such fear is supposed to make them cooperate instead of making them cocky."

"They are terrified but their pride makes them act completely the opposite than that. And panic cannot produce any kind of desirable result."

"Perhaps I should follow Makoto's footsteps and give you a hand next time."

Rune smiled and said "I would be grateful, Afura. I wanted to ask Makoto for another round, but I feel awful burdening him so much."

Afura's face was concerned "I met Makoto a while ago. I am worried about him. He tries hard to hide it, but he is not himself after the party."

"Perhaps he is more afraid than we thought. Have you noticed anything different?"

"Well, just minor things. He asked me to help him with a riddle that was pretty simple for his caliber and seemed awfully happy when I solved part of it. He usually tries to do that himself as a means to relax."

"I have an idea what might be wrong. I shouldn't really tell that to anyone, but he asked my permission to leave on a trip alone."

"But he knows that his fan-club would never accept that. They would follow him even if they had to hang from his cruiser's edge."

The thought of Nanami, Shayla and Qwaoor all hanging from a speeding cruiser brought a smile on Rune's face. "He said that he had thought a way. I am surprised he is still here. He seemed determined to do it."

"You think it is despair?"

Rune silently nodded "We know he hides much strength inside him, but he is only a young person, barely a man. Has he ever told you of the nightmares?"

Afura's face was grave. "He doesn't want to talk about it, but I managed to make him talk one time, to describe me his dream and share the burden. When he finished, I was starting to sweat myself. It is truly too much for him and, as the time passes, it becomes worse."

"We have to find a way to help him. We own him as much."

"And he really is such a nice person..."

Rune raised a brow and looked at Afura incredulously.

* * *

"So, lady Fatora, we now know what the second verse means. Sister Afura helped as a lot." 

"But still it seems so simple, Alielle. Sure the library is a great circle, and we must count from its center. But count library bookcases? It could have been anything else. Steps, books, shelves or something that only existed in his own world. And what about the last verse?"

"This is the trickiest part, lady Fatora. The first one required history knowledge, the second was almost stupid. But the third must be the most difficult."

They started counting the massive bookcases. It was difficult, because there were no regular gaps between them and they had to backtrack several times to find the place. They stood before a massive bookcase, which color was different than the rest.

"Now what? We could be totally wrong, Alielle, and you know it."

"No, lady Fatora, look here." She indicated the full to capacity selves. "These books have almost no dust at all. And read those titles."

"Ancient Wonders, Legend of the demon gods, Flora and Fauna of El hazard, A quick look to the Eye, Time travel, yes it seems his kind of stuff."

She picked one of them and opened it randomly.

"Yep, it's definitely his kind of stuff. I understand one word out of every five. But what about the height of doctors?"

They checked all the books in the bookcase, and, after an hour, they stopped and lied exhausted on the floor.

"This is so difficult. I mean, there are doctors as tall as Londs and as short as you, Alielle. For example, Dr. Schtalubaugh is tall as..."

She stopped talking and turned to Alielle. She saw a mirror of her expression.

"There is no way that can be right."

Alielle walked at the bookcase and stood still, this time examining the container instead of the books. The third shelf was thicker than the others and made of two parts. She reached at the side of the bookcase, at that height. And pulled hard.

All three shelves opened like a door would, revealing a concealed compartment behind the case. In it there was a large, leather-bound book.

Alielle managed to speak first "The third verse was the silliest of all."

* * *

It was late afternoon, when the two figures exited through the grant Shrine gates. 

"I cannot really understand you, mister. First you ask for that junk of a Lamp, when you could have selected anything else, and now you want me to show you our training grounds. I warn you that this Lamp is the opposite of an amplifier. I doubt **I **could produce a spark with its help."

"Well, I only have the slightest idea what I am doing, and I want to take no chances."

"But there is no connection between that pathetic ring and danger. It can't even be used for parlor tricks."

"We will see..."

After a while, Kiku spoke again hesitantly.

"Well, anyway, I wanted to.. thank you for helping me with the Bugrom, though of course I could have done it myself, have no doubt."

"I have to say you were really impressive there. I can assume you are training hard."

"Well, yes...whatever. Anyway, this is one of the places."

It was a tiny vale, enclosed by hills and absolutely barren. The countless scorched rocks were more than enough an explanation.

"Well, the training seems to be hard in general...This place in just what I need."

He closed his eyes and mentally reached for the Staff.

_Initiate fire shield on standby. Auto-engage on immediate danger. _

**#Fire shield ready for Auto-engage. #**

He motioned the Staff to Kiku and said, "Would you mind holding this, while I try something?"

She looked at the Staff, then at him incredulously. "You don't mind giving me something so powerful? I mean, it could go off by itself somehow and..."

He smiled "No danger, Kiku. Only two persons can use this Staff now, and the second is really far away." Kiku, saw his smile faltering a little, but ignored it and answered.

"Well, would you mind if I try?"

"Not at all."

She eagerly took the Staff, staring at it with awe, marveling at its light weight.

"Can't promise I won't break it, though."

"**I** can promise that you won't. Would you mind stepping a bit further, just in case."

Kiku shot him a curious glance, but complied.

Makoto closed his eyes, wore the ring and concentrated.

A minute later, after making sure he was in a trance, Kiku looked at the Staff eagerly.

_If only I can use this Staff, I will need no damn Lamps. This baby is more powerful than even Shayla's Lamp. I will finally prove my worth with it._

She too concentrated, trying to use the Staff as she would with a Lamp. She managed to form a weak link, but could go no further than that. After a while, she lost the link and slammed the Staff on a rock in pure frustration with all her strength. And flinched as the fragile-looking Staff broke the rock in two without sustaining even the slightest dent.

Wow, even as a simple melee weapon, it is awesome. How can it be so durable and so light at the same time?

After smashing some more rocks, she turned to regard Makoto. And took a step back as she saw him and the ring glowing.

She tried to assure herself _Even if he can use a Lamp, it is only a child's toy, right? There is no way he can produce anything more than..._

A fiery battle-aura appeared around him. At first she thought he was on fire, but then she realized he had full control over the flames.

Impossible. I cannot create such an aura with my Lamp yet. I am trying for three months now and he did it in ten minutes. Damn.

The aura doubled in size and then doubled again. Kiku felt the temperature rising around her, though she was now more than ten meters away. The ground under him was bright red, nearly melting away. Then, an immense wave of white fire shot forward from his hand and many smaller ones scattered in every direction. The main shot hit a large black basalt boulder, disintegrating it and digging a tunnel behind it. And one of the smaller ones headed directly towards Kiku. She fully realized that to be hit by it would cause her to suffer the same fate as the boulder, so she used her Lamp to create a flame wall in front of herself.

The white wave passed through it, as it didn't existed. She could only await the collision now. Just before it reached her, the Staff shined and a translucent red veil appeared around her. The white beam caused it to bend, and pushed both it and Kiku hard, until her back connected painfully with a large rock.

Then the onslaught stopped as suddenly as it had started. As Makoto opened his eyes, he saw Kiku sitting very still, her back on the rock wall.

He ran towards her. "Are you alright, miss Kiku?'

She was still too dazed to stand and she looked around her, trying to register the changes to the area's topology. She managed to speak "How the hell did you do that with that joke of a Lamp?" she demanded.

"All Lamps have such potential, regardless of size and apparent power, I think. Fortunately, I had that fire shield ready and..."

"Wait a minute. You mean that the only reason you gave me that Staff was to protect me? Who told you that a priestess of fire needs protection from flames of all things?"

"Well, I also wanted the Staff to record the experiment. I can see exactly what happened while I was concentrating."

She was less than thrilled he would see just how much she had needed the Staff's protection and so she said nothing, as they walked back towards the Shrine.

* * *

Day #205 

In a few days the Eye will be functional again, allowing me to leave Floristica for some time.

The modifications before the emulation that I must do are in circuits #A56 - #R45. In detail I must (...).

My meetings with Fatora are also fruitful. I believe that, at such rate, we will both be ready for the shift right on schedule. It will be much more difficult for her, but, with Alielle's help, she may last more than half a week. I only hope the other girls won't try to kill me too hard when they found out.

I have finally found a way to nullify my power in case I become possessed again. The way is rather simple, involving (...)

Day #206

Another bad dream about Her tonight. I won't even try to write it down. I have to remind myself that the one dream about Arjah that I saw before Cretaria was just a coincidence. These dreams are in no way related to facts. I just hope to bring Her back soon...

The scientists that work with me on the stairway are so eager that we are actually ahead of the schedule. I must remember to modify the ion amplifier and (...)

I started working on sensei's power today, but it seems to be more difficult than I thought. The next experiment shows that (...)

I also found a book that contains some hard facts about the Eye, in addition to the usual quasi-mystical junk. It seems that two or more timespace interfaces can collide and create (...)

"Well, master Makoto was really busy all that time, lady Fatora."

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Alielle. The guy is growing nuts. He becomes more and more obsessed every day. And look at that "Her this, Her that" he is hopeless."

"I found it sweet, lady Fatora. He is devoted to his love."

"Well, if there is one person who can find her, it's him. The wonder boy is serious. Let's skip some entries."

Day #211

(...) Also, I finally found a way to temporary contain sensei's superpower. I don't really know what that substance is and how dangerous it may be in the long run, but the only visible aftereffect is the mother of all hangovers. One drop of it and I nearly passed out, five drops and sensei reacted as having emptied the wine cellar, again. The purifying procedure is very complicated. For starters (...) . I have a small, but potent quantity kept in a glass vial in my room, just in case. The label reads IFI, which stands for Instant Fujisawa Immobilizer, though it can make anyone and anything drunk. (...).

Fatora and Alielle stopped reading and looked at each other. Then, they hid the book back to its place and rushed to Makoto's room. After some effort, Fatora searching the vial and Alielle trying to save the other vials from shattering to the floor and potentially killing them, they found the tiny glass bottle. Alielle opened the cork and smelled it, holding it as far of her nose as possible. She then closed it again.

"No doubt about it. I feel a little dizzy even from that distance. We must be very careful with it, lady Fatora. Especially you."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, alcohol is bad for me and all that."

"So, when will we make the party?"

"The sooner, the better, Alielle. Tomorrow night is perfect. If we are careful, we can do it again the day after. How many nights can that vial buy us?"

"No more than four, lady Fatora."

"No fear. We can still make some more. We have the recipe after all. And I am omnipotent, so I will decipher how to make it. "

"This is great, Lady Fatora, but do you know what that "2,3ethyl-methyl-ester" is?"

"Four nights it is then..."

* * *

Qwaoor was sitting by a large fountain, a common sight inside the palace. Being close to her element, she could usually focus herself, the water actually talking to her, helping her find her center. But today that was not the case. The place she had chosen was a quiet one, in an honest attempt to stay away for everybody for a while, to collect her thoughts. But she could not concentrate and her distress was evident. 

"Are you alright, sister Qwaoor? You look awful."

She quickly looked up and managed to partially hide her unusual expression.

"Don't worry, Parnasse. I am fine. I was just a bit distracted, that's all."

Parnasse was not convinced. Since they had first met each other, Qwaoor at her final lessons under High priestess Aurora Darsal at the Holy order, himself her appointed servant, they considered each other almost as siblings. However, it was the first time he had seen her in such a fit.

"Sister Qwaoor, you always try to help everyone around you. Just once, you should let somebody else help you. It is obvious something bothers you. If that wretched sister of mine had tried again to..."

"No, Parnasse, Alielle has nothing to do with it."

"So, there **is** something wrong..."

She did not answer, but her gaze dropped and she discarded her cheerful façade.

As a response, Parnasse sat down next to her, allowing her to take her time.

After a while, she spoke. "Parnasse, what do you think of miss Nanami and sister Shayla?"

He looked at her for a while, trying to understand what she really wanted to ask.

"Well, sister Nanami is a bit weird. She comes from an alien world of course. She really likes making money, mostly to feel secure than out of greed. She behaves nonchalantly but can be scary at times and has a certain family problem, as we all know...And her cooking is great."

"This is rude, Parnasse, talking like that when she is not here"

"But it is true. As for sister Shayla, she is stubborn and most of the time angry, but I know she is a great person, if you get to know her, and reliable too."

"I am really happy to know them, but they constantly fight each other. Someone might get hurt."

"You shouldn't let that bother you, sister Qwaoor. In reality, they are friends. They just have a really good reason to fight and..."

He stopped abruptly and looked at Qwaoor, now close to tears. And realized the source of her discomfort.

Qwaoor managed to speak, valiantly holding her tears back. "And what do you think of me?"

He looked at her hesitantly. "Well, what can I say. You are almost always sweet and cheerful and you always help others. And you are the strongest of the three great priestesses as well. You should really think more of yourself. And you are beautiful too. Better than both Nanami and Shayla."

Qwaoor blushed and smiled honestly for the first time. "Thank you, Parnasse, but I think you are exaggerating."

"So, when will you tell him?"

She regarded him incredulously. "Tell what to whom?"

Parnasse smiled. "Come on, sister Qwaoor. Even if I wasn't Alielle's brother, I could easily tell what's bothering you. You should talk to master Makoto while he is still at the palace."

Qwaoor's face was a deep red. "Master Makoto has nothing to do with..."

"Sister Qwaoor, lying is not one of your strong points. It is obvious you love him."

She was almost sobbing now. "Even if that was true, why would he look at me. Nanami and Shayla know him for much more time."

Parnasse smiled. "That is true, but I believe that, if he had to chose among the three of you, he would chose you. Have you not noticed how much he worries about you? And he behaves much more comfortable around you than around the other girls."

She settled down a bit. "I wish I had met him before, when he first came to our world. Even now, I know so little about what had happened before I met him at the river. The story has become a legend and the others won't talk much about it. I would like to know what really happened with those demon gods everybody is talking about."

"Why don't you go and ask master Makoto? It is a great way to start a conversation."

"I don't want to interrupt him from his work. Whatever he tries to do, it seems really important to him."

"I am sure he wouldn't mind. You are much better company than sister Shayla and sister Nanami. You actually listen to people."

"Sister Shayla and miss Nanami really love him, Parnasse. I don't see why he doesn't respond."

Parnasse looked her intently, not allowing her to protest. "It is common knowledge that the three of you have fallen like crazy for him, each in her own way."

"It's not like that.", protested Qwaoor.

"It sure is. Sister Shayla stutters half of the time and feigns to be angry the other half. Sister Nanami tries to hide her love by charging the food she brings to him. And you try to act like nothing is going on, secretly sitting here and lamenting."

Qwaoor was apparently counting the ripples on the fountain's water, avoiding to meet his gaze.

"And I'm perfectly sure he knows about the three of you, all too well. Master Makoto is anything else than stupid."

She looked at him again. "Then why doesn't he tell us. Even if he loves someone else, perhaps back in his world, he should tell us."

Parnasse sighed. "All this time, I'm trying to convince you to talk to him. You think he is not shy himself, perhaps more than you are? But there is another reason he says nothing. Think about it, sister Qwaoor. Three of his dear friends love him and if he makes a choice..."

"You mean, he doesn't want to hurt the other two? Or is there somebody else in his life. If so, I am content to just stay his friend..."

Parnasse noticed how sad her voice was. "It is not fair to give up before you try. I will tell you about another person in his life..."

Qwaoor grabbed him from the shoulders, anxious in spite of herself. "You know something, Parnasse? Please tell me. I need to know."

He smiled mischievously. "I will tell you, sister Qwaoor, but, in return, you will go and see him. The real reason you are restless is because you have been avoiding him since his birthday."

She thought about it a little. "I guess I should go see him a little. Perhaps try and calm sister Shayla and miss Nanami down."

"Well, I don't know if it is true, but they say he tries to bring back the demon god Ifurita."

"From what I know, she managed to control her and use her to stop the Eye from blinking."

"It seems he believes she is a human being rather than a machine. The Eye sent her to his world, only to its past, and then she sent him here."

"So he wants to rescue her because he has her Power Staff Key. But does he love her and is she capable of love?"

"Even if he does, his feelings can change. I think that is what sisters Nanami and Shayla try to do."

"But if he loves her then we shouldn't interfere." She said meekly.

"Don't be like that, sister Qwaoor. You too have the right to try. You can't keep trying to fool yourself."

She thought about it a long time then smiled again. "Thank you, Parnasse, you are right. I can always try and hope."

"So let me suggest what to wear."

"What do you mean?"

"As appointed servant of the great priestesses of Muldoon, it is my duty and my pleasure to suggest the dress code required on every occasion."

"But I think I am fine right now."

"Of course, but we want to leave him a lasting impression, don't we?"

"Yes but..." Parnasse virtually dragged Qwaoor with him.

As soon as they were away, Alielle slipped from behind a pillar and run to Makoto's room.

_I own you one, Parnasse. I wanted to find a way to invite her, but you did all the job for me.

* * *

_

_It has been three days since the General left. I hope he is safe, or mother will kill me._

Katsuo continued inspecting the newly dug tunnel, chattering orders to the other soldiers, while worrying at the same time. Complex thoughts for a Bugrom indeed...

Then his worries flew away, as a messenger bug, the only one accompanying their team, reported Master had been sighted.

Jinnai entered the tiny hive and immediately demanded a report.

"Great work, Katsuo. It seems you barely managed not to screw anything up during my genius's absence."

_Gruble, gruble _(I'm very happy you are pleased, master.)

"Indeed, my pleasure ought to be your source of happiness. And you can be less formal with me, Katsuo. You can simply call me General or Teacher."

_Gruble_ (my honor, master.)

Jinnai then noticed that some of their soldiers were missing.

"Where are the rest, Katsuo?"

_Gruble, screech, grable _(They are scouting the perimeter, master. Don't be alarmed, I ordered them to stay out of sight and avoid the city.)

The color vanished from Jinnai's face "You idiot! You really believe they can manage without somebody leading them? Don't overestimate them, comparing them to you. They are even more stupid. When are they expected to return?"

_Gruble…creek screech _(Well, master.. actually they are late. Only a little, mind you, not even a day.)

Jinnai was starting to lose his composure "Damn, damn it all. Do you know what lies two days from here? Don't you remember? The flaming fire shrine! Those imbeciles could have hit their gates face first and notice it after they are fried."

_Gruble, frable drabble _(Even then, master, they wouldn't have a way of spotting us. )

"Not immediately. But they will surely beef up their defenses, jeopardizing the progress of my brilliant plan."

_Drabble, frable, crable_ (What plan, master?)

"I should let you guess it as a punishment, Katsuo, but I am merciful. If everything goes right, in only two days we can start anonymously blackmailing the Mayor of Gannan's capital, the most powerful man in Gannan, outside the royal house. And this is only the beginning. Since we cannot seize this country by force, we can use subtler methods."

As the other Bugrom stood stunned and Katsuo was scratching his head, Jinnai's immensely insane burst of laughter filled the hollow spaces of the underground outpost.

And nearly caused it to collapse...

* * *

She checked again, just to be sure. She could find nothing. 

_No weapons, no fortifications, no guards. Just what is this world?_

As soon as the automated truck reached the city, Ifurita jumped down and walked in.

All thoughts of energy conservation dismissed, she fully engaged her sensors. _The residents seem to be very close to human form and have the same needs and metabolism._

She also noticed that the air was pure, free of toxic gases, often the result of large settlements.

There are plants everywhere, just like the way Floristica was. But I have never heard of those species and the city beneath them is far more advanced than that. They must be equals to the people they built me...

She thought she would feel irritated and jealous, encountering a civilization that seemed so peaceful, but the feeling that flooded her was joy. Joy for the sake of this world and of her hopes rekindling.

_Now I'm sure I can find the way to Earth somehow. But first I must contact the residents of this city._

She saw the first one after a while, regarding her curiously. And her eyes lost focus despite herself.

The person was just like a human. Only his skin was blue.

* * *

Nahato walked the narrow, dark corridors, mentally preparing himself to report the failure. He actually hated the way his tribe was living. More like a custom than due to lack of resources, the Phantom tribe's bases and fortresses only featured the basic necessities. Enjoying luxuries was considered sacrilegious while they were away from the homeland. And if the custom had atrophied in the last six thousand years, it was strengthened all the more during Galus's reign. Zealotry was one of his master's traits he abhorred. 

_At the old times, when we were new to this world, that custom was a means of survival, while now it is nothing more than plain stupidity. _

He stopped thinking as he heard commotion from behind a twisty curve. And then he saw a peculiar scene. His master was walking forth, ignoring the protests of the two nurses that followed him.

"You have returned, Nahato, and I can tell from your expression the mission was a failure."

"It was due to lack of information, master Galus. The subject was the lookalike earthling instead of the princess."

Galus was momentarily stunned. "Very well, Nahato. I will hear the details later. Now I am bound to speak to the council and reclaim my status."

"But master" protested Nahato, while eyeing the equally frustrated nurses. "You are not supposed to move or stain yourself yet."

"It can't be helped, Nahato. There are matters more important than my health right now. Just follow me."

They hastily walked toward the council hall, one of the few ornate rooms of the complex.

Without wasting time announcing himself, he breached the protocol and simply opened the door. He could hear somebody speaking, but expected everybody to stop as soon as they saw him.

Everybody became silent.

Except of the speaker.

Lord Zenthar continued talking as if nothing had happened.

"...and the last subject I want to discuss is a cut to the outsider tax. I believe it should be reduced by fifty percent. They might live above the ground, but that doesn't mean they are rich."

The other councilors remained silent, neither daring to speak in front of the king nor daring to interrupt lord Zenthar.

Galus was just about to lose his temper, when Zenthar pretended to notice him. "It seems our leader is back. It is great to see you are healthy, Galus. It has been long since we last met."

Nahato froze when he heard the obviously sarcastic tone and feared his master will just kill the interloper on the spot.

Instead, Galus managed to conjure a similar greeting, featuring more loathing than sarcasm.

"I never dreamed of such luck, a worthy councilor in my stead while I was incapacitated. It is good to have my **former** teacher back after a century of absence."

Everybody else in the room was struck dumb, as Galus continued.

"Since I am back, this council loses the burden of authorities that had to shoulder all this time. Alas, I have to leave soon in order to achieve our main goal. In my absence, the council will not meet formally, since my heir, Nahato, will act as my regent. I trust him completely and his word will be law, except when contradicting mine. And as the last act of this council session, I have decided to **increase** the outsider tax by fifty percent. I would insist to just execute the traitors, but they still have some uses to us. Council dismissed. Have a good day gentlemen."

As Nahato left the room beside Galus, he turned and regarded lord Zenthar.

The elder councilor was not smiling this time.

* * *

As Makoto went to the library, Kiku started walking around aimlessly, watching everybody in the Shrine preparing for the night. 

"So, what happened?"

She turned around and saw an uncharacteristically expression on the face of the elder priestess.

"Well, nothing important really, sister Crayna."

The elder grasped Kiku's hand, led her to her office and shoved her to a chair.

Her tone was supposed to be angry, but she was actually smiling. "Listen here, Kiku. I know you for a long time, as good as know Shayla. It is quite obvious to me you are lying. For the sake of the Order, I need to know what happened."

Kiku pointed Crayna an accusing finger. "You care nothing about the Order. You are just curious. I know you equally well, old lady."

She now was doing her best not to burst into laughter. "Such impudence. Alright, you twerp, I **am** curious. Now spit it out."

"My behavior is nothing compared to what you did at my age. Okay, I'll tell you."

After she was over, Crayna looked exited. "Simply amazing. I wish I had the chance to see it myself. Will he be doing it again tomorrow?"

"He said he will be leaving tomorrow morning. It seems he found what he was looking for. A pity."

"Indeed. You seem to have taken a liking to the guy, Kiku. Beware, I have heard there is a line a kilometer long."

"Don't de ridiculous, sister Crayna. I just respect a person that wields such power. I would like to stick with him for a while. Amazing things happen around him."

"Well, if you really want it, it can be done."

"Are you teasing me, sister Crayna? I really want that."

"Well, we need to deliver a message to Gannan's King about the Bugrom sighting. And lord Makoto is heading to Gannan's capital as I recall."

"Can I go? Please..."

Crayna smiled. "It would be good training if what I hear about him is true."

As Kiku left, an extra jump in her steps, Crayna entered the library. While nowhere near Floristica's library in size, The fire Shrine's library was large in its own right and contained many unique tomes. Mass production of old scripts was not popular in El hazard.

Five of said unique tomes were placed open on a reading desk in front of a very absorbed Makoto.

After a while he noticed her. "What can I do for you, lady Crayna?"

"I am sorry to interrupt you, lord Makoto, but I wanted to talk to you about Kiku."

"She was very helpful indeed. A shame I have to leave tomorrow."

"She told me about the experiment. You must know she respects you much after the display."

"I noticed she is behaving strangely. Is she alright?"

"If you don't mind, I would like her to accompany you to Gannan's capital. She is to deliver a message to the King."

"No problem. I'd be happy to help. She seems a competent companion for her age. "

Crayna's expression became sad. "There are some things you must know about Kiku. Since she entered the Order, she has been top in her class and was always the prime candidate to become the next great priestess of fire. I estimate she would need less than three years of training to reach the right power level. But since Shayla became the great priestess a year ago, Kiku's chances are feint. She has always been trying to gain power, because she is prideful. And she has been training so hard, she will surpass Shayla."

"So she is jealous of her?"

"It is not that simple. Both Kiku and Shayla are loners by nature. Before Shayla came to the Shrine and after she left, her only friend must have been Afura Mann. But while she was here, she and Kiku were as sisters. You know that most priestesses are orphans for a variety of reasons. Shayla was Kiku's only family. But now she is jealous of her and loathes herself for it."

"So, since she can't become a great priestess, what is in stock for her?"

"She will become a regular priestess of fire. The only actual differences are the higher prestige and the stronger Lamp. One would say than, in times of peace, a simple priestess's work is more difficult than a great one's. But becoming a great priestess was Kiku's main goal before my retirement."

"I understand. A trip outside the Shrine will raise her spirits."

"And she might succeed in proving herself as well."

* * *

Alielle pushed the fake wall and hastily entered Makoto's room. 

"Is everything in order, Alielle?"

"I have arranged it all, lady Fatora. The soldiers lady Rune has sent to Arliman will receive a message that you are not to be disturbed for any reason and I have invited sister Shayla and sister Nanami for tomorrow evening, separately of course. More importantly, sister Qwaoor will be coming here any time now. My stupid brother convinced her without me asking."

"This is so convenient. She is the only one of the three I have not met. Is the disguise perfect?"

"Just right, lady Fatora. None could tell the difference."

"Well, I won't have to try too hard to fool Qwaoor. She is the most oblivious of all."

"Nonetheless I advise caution, lady Fatora."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You worry too much Alielle."

"There she is. I'm going."

"Is it alright to come in, master Makoto?"

"Of course, Qwaoor. Come right in."

"Good evening, master Makoto. I hope I am not interrupting you at a critical point. If so I should just..."

"No, no, Qwaoor, I was taking a break."

As soon as Fatora saw Qwaoor, her face fell to the floor.

She has never seen such an exquisite yet elegant dress.

No wonder they call her little blue fairy. It fits her perfectly. Perhaps I will not let Alielle stop us after the kiss...

Qwaoor seemed concerned. "Are you okay, master Makoto? You seem strange."

Fatora glanced nervously at a full height mirror. She just saw a perfect image of Makoto.

"What do you mean, Qwaoor? Strange in what way?"

"I'm not sure, master Makoto. Something feels wrong, that's all. Anyway, I have brought you a cake. I hope you like it. I am not very good at cooking."

_Yeah, right. Her cookies last time were better than everything I have tasted before. But, damn it, how could she notice something. It is like she freaking feels it._

"But it seems you have not been working for some time, master Makoto. Have you reached a dead-end? Can I help you?"

"How can you tell?"

"Well, it seems you have been sleeping more than usual and you have put some weight too. It is good that you don't strain yourself, but if there is a problem."

_Damn, damn, damn. How could she be so perceptive? She is supposed to be Qwaoor. Completely oblivious to anything but bugs._

"No, no problem at all. More importantly, was there something you wanted? Something I can help you with?"

"Well, master Makoto, if you are not busy I would really want to know what truly happened since you came to this world. I have never heard the whole story and you know it better than anyone."

Shit. What do I do now? I know even less about that myself. I was a bit preoccupied at that time. I should have asked Alielle. She knows almost everything about the wonder boy's exploits. Damn. Qwaoor is the most dangerous of all.

As Fatora tried to remember anything from what she had heard, Qwaoor's gaze drifted around the room and stopped on a certain object resting safely on a pillow.

The sphere from the underground temple.

"What is this orb, master Makoto? It looks strange. May I touch it?"

Fatora was relieved to have Qwaoor's attention distracted.

"Of course. Be my guest." _"That was close..."_

As soon as Qwaoor touched the green orb, a mystifying light filled the chamber. Fatora and Alielle both screamed, utterly terrified.

Qwaoor found herself inside a black vortex, drawing her into its depths. A multitude of feelings assaulted her senses. She felt a universe of hate and desire for power. A black sea of despair blurred her vision and a torrent of accumulated wrath stunned her. Then she noticed the entity. And was also noticed.

She felt as her soul was being observed, revealing thoughts she didn't know they existed. And then all her senses focused on one image. A bug.

Fatora and Alielle came to terms with their fear and regarded Qwaoor. For the last minutes, she was lying on the floor, her eyes wide open and glazed, her hands tightly holding the green glowing orb. Then she screamed and bursts of water appeared out of nowhere, soaking everything and everyone, while the sphere started glowing in shades of blue and then shattered.

In the following seconds, nobody noticed a menacing laughter echoing inside the room or a black shadow emerging from the orb's remnants and disappearing inside Qwaoor's family crest.

* * *

As the sun appeared between two faraway mountain peaks, the Shrine's main gate opened and three individuals emerged. 

"Are you sure you will manage without me around, sister Crayna?"

"It will be very hard, but we will survive, Kiku."

Makoto smiled "Well, if you are ready."

"Before you go, Kiku, I have something to give you. First of all, give me your Lamp."

Kiku regarded Crayna curiously, but gave her the tiny satchel that contained the knuckle-like Lamp.

"You will not wield that Lamp again, Kiku. Try using this one instead."

She produced a brass gauntlet, adorned with a single, lens-like red orb. Kiku gingerly took her new Lamp and put it on. Her hand came in effortlessly and the gauntlet seemed to shrink to fit her perfectly.

"It is so light, yet I can feel its power."

Makoto scanned the Lamp with the Staff. "It seems two or three times more powerful than your old one, miss Kiku."

Crayna smiled. "Indeed. Lord Makoto is right. Using a weaker Lamp than one can handle is a great way of training, but since you might face real danger in this mission, this is a Lamp that compliments both your elemental power and your fighting style."

Kiku stood awestruck. "How can I ever..."

"Just be safe, girl. That is all I ask from you. And you should be more careful when you fight."

"Aren't I always? Let's go, mister. We have a long trek ahead."

"Actually we will use the cruiser. Gannan's capital is only four days away."

"And here is the message for Gannan's King and the Holy symbol of the Order that identifies you as our representative. Good speed to both of you."

After riding the cruiser for an hour, Kiku spoke to Makoto. "Well, moving with this cruiser is convenient, but I have no way to test my new Lamp."

"Nobody said you can't."

"What? Have you no idea how dangerous it is to use a Lamp while flying?"

Makoto smiled. "Believe me, I know. I have been in such an accident twice."

"Then you know it can't be helped..."

"Miss Kiku, can you fly this thing for a while?"

"Well, yes, but only for a minute or so. I am not really trained as a pilot."

As Kiku grasped the link orbs of the cruiser, Makoto secured the Zenmai at the side of the ship and linked with it. Then returned to piloting the craft.

"So, what now, mister?"

"While the Staff is on the cruiser, you can train as long as you like, providing you only target it."

"But will it endure?"

"Give it a try."

Kiku launched a medium sized fireball towards the staff, fully expecting to damage the cruiser. The bolt was simply absorbed by the staff, never exploding.

"Wow, where did the fire go?"

"This helps both you and me. You can test the Lamp to its limits and the flames will recharge the Staff."

"Thanks, mister."

"But if you accidentally drop it, you will have to find it."

"Oh, bummer..."

* * *

"So the fateful hour is upon us, Alielle. Are you prepared?" 

"I'm always prepared for a night of excitement, lady Fatora. But why haven't you invited sister Qwaoor as well?"

"It is too dangerous. She almost found us out yesterday. The only thing that saved us was that odd glowing ball. She might be oblivious, but she must posses psychic abilities or something. Shayla and Nanami will be more than enough for today."

"The drinks are ready, lady Fatora. Pay attention, this is very important. Your glass is this one. It contains fruit juice. Those two are for them. They only contain weak wine, but each glass has three drops of IFI in it. They will not lose consciousness completely, but they will be oblivious and will remember nothing."

"Everything is fine, Alielle. For now you should hide. After the drinks you will join too."

As Alielle hurried away, the silence of the night was shredded to pieces by two equally loud voices.

"What the hell are you doing here, box lunch girl. And dressed like that as well?"

"My words exactly, hothead. I have serious business here. Shove off."

"Why you..."

Fatora opened the door abruptly, bringing the two quarreling girls to a halt.

"I have called both of you here for a reason. It is something you must both hear. I have made my mind."

The two girls remained petrified for some seconds, then numbly entered the room, sitting each on a pillow.

Fatora joined them and smiled her best Makoto-like smile. "But first we might as well drink something."

She quickly picked her harmless glass, tested it twice and then drank. Shayla and Nanami promptly joined, their attention elsewhere.

It only took a minute. Nanami and Shayla were rendered completely helpless.

Alielle left her hiding place, her face elated. "We did it, lady Fatora. It will be a joyous night."

"Indeed, Alielle. They will never find out what happened."

"Makoto, dear, are you close to me?" said Shayla, her voice slurred.

"I have to tell you something..." added a very drunk Nanami.

As Fatora and Alielle were ready to start the party, something happened.

The Eye's spare sealing circuit moved and started glowing fiercely, resonating to Makoto using the Zenmai far away from there.

Alielle was startled and took a step back, bumping on a table.

And a near-full small vial with a label reading IFI, smashed on the floor, releasing sweet vapors all over the room.

To be continued...

* * *

There goes chapter three. It took me a while too. Bear in mind it is not proofread, so there are bound to be many mistakes. 

So, will Fatora's devious plan succeed?

Will Makoto find what he is looking for?

Will the writer stop babbling?

I hope the next chapter will be ready in less than a month...

A comment about the time Shayla and Afura become priestesses. We know from a comment of Afura in OVA2 that she became a great priestess before Shayla, even marginally. We also know that when Makoto and co arrived to EH, Shayla was 19 and Afura 18. Finally, from TV2 we learn that Qwaoor became a priestess at 17, a year too young. So Afura and Shayla could not have been on duty for more than a year when we first see them.

And a teaser: The next chapter will probably contain a battle with the Phantom tribe. Things ought to get nasty.


End file.
